The Voice
by Jinsei Megami
Summary: Yuuna, penyiar radio yang paling digemari remaja di Konoha, tak terkecuali Naruto. Bukan hanya menggemari, dia bahkan menggilai. Dia jatuh cinta pada penyiar itu. Apalagi setelah kini dia tahu siapa Yuuna sebenarnya./ EPILOGUE update!/ finally... [COMPLETED]
1. prologue

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, miliknya sekarang dan nanti

The Voice © Jinsei Megami, cuma ceritanya doang yang Meg punya :'(

.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Pairing: Bakalan ada banyak pair di sini

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), konflik yang begitu aja, klimaks yang nggak klimaks-klimaks amat (author juga bingung klimaksnya di mana), selipan lirik-lirik yang nggak tahu ganggu apa nggak

.

Summary:

Yuuna, penyiar radio yang paling digemari remaja di Konoha, tak terkecuali Naruto. Bukan hanya menggemari, dia bahkan menggilai. Dia jatuh cinta pada penyiar itu.

.

Read first, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^

Enjoy read, Minna~

.

Jinsei Megami Proudly Present

**THE VOICE**

**.**

**Prologue**

.

.

.

"**Oke, sudah jam sepuluh malam, nih. Ini artinya, waktunya Yuuna untuk pamit. Waktunya tidur juga untuk boys and girls yang masih sekolah. Besok kan hari pertama semester baru, so jangan sampai telat, ya. Jangan lupa dengarkan Yuuna lagi di Teen Time di jam yang sama setiap senin, rabu, jumat, sabtu, dan minggu. Still on Akatsuki FM. Radionya anak muda Konoha. Speak your feel, mind, and beats. And always stay away from drugs and alcohol, guys. Jaa..."**

Suara yang biasa mengakhiri acara dengan rating nomor satu di Konoha itu akhirnya terdengar. Dan seperti biasa pula suara itu bernyanyi untuk menutup Teen Time diiringi petikan gitar akustik yang mulus tanpa cela. Merdu. Kali ini dia bernyanyi lagu 'Radio'-nya The Corrs.

_._

_..._

_But you are in my head_

_Swimming forever in my head_

_Tangled in my dreams_

_Swimming forever_

_So listen to the radio, And all the songs we used to know, oh, oh_

_So listen to the radio, Remember where we used to go..._

_..._

_(radio – the corrs)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**[to be continued]**

.

.

.

.

Perkenalkan minna~

Ini Meg, author yang newbie banget. Jujur, Meg juga baru dua bulanan tahu ada yang namanya fanfictin *(HUUU... kemana aja selama ini?!)*, itu juga gara-gara dimintain tolong ama adik Meg buat nyari cerita soal Naruto, hehehe...

Ternyata banyak banget cerita bagus di sini, lumayan banget buat ngilangin bete Meg di sela kerjaan Meg yang bikin stress. Ngebuat Meg jadi pengen ikut bikin fic. So, it's my first fanfic. Karena ini perdana, kayaknya bakalan banyak kelemahan di sono sini. Mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya ke junior ini ya, senpai... m(_ _)m

Oh iya, kalo seandainya..., kalo seandainya ada di antara reader semua ada yang ngebaca fic yang ceritanya mirip ama The Voice, Meg sumpeh Meg nggak tahu apa-apa, ya. The voice murni dari imajinasi Meg sendiri. Meg juga nggak sempet ngecek,sih. Tahu fanfic aja baru ^^

Kalo mau nge-ospek Meg, pliss jangan kejam-kejam ya, senpai...


	2. Chapter 1: Teen Time

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, miliknya sekarang dan nanti

The Voice © Jinsei Megami, cuma ceritanya doang yang Meg punya :'(

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Pairing: NaruHina (pastinya...), dan ada yang lain juga

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), konflik yang begitu aja, klimaks yang gak klimaks-klimaks amat (author juga bingung klimaksnya di mana), selipan lirik-lirik yang gak tahu ganggu apa gak

.

Summary:

Yuuna, penyiar radio yang paling digemari remaja di Konoha, tak terkecuali Naruto. Bukan hanya menggemari, dia bahkan menggilai. Dia jatuh cinta pada penyiar itu. Di sisi lain, Hinata-pun diam-diam memendam cinta pada Naruto. Walau dia sendiri tahu, Naruto mencintai gadis lain.

.

Read first, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^

Enjoy read, Minna~

.

.

Jinsei Megami Proudly Present

**THE VOICE**

.

**Chapter 1: Teen Time**

.

.

.

Kepala berambut hitam kebiruan panjang itu bergerak ke kanan ke kiri. Sesekali kakinya menjinjit. Mata amethys indahnya berusaha membaca sesuatu di papan pengumuman yang kini terhalangi banyak kepala yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

Dia heran sekali. Kenapa di SMA terbaik di Konoha ini, mereka hanya punya satu papan pengumuman? Dasar sekolah pelit. Kepala sekolahnya saja aneh begitu. Tak mau dianggap tua padahal umurnya sudah enam puluhan. Yah, si nenek itu memang terlihat baru berusia dua puluhan, sih.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan kesan angkuh muncul dari kerumunan didepannya, dan seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda di belakangnya. Tangannya mengait lengan si pemuda, yang dengan kikuknya melepaskannya begitu dilihatnya seseorang melihat tingkahnya.

"Oh, Hinata, O-ohayou!" sapanya gugup menahan malu.

Si gadis berambut panjang bermata indah hanya tersenyum simpul. Biasanya kan dia yang selalu gugup, "Ohayou, Sakura! Ohayou, Sasuke!"

"Ohayou!" balas si pemuda raven singkat.

"Kau sudah tahu kau di kelas mana, Hinata?" tanya Sakura dan Hinata menjawabnya dengan gelengan. Mereka berdua melirik ke arah kerumunan yang sejak tadi belum juga berkurang. Yah, memang sulit sih, terlebih bagi gadis semacam Hinata yang selalu sungkan dengan orang-orang.

"Kau di kelas 3.2, Hinata-chan," kata seseorang tiba-tiba di sebelah Hinata.

Hinata tahu suara siapa itu. Dengan gugup dan menahan desiran di dadanya yang selalu muncul bila didekat pria itu, Hinata menoleh dan mendapati memang pria itu yang ada di sampingnya tengah menatap papan pengumuman dengan masih menggunakan headset hitam kesayangannya di kepala pirangnya. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sana? Sesaat tadi tidak ada.

"Dan aku juga sama denganmu, Hinata-chan. Dengan Ino..., cih, dia bisa jadi mata-mata ibuku lagi. Sial!" dia menggerutu dengan keberadaan sepupunya yang lagi-lagi sekelas dengannya, yang pasti akan melaporkan kenakalan-kenakalan yang dia lakukan kepada ibunya yang cerewet itu, "Sakura... Yei, kita sekelas lagi, Sakura-chan! Lalu..., ugh!" Naruto melirik Sasuke. Dilepaskan headset yang menutupi telinganya dan dikalungkannya benda itu. Nada suaranya tiba-tiba berubah, "Kenapa aku selalu sekelas denganmu sih, Teme?"

"Aku juga nggak sudi selalu sekelas denganmu, Dobe!" dengan gayanya yang stay cool, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sewot.

"Hei, Teme! Urusan kita belum selesai! Hei!" serunya. Merasa protesnya tak digubris, Naruto menyerah. Dan berhadap-hadapan lagi dengan Hinata yang terus memandanginya. Dia selalu merasa aneh dengan gadis yang selalu terlihat muram ini, "Kau kenapa Hinata-chan? Mukamu merah sekali. Kau sakit?"

Hinata menggeleng lagi.

Naruto menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata dengan niat untuk membuatnya lebih baik. Tapi di luar dugaan, tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata goyah dan nyaris saja jatuh kalau saja lengan Naruto tidak sigap menahan tubuhnya.

"Eh? Hi-Hinata-chan?" Jelas saja Naruto bingung. Matanya terpejam. Dia pingsan? Naruto mengguncang bahu Hinata pelan, siapa tahu dengan begitu dia bisa sadar. "Oi, Hinata-chan!"

"Dasar baka Dobe! Dia pingsan, tahu!" seru Sasuke yang ditarik kembali oleh Sakura ke tempat naruto karena melihat gelagat jatuh Hinata yang mencurigakan.

"Aku tahu, Teme!"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Bertanggung jawab apa? Aku kan nggak melakukan apapun!"

"Ya sudah, bawa dia ke ruang UKS sana, dasar cowok nggak peka?" seru Sakura, "Shizune-sensei pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Naruto mengerti, yang dia tidak mengerti, kenapa Sakura memanggilnya 'cowok nggak peka'? Dia kemudian mengangkat Hinata dan menggendongnya ala bridal style.

KLIK.

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara mencurigakan itu. Dilihatnya Ino tengah memotretnya dengan handphone-nya. Ino pasti akan menggunakan itu untuk jadi bahan gosipnya. Sial.

Sialnya lagi, Naruto tidak dalam posisi yang dapat menyambar handphone itu atau bersitegang dengan sepupu dan sahabat sok cool-nya.

"Awas kalau kau mengirimkan foto itu kepada ibuku, Ino!" seru Naruto, mengingat respon yang pernah diberikan ibunya saat Ino mengirimkan fotonya sedang menggendong Hinata persis dengan pose yang sama seperti sekarang. Uzumaki Kushina yang menggodanya berseru, _'Okaeri, prince charming...'_. Ya, bukan pertama kalinya memang, Hinata pingsan saat kebetulan di dekatnya. Gadis yang aneh.

Ino malah cekikikan, "Wah..., bagaimana ya? Sudah kukirim, tuh."

Naruto tak percaya mendengarnya. Ingin sekali dia menjitak kepala Ino. Tapi dia ingat bahwa gadis di lengannya membutuhkan penanganan. Maka dia segera berlari menuju UKS, "AARGH! SIIAAAAAAL..."

Begitulah keributan yang terjadi di pagi hari pertama tahun ajaran baru di SMA Konoha.

.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya. Langit-langit berwarna putih. Bau ini bau chlorin. Bau ruang UKS. Hinata mendengar keributan di balik tirai di sebelahnya.

"Bangun, Shikamaru. Baru saja kau kutinggal lima belas menit dan kau sudah pulas begitu! Ayo kita kembali ke kampus. Kita kan harus mengisi aplikasi pendaftaran ulang, Shikamaru!"

Hinata mengerjap. Rupanya di sebelahnya ada Shikamaru-senpai, dan suara keras wanita ini pasti Temari-senpai.

"Oi, Temari! Bisakah kau tenang sedikit, ada Hinata-chan di sebelah yang sedang pingsan!"

Deg! Hinata mengenali suara yang baru muncul ini. Suara orang yang diam-diam disukainya, yang membuatnya berdebar-debar, dan selalu sukses meronakan wajahnya. Hinata tersenyum, ia senang sekali Naruto peduli padanya. tapi ia tak mau kege-eran. Naruto kan baik dan peduli dengan semua orang. Salah satu alasan Hinata mengagumi pria pirang dengan tanda lahir berbentuk tiga garis kumis rubah di masing-masing pipinya itu.

"Eh? Masa?" kata Temari lagi. Kemudian seseorang menyibak tirai di sebelah Hinata, menampilkan tiga sosok itu di bola mata lavender putri Hyuuga itu, "Oh, Hinata. Kau sudah siuman? Maaf ya, mengganggumu. Ini gara-gara si bodoh ini!" matanya melirik kejam kepada Shikamaru yang walaupun sudah duduk tapi tetap menguap.

"Dasar perempuan. Mendokusei," ujar Shikamaru sambil berjalan dengan malas keluar UKS.

"Shikamaru, apa katamu?" seru Temari sambil menyusul kekasihnya. Tapi kemudian memunculkan kepalanya di belakang kusen hanya untuk berkata, "Maaf ya, Hinata. Cepat sembuh, ya."

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Naruto menarik kursi ke sebelah tempat tidur Hinata. Dia duduk dengan punggung kursi di depannya. Kedua tangannya terlipat dan disanggahkan ke atas punggung kursi itu. Dagunya ia tumpu di atas lipatan lengannya. Menatap Hinata dengan khawatir.

Hinata tak kuat dengan tatapan dengan kesan dalam itu. Maka dari itu dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya sambil kedua tangannya memainkan selimut.

"Hinata-chan, kau sakit?"

Hinata menggeleng dengan masih menunduk dan memainkan selimut.

"Tapi sepertinya kau sedang kurang enak badan. Kalau kau sakit, seharusnya kau nggak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk masuk hari ini, Hinata-chan. Toh hari pertama semester baru belum akan diisi dengan jam pelajaran. Yamato-sensei saja tadi datang telat. Dia hanya membagikan jadwal dan kalender silabus pelajaran semester ini. Tadi kami juga sudah melakukan pemilihan pengurus kelas. Kau tahu siapa ketua kelas kita?"

"Ng... A-apa..., apa Sasuke?"

"Aaahh... Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Aku benci dikalahkan si rambut pantat ayam itu! Ah, dia pasti akan menyuruhku ini itu. Aku nggak sudi diperintah olehnya, si Teme bodoh itu!" Naruto kini merengutkan bibirnya dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya.

Mau tak mau Hinata tergelitik dengan tingkah Naruto. Dia ekspresif. Satu hal lagi yang disukai Hinata dari Naruto. Hinata tertawa pelan.

Naruto merasa aneh melihat wajah Hinata yang cerah tak seperti biasanya, "Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau mendukung si Teme itu, ya?"

"Ah? A... Ti-tidak kok," kata Hinata langsung menghentikan tawanya, "Ma-maaf... Maaf Naruto-kun..."

"Hahaha... Hinata-chan..., aku bercanda, tahu! Kau tahu kan, bagaimanapun Sasuke sahabatku?" Kini malah Naruto yang tertawa, tangan kanannya diayunkan di depan bahunya, "Kalau mau tertawa ya tertawa saja. Kamu harus keluarkan feel-mu."

Hinata mengangguk. Saran yang bagus. Dia tersenyum dan wajahnya kembali merona.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Hinata mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto menjulurkan kepalanya mendekat melewati punggung kursi, "Tapi mukamu memerah tuh, Hinata-chan. Yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Spontan saja Hinata langsung menunduk dalam dan menangkupkan kedua pipinya penuh di telapak tangannya. Dia mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa bicara apa-apa. Lagi-lagi. Dia sedang mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Mengutuk dirinya yang begitu mudahnya salah tingkah di depan cowok dengan wangi citrus menyegarkan ini. Mengutuk wajahnya yang selalu memerah seperti alarm tanda bahaya bila menyangkut Naruto –namun bukan dalam arti yang buruk –. Juga ketidakmampuan dirinya dalam merangkai kata-kata, dia bahkan seperti balita yang baru belajar bicara.

Dan dipergoki seperti ini tentu saja membuatnya malu. Tapi mendengar respon Naruto yang tak menyadari arti rona wajahnya entah harus membuatnya sedih atau senang. Entah pria yang disukainya diam-diam itu lugu atau bodoh. Ah, yang manapun tetap saja tak menghilangkan rasa suka Hinata pada anak tunggal pemilik Namikaze Group ini.

"Benar kau sudah merasa baikan?" Naruto kembali mencoba memastikan. Ada nada khawatir di sana.

Hinata kini menengadah menatap permata saphire Naruto. Menggangguk dan menjawab, "Y-ya, Naruto-kun. Aku nggak apa-apa." Dia juga tak mau Naruto mengkhawatirkannya. Hinata turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ayo! Biar kuantar kau pulang. Hari pertama nggak ada kegiatan lagi, beberapa sudah pulang malah," kata Naruto.

Hinata yang saat itu sedang melipat selimut langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kepada Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya. Hinata menatap Naruto tak percaya. Ini hal yang terlalu luar biasa di hari pertamanya di kelas tiga.

"Aku nggak mau kau pingsan di jalan."

Oh, so sweet...

.

.

.

.

"Kalau kau ada masalah dan perlu tempat untuk curhat, aku bersedia kok."

Mata biru itu menatapnya, bak samudera luas yang menenggelamkannya. Hinata terpaku sejenak sebelum ia tersadar akan kebingungannya, "Masalah?"

"Ketika kau pingsan tadi aku bertanya padanya, apa kira-kira penyebab pingsanmu itu. Lalu katanya nggak ada masalah pada kesehatanmu, katanya penyebab pingsanmu lebih kepada faktor psikis. Mungkin memang nggak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu, tapi akan membuatmu lebih baik. Seenggaknya itu yang kurasakan kalau aku curhat sama Sakura-chan... Hehehe," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata tersenyum. Dia tidak punya masalah. Tidak! Dia punya. Dan sumber masalahnya sekarang sedang berjalan di sampingnya, berjalan keluar kereta. Dan tak mungkin dia bercerita pada Naruto tentang dirinya sendiri, bukan? Maka dia berdalih jika dia tidak punya masalah dan mungkin pingsannya diakibatkan karena kelelahan saja.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau ada masalah, jangan sungkan padaku, ya?" katanya sambil memakai headsetnya lagi. Kemudian tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"I-Iya," Balas Hinata.

Gadis itu memperhatikan Naruto dalam perjalanan mereka dari stasiun . Dalam diam, karena telinga Naruto bahkan tertutup sepenuhnya. Mungkin dia tak mendengar suara lain selain yang diperdengarkan iPod-nya.

Cowok itu, sejak memakai headset orange-nya lagi, dia jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri, kadang mata lazuardinya meneduh dan tersirat ada kerinduan sekaligus kekaguman di sana. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dia dengarkan? Ini mungkin privasinya Naruto, tapi rasa penasaran bisa membunuhnya –oke, mungkin tidak juga, tapi kemungkinan pasti akan sukses membuat insomnianya kumat –.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata memanggil Naruto, dia belum dengar, "Naruto-kun!"

"Eh? Ya, apa, Hinata-chan?" Dia sedikit mengangkat headsetnya, kemudian dengan naluri gentlement-nya tersadar apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Dia telah mencampakkan Hinata.

Ah, tidak separah itu, sih. Dia hanya terlalu ingin mendengarkan suara seseorang sehingga lupa bahwa sungguh tidak sopan mendengarkan sesuatu di headset-mu ketika kau sedang berdua saja dengan temanmu, apalagi jika temanmu itu seorang wanita. Mengacuhkannya sama saja kau bukan pria sejati. Huh, kemana tata krama yang diajarkan ayahnya sejak kecil?

Kemudian dia langsung mematikan iPod-nya dan kembali mengalungkan headset di lehernya. Ia meminta maaf sambil tertawa-tawa tak jelas, "Maaf ya, Hinata-chan... Hehehe."

"I-iya. Nggak apa-apa, Naruto-kun."

"Tadi kau bicara apa, Hinata-chan? Maaf, aku nggak dengar."

"Aku cu-cuma mau tanya. Lagunya bagus sekali, ya?" Hinata serius ingin tahu selera musik Naruto. Melodi seperti apayang membuat Naruto jarang melepas headset dari kepalanya.

"Eh?" Naruto malah kelihatan bingung.

"I-itu, Naruto-kun. Yang selalu ka-kau dengarkan itu," tangan Hinata menunjuk ke headset di leher Naruto.

"Oh... Ini?" Naruto juga ikut menunjuk headsetnya. Wajahnya memang selalu cerah makin terlihat cerah. Naruto tersenyum. Hinata ikut tersenyum. Hinata suka melihat wajah cerahnya. Dengan nada cerianya yang biasa, ia berkata, "Ini suara gadis yang kutaksir."

Bagaikan petir yangmengelegar di siang yang terik, petir itu menyambar meluluh lantakkkan hati Hinata. Setelah dulu Naruto menyukai Sakura, sahabatnya sendiri, yang diakhiri dengan berhubungannya gadis itu dengan sahabat naruto sendiri, Sasuke. Naruto berhasil mengenyahkan rasa cintanya sama sekali terhadap gadis berambut pink itu. Hinata merasa menjadi punya kesempatan.

Tapi kini, saat mengetahui pria ini sudah punya gadis impiannya lagi, entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali. Mata Hinata memanas, mungkin sebentar lagi amethysnya akan mengeluarkan air mata jika saja sekuat tenaga tak ia tahan. Dia tak boleh menangis. Bukankah saat awal ia menaruh perasaan pada pemuda Namikaze itu, saat itu juga Naruto sedang menyukai gadis lain? Bukankah selama ini dia bertekad untuk menunggu? Kali inipun ia juga akan menunggu. Menunggu sampai Naruto memperhatikannya lebih dari sekedar teman.

Hinata memandang Naruto yang juga sedang memandang dirinya dengan seringainya seperti biasa. Naruto kelihatan begitu bahagia. Ya, bukankah Hinata menyukai Naruto yang seperti ini? Maka biarkanlah seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang sedang bersandar di pinggir gapura gerbang mansion Hyuuga saat mereka sudah dekat sana. Sepertinya bukan sedang menunggu mereka. Tak seperti biasa, malah pandangan terlihat kosong dengan jemarinya memijat pangkal hidungnya. Aneh.

"Hei, Neji! Kau kenapa?" seru Naruto pada sepupu Hinata. Mereka memang sudah saling mengenal mengingat Neji adalah kakak kelasnya sejak SD. Mereka berbeda setahun.

Neji menoleh. Menyerangnya dengan tatapan sinis yang mematikan. Tatapan yang selalu dipasangnya pada siapapun teman pria Hinata, bahkan pada sahabat Hinata sendiri seperti Kiba, Naruto, bahkan Chouji.

"Aku kenapa? Cih! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kau kenapa bersama Hinata-sama jam segini? Kau mengajaknya bolos?"

"Enak saja! Kau lupa kalau kegiatan belajar mengajar belum aktif di hari pertama semester? Lagipula aku tak mau Hinata-chan kenapa-kenapa setelah tadi pagi dia pingsan."

"Hinata-sama pingsan? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tatapan Neji makin menyeramkan. Naruto sedikit ngeri.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku nggak melakukan apa-apa," Naruto membela diri. Dia kan memang tidak melakukan apapun.

"Benar, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji pada sepupunya dari keluarga utama bangsawan Hyuuga. Hinata mengangguk dan membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi. Tapi sepertinya Neji tak bisa percaya begitu saja, "Jangan takut mengatakan kebenaran, Hinata-sama."

"Iya, Neji-nii. Naruto-kun hanya menolongku."

Neji menatap Naruto lagi dengan tatapan mematikan yang sama. Dia mengarahkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke matanya kemudian ke mata Naruto sambil berkata, "I'm watching you!" sebelum beranjak masuk meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

Glek.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Walaupun dia tidak dan tak beniat melakukan apapun yang dapat melukai dan menyakiti Hinata, mau tak mau Naruto merasa terintimidasi juga dengan ancaman Neji.

Yah, tak bisa dipungkirinya bahwa Hinata merupakan gadis manis dengan sosok yang menarik. Kalau saja dia tidak punya seseorang di hatinya.

"Hahaha... Neji makin lama makin menyeramkan, ya?"

"Dia hanya mencoba melindungiku."

Naruto melipat lengannya di depan dada. Matanya mengarah ke pintu mansion Hyuuga tempat Neji masuk, "Tapi tadi dia sedikit berbeda. Dia seperti sedang galau. Seperti bukan Neji."

Hinata menatap ke titik yang sama seperti Naruto. Dia memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Naruto, "Ya, mu-mungkin ada yang sedang dipikirkannya. Sabtu ini di-dia sudah harus berangkat ke Inggris."

"Dia jadi kuliah di Cambridge?" Hinata menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Entah kenapa Naruto juga ikut mengangguk, "Ya sudah, aku pamit dulu ya, Hinata-chan. Jaga dirimu."

"A-arigatou gozaimasu, Na-Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

.

"Okaeri, prince charming... How romantic you are my boy...," seru Kushina –ibu Naruto –sambil memeluknya begitu dia membuka pintu. Naruto bahkan belum mengucapkan 'tadaima'.

Tuh, kan, benar saja. Ugh! Sialan kau, Ino!

.

.

.

.

Penthouse Namikaze, 08:00 p.m.

"NARUTO! KERJAKAN PR-MU DULU, BARU DENGARKAN RADIO!"

"Nggak ada PR di hari pertama sekolah, Kaa-san!"

"Kalau begitu belajar saja! kau kan sudah kelas tiga!"

"Argh! Kaa-san cerewet! Iya nanti aku belajar!" serunya lagi sambil duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan gitar akustik kesayangannya di pangkuannya. Menambahkan, _'tapi kalau aku ingat,'_ dalam hatinya.

''**Hello, minna! Teen Time with Yuuna is back! Bagaimana kabar semuanya? Selamat hari pertama tahun ajaran baru buat kalian di SMP dan SMA. Pasti semuanya fun, kan? Buat yang sudah lulus dan sedang mau masuk kuliah, pasti interesting banget! Buat Yuuna sendiri hari ini hari yang mendebarkan, Yuuna selalu berdebar-debar di hari pertama semester baru. Hari ini ada yang yang membuat Yuuna bahagia, tapi ada yang membuat Yuuna sedih. Hahaha... Komplit deh hari ini. Kalian bagaimana? Semuanya boleh share di sini, Yuuna tunggu di 41-01987-xxx. Boleh juga lewat twitter . But before, we'll listen to the music from James Morrison. You give me something, Jamie. Check it out!"**

Naruto menjadikan body gitarnya sebagai sanggahan kepalanya. Saphire di matanya berkilauan cerah memandang iPod yang sedang menangkap gelombang Akatsuki FM di atas kasur di hadapannya. Senyuman tersungging di wajahnya.

Mendengarkan siaran Yuuna di Teen Time –sebuah acara dalam Akatsuki FM –setiap hari senin, rabu, jumat, sabtu, dan minggu pukul delapan malam memang sudah terjadwal di agenda tak tertulisnya. Tak bisa diganggu gugat oleh siapapun. Bahkan oleh ibunya yang over cerewet itu.

.

.

.

.

Rumah Tenten, 09:45 p.m.

Jemarinya menekan tombol call di handphone-nya. Nada sibuk.

Dia mencoba lagi. Sibuk lagi.

Air matanya tumpah lagi. Ia tahu ia harus berbagi cerita pada orang lain kalau ia mau rasa perih di hatinya sedikit pupus. Ia tak tahu harus cerita pada siapa. Ia seperti menemukan jalan begitu didengarnya suara itu. Ia memutuskan untuk berbagi kegalauannya padanya, walau konsekuensinya akan banyak orang yang tahu permasalahannya.

Maka ia mencoba lagi. Nada sambung. Akhirnya ia berhasil di percobaan kelima.

Suara dengan nada ceria menyambutnya, **"Nah, ini ada penelepon terakhir untuk malam ini. Teen Time! This is Yuuna speak."**

"Hai, Yuuna! Aku Tenten."

"**Hai, Tenten... Boleh Yuuna tahu Tenten masih sekolah atau kuliah?"**

"Aku kuliah. Baru mau masuk University of Konoha."

"**Oke Tenten, sebelum itu..., kita dengarkan dulu single dari Fun dengan Janelle Monáe di 'We are Young'?**

.

.

.

.

Mansion Hyuuga, 09:50 p.m.

Dia memang tidak mendengarkan Teen Time dari awal seperti biasa. Banyak yang ia pikirkan hari ini. Dia bahkan baru selesai mandi saat Teen Time selesai memutar 'We are Young'nya Fun featuring Janelle Monáe dan memperdengarkan suara yang amat dikenalnya. Begitu terkejutnya dia sampai dia menjatuhkan handuk kecil yang sedang dipakai untuk mengeringkan rambut coklat tuanya.

"**Aku..., entahlah Yuuna. Aku bingung. Aku memang senang sekarang aku sudah lulus SMA dan kuliah. Tapi aku juga sedih. Mungkin aku egois, tapi ada bagian hatiku berharap kami nggak pernah lulus SMA. Akan seperti ini selamanya."**

"**Kami?"**

"**Ya, aku dan pacarku. Sebut saja namanya HN."**

Mata amethys-nya berubah sendu begitu suara itu menyebut inisial namanya. Mulutnya menggumamkan sebuah nama, "Tenten..."

.

.

.

.

Penthouse Namikaze, di waktu yang sama,

Naruto melempar iPhone-nya ke atas kasur. iPhone itu memantul dua kali sebelum berhenti. Dia mana berani melempar handphone-nya itu ke lantai? Ayahnya sih tidak akan bilang apapun, dia pasti akan langsung membelikan yang baru. Tapi permasalahan ada di ibunya, dan ia tak mau mengambil resiko.

Ah, dia hanya kesal. Selalu saja begini. Selalu saja saat ia mau menelepon ke Teen Time selalu gagal. Selalu saja dia harus mendengar orang lain. Ah, untung saja ada Yuuna yang selau berhasil menenangkannya dengan suaranya. Membuatnya tak pernah bisa marah.

"**Kenapa, Tenten?"**

Mendengar nama Tenten, mengingatkan Naruto pada kakak kelasnya yang berkepala seperti Mickey Mouse, pacarnya Neji.

"**Karena dia akan kuliah di luar negeri, Yuuna. Sebenarnya dari awal aku tahu kalau dia akan kuliah jauh dari Konoha. Itu memang sudah seperti ritual dalam keluarganya. Kami sudah tahu kalau kami akan pacaran jarak jauh. Tapi rasanya, saat kepergiannya sudah dalam hitungan hari, itu sangat berat untukku. Yuuna, aku jadi sangat egois. Aku nggak ingin dia pergi. Aku begitu berat melepasnya. Aku nggak tahu dia merasakan hal yang sama atau nggak. Aku takut kami nggak bisa jaga hubungan kami. Cobaan yang akan ada di hubungan kami pasti berlipat ganda. Aku takut kami nggak bisa melewatinya. Membayangkannya saja rasanya akan sangat sulit sekali. Aku takut kehilangannya, Yuuna..."**

"**Satu hal yang perlu kamu ingat, Tenten. Rasa takut itu hanya dalam pikiranmu saja. Rasa takut itu nggak nyata. Yuuna ingin tanya satu hal sama kamu. Apa kalian saling cinta?"**

"**Ya."**

"**Kalau begitu solusinya gampang, kan? Percaya. Believe. Kalian harus percaya satu sama lain. Percaya kalau rasa kalian akan tetap sama. Percaya kalau kalian akan saling setia. Biarkan cinta mendampingi kalian menghadapi cobaan yang kamu takutkan itu. Long distance relationship itu bisa sukses, kok. Still believe."**

"**Thanks Yuuna... Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang."**

"**Anytime, Tenten... Sebenarnya Yuuna juga nggak percaya Yuuna bisa sok wise begini. Hahaha..."**

"**Hehehe... Tapi itu saran yang benar-benar bagus, kok. Eh, aku boleh kirim pesan?"**

"**Boleh banget. Buat HN?"**

"**Iya."**

"**Silakan."**

"**Maafkan aku yang sudah marah-marah sama kamu, yang sudah egois sama kamu. Aku sudah berpikir, kalau kita ingin sesuatu yang terbaik, kadang ada yang harus kita korbankan, kan? Tapi seperti yang Yuuna bilang, aku akan selalu percaya sama kamu karena aku sayang sama kamu."**

"**Ooh... So sweet..."**

Ooh... Ternyata itu semua alasannya kenapa Neji terlihat aneh, kacau, dan galau begitu tadi sore. Yah, long distance relationship memang selalu sulit buat siapa saja, sih.

"**Mm... Buat Tenten dan HN, dan siapapun yang mau dan sedang LDR, ini lagu buat kalian. Hope you like it."**

Naruto mendengar lagu 'Long Distance'-nya Bruno Mars mengalun. Dasar Yuuna, ini malah jadi lebih menyedihkan, kan?

Kemudian terdengar musik yel Teen Time dan Akatsuki FM sebelum Yuuna mengucapkan kata-kata penutup acaranya.

"**Ah! Nggak terasa sudah jam sepuluh. Kesimpulannya apa, senpai?"**

Yuuna terdengar sedang bertanya pada rekan operatornya. Pria itu juga kadang suka menyeletuk di tengah-tengah siaran Yuuna. Dia menjawab dengan nada datar, **"Hari pertama tahun ajaran baru itu hari paling menyebalkan."**

"**Eh?"**

"**Soalnya liburan selesai dan dihadapkan dengan pelajaran lagi. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku sendiri benci sekolah, untung saja aku sudah lulus kuliah."**

"**Hahaha... Setelah menyusun skripsi molor sampai dua tahun ya, senpai? Sampai nyaris di-DO, kan? Hahaha..."**

"**Hei, Shut up! Aku bukannya bodoh, tapi terlalu santai. Think positive dong, Yuuna..."**

"**Hahaha... Aku kan nggak bilang senpai bodoh. Tapi itu kesimpulan yang bagus juga, bukan di bagian bodohnya, tapi di think positive-nya. So, keep positif thinking, ya. Ada yang senang ada yang sedih, tapi memang harus di lewati, kan? Teen Time malam ini juga harus kita lewati. Tapi positive-nya, Yuuna akan balik lagi lusa di jam yang sama still on Akatsuki FM. Radionya anak muda Konoha. Always stay away from drugs and alcohol. Speak your feel, mind, and beats. And Jaa... Bye bye, minna..."**

_._

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast, faces pass, and I'm home bound_

_._

Naruto langsung mengiringi mengikuti suara gitar dari radio dengan gitarnya sendiri. Tak lupa di tekannya tombol 'record' seperti biasa. Dia memejamkan matanya. Kadang dia juga ikut bernyanyi. Dia membayangkan nge-jam dengan Yuuna. Pasti asyik kalau itu terjadi.

Yuuna punya skill bermain gitar dan suara yang bagus.

_._

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way, making a way, through the crowd_

_And I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you tonight_

_It's always times like these when I think of you_

_And I wonder if you ever think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong_

_Living in your precious memories_

_'Cause I need you and I miss you and now I wonder..._

_..._

_(a thousand miles – vanessa carlton)_

_._

Pintu kamar Naruto digedor keras dari luar. Suara ibunya menggema sampai ke dalam kamar dengan nuansa jingga dan hitam itu.

"NARUTO... BERISIK!"

.

.

.

.

Mansion Hyuuga,

Hinata terbagun tengah malam karena kedinginan. Pantas saja, pintu balkon kamarnya lupa ia tutup sehingga angin malam masuk sampai menerbangkan tirai ungu penutup pintu balkonnya, juga menerpa tubuhnya. Saat itulah, saat dia akan menutup pintu balkon itu dia mendengar suara. Suara kakak sepupunya di kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Hinata. Membuat Hinata melangkah keluar balkon untuk lebih dekat lagi ke kamar Neji.

"Lalu kenapa kamu nggak angkat telepon dari aku? Dari jam sepuluh aku mencoba menelepon kamu," Neji sedang menelepon seseorang. "Sudah lebih dari dua jam, Tenten."

Rupanya Hyuuga Neji sedang menelepon pacarnya. Hinata tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Apa yang membuat tadi sore kakak sepupunya itu terlihat galau tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi mungkin dia tidak akan tahu kalau dia tidak dengar dari siaran Teen Time tadi –yah, siapa sih, yang tidak suka dengar Teen Time? Hinata juga suka mendengar acara itu –dan saat Tenten on air. Siapapun yang kenal Tenten, pasti bisa menebak HN itu siapa.

Beberapa lama baru terdengar suara Neji lagi, mungkin tadi dia sedang mendengar Tenten bicara, "Gomennasai, Tenten. Aku juga tadinya bingung. Banyak hal negatif di kepalaku. ... Iya. ... Kamu benar. Kita memang harus tetap..."

Hinata tidak menguping lebih lama lagi. Tak usah mendengarkan lebih jauhpun dia tahu, sepupu dan kakak kelasku yang bintang klub kyudo itu akan menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Dia menutup pintu dan tirainya untuk kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Hinata memandang langit-langit tempat tidurnya yang membiaskan bayangan dari lampu tidur dengan gambar-gambar siluet bintang-bintang yang berputar-putar.

Tahun depan iapun akan lulus. Apakah dia juga akan punya masalah yang sama?

Penyelesaian yang dikatakan Yuuna di siaran Teen Time tadi sepertinya memang yang terbaik. Tapi apakah penerapannya akan semudah mengatakannya? Masalahnya adalah, praktek itu seringkali tak sesuai dengan teori.

.

.

.

.

** [to be continued]**

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Adakah yang baca fic Meg? Owh, ternyata ada... Thank you banget buat yang udah baca, baik yang udah mau repot nge-review atau yang gak. Sumpah, Meg jadi pengen jejingkrakan waktu ngeliat ada yang baca dan nge-review fic Meg –tapi sayangnya kaki Meg lagi keseleo gara-gara jatuh di stasiun *hiks *, jadi gak bisa jejingkrakan deh.

Thank you banget buat:

**Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira**: "Dirimu reviewer pertama Meg di fanfic..." *_terharu_* "Sini, Meg peluk!"

**Algojo**: "Kurang panjang ya? Kan baru prolog..., tapi emang pas Meg liat emang kok pendek amat ya? Haha..., emang bagusnya per chapter brapa words sih?"

dan **lawliet uzumakie**: "Makasih banget semangatnya... sini Meg peluk juga!"

**Guest **(namanya siapa sih?): "Manhwa itu apa ya? Haha..., sumpeh gak tahu! Habisnya Meg gak ngikutin banyak manga lagi abis Meg lulus, cuma manga yang lama-lama aja (kayak Naruto). Maap ya... Tapi Meg emang gak tau, sih. Tapi makasih banget atas sarannya. Chara fav Meg? Hinata!

Nge-upload cerita dan dikasih kesempatan buat dibaca orang lain bikin Meg deg-degan. Apa ya, pendapat baca? Bakalan ada yang suka gak, ya? Banyak yang gak suka nggak, ya? Haha... Dilema anak baru melanda Meg, nih. Rasanya kayak pas Meg dateng ke tempat baru dengan semuanya yang baru.

Ospek aja anak baru ini, senpai... Pake review boleh. Pake flame? Mm..., gapapa deh. Please lagi, jangan kejam-kejam ya...


	3. Chapter 2: Yuuna's Fan Boy

A/N:

Kenapa A/N-nya di depan? Alasannya adalah… Meg mau minta maap dulu atas keplin-planan Meg dalam nulis fic. Harap dimaklumi karena ini fic pertama Meg. :D

Chap prolog kedikitan... Eh, yang kemaren (keterlaluan) panjang (banget) – **[sebelum diEDIT]**

Meg minta maap banget ampe bungkuk2* m(_ _)m *maap banget, Meg udah ngebuat readers pusing ngebaca fic Meg **[sebelum diEDIT]**. Padahal readers udah sempat2in waktu ngebaca fic ini. Abisnya Meg gak tahu enaknya brapa words. Pas ngeliat yang laen, 6k+ itu 3 chap, lah Meg? 1 chap udah 7k+! APA-APAAN ITU? Trus Meg coba buka pake hp, eh ternyata Meg juga pusing. Mata kiri Meg kayaknya silindernya nambah... HAHAHA...

Meg lemparin confetti yang banyak deh buat yang berhasil, sukses, selamat, dan MAU ngebaca chap kemaren ampe selesai tanpa langsung di skip/ back karena males. :D

Jadi inilah dia! chap ke-2 pecahan dari chap 1 **[sebelum diEDIT]**. Kontennya gak ada yang diubah, kok. Cuma dipecah jadi 2 aja. Jadi kalo udah baca chap 1 **[sebelum diEDIT] **sampe selesai… silakan ke chap berikutnya.

**KALO ADA YANG BARU2 BACA..., SILAKAN TERUS KE BAWAH... :)**

Tetap bantu Meg dengan review ya senpai…. Flame tetap Meg terima kalo ada yang tega, sih.

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, miliknya sekarang dan nanti

The Voice © Jinsei Megami, cuma ceritanya doang yang Meg punya :'(

.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Pairing: Banyak di sini

.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), konflik yang begitu aja, klimaks yang gak klimaks-klimaks amat (author juga bingung klimaksnya di mana), selipan lirik yang gak tahu ganggu apa gak.

.

Summary:

Yuuna, penyiar radio yang paling digemari remaja di Konoha, tak terkecuali Naruto. Bukan hanya menggemari, dia bahkan menggilai. Dia jatuh cinta pada penyiar itu. Di sisi lain, Hinata-pun diam-diam memendam cinta pada Naruto. Walau dia sendiri tahu, Naruto mencintai gadis lain.

.

Read first, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^

Enjoy read, Minna~

.

.

Jinsei Megami Proudly Present

**THE VOICE**

.

**Chapter 2: Yuuna's Fan Boy**

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau jadi uring-uringan begitu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke kepada sahabatnya yang masuk kelas dengan ngedumel terus. Tapi orang yang duduk di kursi belakangnya tak menggubrisnya. Jelas saja dia kesal, "Lepaskan headset bodohmu itu, baka!"

"Cih. Aku masih bisa mendengarmu, Teme! Volumenya sudah aku kecilkan."

"Dia kesal karena gagal menelepon lagi di Teen Time semalam," Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan pacarnya pada sahabat mereka.

"Hanya karena hal sepele begitu?!" tanyanya pada gadis yang sudah dipacarinya selama satu setengah tahun. Gadis musim semi itu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, "Cih! Dasar kekanakan!"

Di pintu kelas muncul Hinata yang bingung akan duduk di mana. Wajar saja, akibat insiden pingsannya kemarin, dia tak sempat mencari tempat duduk.

Ino yang duduk di belakang Naruto –dia sengaja duduk di sana untuk mengintimidasinya, dasar sepupu yang merepotkan –yang sedang menelepon lewat handphonenya memanggilnya dan menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Menyuruhnya duduk di sana. Hinata berjalan ke kursi yang disisakan untuknya.

"Hei, Dobe, kenapa tak kau datangi saja stasiun radio itu?"

"Aku pernah melakukannya, Teme, dan selalu saja gagal," jawab Naruto sambil melihat keluar jendela di sampingnya.

Hinata sudah duduk di kursinya. Membalas ucapan selamat pagi Ino sebelum gadis dengan ponytail itu melanjutkan percakapan teleponnya. Kemudian menoleh ke tiga orang yang bersahabat di depannya. Bertanya dalam hati, _'Apa mereka sedang membicarakan Yuuna si penyiar radio itu?'_

Sepertinya iya.

"Mungkin aku akan mencoba lagi lusa!" Naruto kembali dengan cengirannya. Dia menoleh ke arah Hinata. Dia melepas headset-nya dan dikalungkan di leher seperti biasa. Dia ingat kejadian kemarin, dan kali ini dia tak ingin lupa dengan yang namanya 'manner', "Ohayou, Hinata-chan!"

"O-ohayou, Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata malah menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik hari ini?" tanya Naruto, dia memang sempat cemas dan khawatir padanya. Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Naruto bertanya lagi, "Eh, Hinata. Bagaimana dengan Neji?"

"Eh?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Naruto bingung. Dia juga bingung teman-teman yang duduk di sekelilingnya menoleh juga padanya. Dia jadi merasa sedang diinterogasi hanya untuk sebuah bahan gosip. Tapi dia tahu Naruto bertanya bukan bermaksud untuk itu. Hinata yakin Naruto benar peduli.

"Iya, aku juga dengar Teen Time semalam. Jadi bagaimana mereka, Hinata?" Nah, kalau yang ini mungkin saja untuk bergosip. Tapi Ino tidak sejahat itu, karena Tenten dan Neji juga adalah senpai-nya. Terlebih lagi Ino dan Tenten –bersama dengan Hinata juga –dulu satu klub di Klub Ikebana.

"A-aku nggak tahu bagaimana dengan Tenten. Neji-nii juga ng-nggak begitu terbuka padaku, sih. Dia hanya bercerita pada Shino-senpai ka-kalau ada masalah. Yang a-aku tahu, ta-tadi pagi-pagi benar Neji-nii sudah pergi. Katanya mau ke tempat Tenten."

"Ayo! Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian!" Seru seseorang dari depan kelas. Iruka-sensei sudah datang, "Kalian berhentilah bergosip!"

"Kami nggak bergosip, sensei. Kami hanya membicarakan orang lain saja," sanggah Ino. Ino, bukankah itu sama saja?

"Dan kau Chouji. Ini sudah bel masuk, simpan keripik kentangmu itu dan cepat duduk di kursimu!"

Chouji tetap memakan potato chips-nya sambil menatap kursinya yang ditempati seseorang yang sedang tidur, "Aku nggak bisa duduk, sensei," katanya dengan mulut penuh keripik kentang.

Iruka mencoba melihat siapa itu. Dahinya berkerut, "Nara Shikamaru?"

Jelas saja satu kelas menoleh ke titik yang sama diiringi koor, "Shikamaru-senpai?"

Dan satu suara yang nyaring masuk, "SHIKAMARU!" dibarengi dengan munculnya sesosok perempuan blondy berkuncir empat bercelana jeans dan berkaus leher v ungu, "Ternyata kau di sini. Pantas di rumahmu kau nggak ada. Di taman tempatmu biasa tidur juga nggak ada. Di kampus nggak ada. Kalau aku telepon, angkat dong! HEI, SHIKAMARU!"

Kemudian dia tersadar kalau sudah menjadi objek perhatian adik-adik kelasnya, sekelas penuh pula ditambah sang guru matematika.

"Eh?" dia kelimpungan dan malu. Temari menarik lengan Shikamaru, mencoba membangunkan si pemalas yang jenius itu. "Shikamaru, bangun!" dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Dan Shikamaru-pun bangun dengan malas-malasan. Dia berdiri dan keluar kelas begitu saja tanpa dosa. Malah mengeluarkan gerutuannya yang biasa sambil menguap, "Hoaahhm... Mendokusei."

"Ah?" giliran Temari yang kebingungan. Dia membungkuk berkali-kali pada Iruka. Meminta maaf mewakili Shikamaru sebelum dia pergi menyusul pacarnya itu. Temari kembali memarahi Shikamaru. Teriakan-teriakannya bahkan masih terdengar jelas oleh seluruh manusia yang ada di kelas 3.2.. "BISA-BISANYA KAU TERTIDUR DI KELAS. APA KAU LUPA KITA SUDAH BUKAN SISWA SINI LAGI? HEI, SHIKAMARU! Eh, apa katamu? Tempat untuk tidur paling enak selain kasur adalah di kelas? YANG BENAR SAJA KAU, SHIKAMARU!"

Iruka menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan kelakuan luar biasa mantan murid-muridnya. Yah, untung saja mereka anak-anak yang cerdas.

Tapi bagaimana bisa Shikamaru dan Temari saling menyukai, ya?

"Iya, hahaha... Kakakmu baru saja dari kelasku, Gaara. Bukan Kankurou, tapi Temari... Biasalah, mereka kan selalu saj–," Ino masih saja belum memutus percakapan via teleponnya.

"Dan pacarannya lanjutkan saat istirahat, Yamanaka!" seru Iruka.

"Ada apa dengan aku?" tanya Kankurou yang dari tadi diam bersamaan dengan Iruka, sambil tetap memahat boneka kayu di mejanya di pojok mendengar namanya disebut -maksudnya saat Ino mengatakan '_kakaknya Gaara_', bukankah dia juga kakaknya Gaara? -, dan dia tidak tahu ada apa. Dia bahkan tak tahu kakaknya baru saja menjadi objek perhatian sekelasnya.

"Ini kelas matematika, Sabaku no Kankurou, bukan kelas seni!"

"Oh? Ini bukan kelas seni, ya?" yang membalas bukannya Kankurou, melainkan Sai. Dia memasukkan buku sketsa dan perlengkapan melukisnya ke dalam laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan buku teks bahasa Inggris.

"Ini juga bukan kelas bahasa Inggris!"

"Ini yang namanya semangat gejolak masa muda yang membara, sensei!" Rock Lee berseru tiba-tiba dengan mengepalkan tangannya ke atas dengan mata berbinar-binar dari berdiri di atas kursinya dengan sebelah kaki di atas meja.

CLING! CLING!

Giginya bersinar saat dia menyengir. Memberikan efek menyilaukan di mata seluruh teman sekelasnya.

"KAU PAKAI PASTA GIGI APA, SIH?" protes Kiba karena Akamaru yang dia bawa ke dalam kelas nyaris saja tak bisa membuka mata lagi, "Akamaru bertahanlah. Ayo kita ke UKS!"

Iruka kini memijat pelipisnya dengan putus asa.

Bukankah hampir setiap hari di melarang bocah Inuzuka itu membawa anjing peliharaannya sampai kelas?

Ya Tuhan, semoga dia bisa tahan satu tahun lagi dengan mereka.

Hanya tinggal satu tahun lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan kau Teme, kau nggak pernah bilang kakakmu kerja di Akatsuki FM," gerutu Naruto di telepon.

"Kakakku yang mana, nih?"

"Itachi."

"Aku nggak pernah bilang, ya? Kau juga nggak pernah tanya, lalu buat apa aku bilang?"

Si Uchiha Sasuke ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Naruto tambah kesal, "Buat apa? Tentu saja buat membantuku bertemu dengan Yuuna, baka!"

"Cih! Kau cuma bisa merepotkan aku saja. Kau telepon saja Itachi sendiri. Kau kan tahu nomor handphone-nya."

"Nggak diangkat."

"Tentu saja nggak diangkat, Dobe. Dia kan sedang on air sekarang."

Naruto tambah bingung, "Bukankah yang sedang tengah on air Teen Time, Yuuna?"

"Dasar bodoh, bahkan Yuuna-pun akan kerepotan jika harus on air sendiri."

"Itachi operatornya?"

"Iya."

"Sialan kau Teme, kau nggak pernah bilang kakakmu operatornya Yuuna."

"Aku nggak pernah bilang, ya? Kau juga nggak pernah tanya, lalu buat apa aku bilang?"

Naruto makin kesal, "Buat apa? Tentu saja buat membantuku bertemu dengan Yuu –AAH! Sudahlah! Ini nggak akan selesai. Nanti keburu acaranya selesai dan Yuuna keburu pulang."

Naruto memutus telepon dengan tekanan yang keras di LCD iPhone-nya begitu sadar obrolan mereka berulang.

.

.

.

.

Setelah merayu resepsionis stasiun radio itu lumayan lama, akhirnya wanita itu memperbolehkan Naruto bertemu Itachi. Wanita resepsionis itu mengantar naruto masuk.

Dia meninggalkan Naruto di dekat pintu di luar sebuah ruangan. Semenit kemudian wanita itu muncul dan meminta Naruto menunggu sebentar.

Huh, sebentar apanya? Ini sudah lima belas menit.

Naruto mencoba mengintip dari kaca di pintu ruang siar tersebut.

Matanya menangkap seorang gadis yang sedang duduk memunggunginya. Gadis dengan rambut gelap yang digelung berantakan dengan pensil dengan headset besar di kepalanya, microphone dan meja dengan berbagai peralatan di hadapannya. Gadis itu memakai t-shirt lengan pendek warna putih dengan celana katun longgar berpotongan arabian selulut warna biru. Shawl warna pelangi melilit lehernya. Dari belakang saja dia terlihat keren dengan gaya casual-nya. Sebuah gitar akustik yang terlihat biasa saja dan lapisannya ada yang terkelupas –berbeda dengan miliknya, dia sangat menyayangkan Yuuna-nya memakai gitar seperti itu –bersandar manis di sisi meja tak jauh darinya.

Dia dan gadisnya hanya terhalang sebuah dinding dan jaraknyapun tak sampai lima meter. Sedang asyik-asyiknya memandangi sang pujaan hati, tiba-tiba wajah sinis khas Uchiha menghalangi pandangannya. Menatapnya dengan tajam.

"UWAAA!" dia terkejut bukan main. Membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah begitu pintu terbuka dan Itachi muncul dari sana. Membuat topi baseball SMA Konoha-nya terlepas dari kepalanya –dia bukan anggota tim baseball, hanya saja topinya nyaman dipakai –. Dia mengambilnya dan memakainya lagi, "Kau... Kau mengagetkanku, Itachi!"

"Ada apa kau ke sini? Waktuku hanya...," Itachi melihat jam tangannya, "Tujuh menit. Jadi cepat katakan apa maumu?"

"Pertemukan aku dengan Yuuna. Kenalkan aku dengannya?"

"Apa?" tanya Itachi. Dahinya berkerut. Kenapa dia terlihat bingung?

"Aku bilang aku ingin bertemu Yuuna dan berkenalan dengannya. Mudah, kan?"

Itachi masih terlihat bingung, "Lho? Bukankah..." Tiba-tiba dia menyeringai menyeramkan. Ada apa dengannya? "Nggak bisa!"

"Kenapa memangnya?" Naruto mulai kesal. Tidak adik, tidak kakak, dua-duanya menyebalkan.

Itachi melipat lengannya di depan dada dan dengan sombongnya berkata, "Dia aset kami. Kami nggak mau harta kami, rusak olehmu."

"Memangnya aku mau melakukan apa terhadapnya? Aku kan cuma ingin bertemu dan kenalan saja."

"Dan memangnya dia mau bertemu denganmu, Namikaze?"

"Eh? Apa kau bilang?" suara Naruto sudah mulai keras. Dia mulai tak sabar.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Menyerah sajalah. Nikmati saja siaran radionya. Dia memang tidak mau bertemu siapapun di luar Akatsuki FM. Dia mau menjaga imejnya, tahu!"

"Ugh! Lihat saja, Itachi! Aku pasti akan berhasil bertemu dan berkenalan dengannya," Kemudian Naruto berbalik dan pergi.

Sementara itu Itachi yang masih menyeringai akhirnya terkekeh sendiri dan kembali masuk ke ruang siar, yang ditatap si penyiar dengan tatapan bingung.

"Senpai kenapa? Tadi siapa?"

"Penggemarmu."

"Oo... eh, senpai, setelah lagu ini, tolong putarkan 'Locked of Heaven'-nya Bruno Mars, ya."

"Oke," balas Itachi yang kemudian duduk di kursinya sendiri, "Eh, kalau orang lain tahu kau itu Yuuna, bagaimana ya?"

"Eh? Senpai nggak bilang apa-apa sama orang-orang, kan?"

"Nggak. Memang kenapa kalauorang lain tahu?"

"Senpai kan sudah kuberi tahu. Kalau itu terjadi aku bisa...," dia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Sangat malu."

"Tapi kau nggak bisa sembunyi selamanya, kan," Itachi ingat pihak Akatsuki selalu menolak siapapun yang meminta Yuuna sebagai presenter acara yang mereka sponsori.

"Kalau tiba saatnya aku siap, senpai."

.

.

.

.

Baiklah. Kalau tidak bisa dipertemukan, ia akan menunggu di sini saja. Di depan meja resepsionis yang memandangnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?" si gadis resepsionis memang penasaran.

"Nggak kok, tinggal menunggu saja," jawab Naruto santai sambil berjalan menuju sofa di lobby Akatsuki FM. Kakinya lumayan pegal juga setelah berdiri satu jam.

"Menunggu siapa?" si resepsionis sungguh sangat ingin tahu saja urusan orang lain.

Tapi Naruto tak keberatan menjawabnya. Dia malah dengan senang hati menjawab, "Menunggunya," sambil menunjuk ke speaker kecil di plafon yang sedang memperdengarkan siaran dari ruang siar yang tadi sempat dikunjungi Naruto –walau dia hanya sampai di depannya saja –.

"Kau temannya?"

"Calon," jawaban Naruto makin membingungkan si resepsionis. Tapi Naruto tak ambil pusing. Dia tetap duduk dengan santainya. Menyangga pipinya dengan telapak tangannya di lengan sofa.

Sampai hampir jam sepuluh malam dan suara di speaker itu masih terdengar.

"**Yah, namanya hidup memang nggak lepas dari masalah."**

Naruto tersenyum. Iya, tak ada seorangpun yang tak punya masalah. _'Dan masalahku adalah kamu, Yuuna. Aku belum bisa bertemu kamu,'_ ujarnya dalam hati, kemudian tersenyum, _'Tapi masalahku akan terselesaikan sebentar lagi'_.

"**Kamu nggak boleh pesimis karena sebenarnya di luar sana ada banyak orang yang punya masalah yang sama seperti kamu, atau mungkin bahkan lebih berat lagi."**

"**Jadi intinya apa, Yuuna?"**

Berarti ini suara Itachi. Cih! Naruto sempat menganggap suara operator itu seperti aksesoris unik siaran Yuuna. Sekarang dengan kesadaran penuh, dia tarik anggapannya itu. Yang sebenar-benarnya adalah... suara Itachi benar-benar mengganggu.

"**Intinya, never give up and open minded. Kita semua tahu kan, pelangi itu nggak akan muncul kalau nggak ada hujan? Aurora di kutub utara juga nggak muncul setiap hari, dia butuh proses untuk mencapai keindahan itu."**

Analogi yang bagus, Yuuna.

"**Yah..., mengerti kan, maksud Yuuna?"**

"**Analoginya memusingkan."**

"**Memusingkan hanya untuk senpai."**

"**Hei! Maksudmu apa hah, Yuuna?"**

"**Hahaha... Maksudnya durasi senpai... durasi. Habis ini kan ada Lead to Midnight Show. Tuh, Kisame-senpai sudah ada di sini. Jatah Yuuna malam ini sudah selesai, senpai. Buat yang belum mengantuk atau insomnianya lagi kumat, dengerin Lead to Midnight setelah ini, ya. Soalnya Kisame-senpai sudah siap-siap di ruang siar sebelah, minna. Jangan lupa terus dengarkan Teen Time with Yuuna setiap senin, rabu, jumat, sabtu, dan minggu jam delapan sampai sepuluh malam. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di radionya anak muda Konoha, Akatsuki FM. Speak your feel, mind, and beats. And always stay away from drugs and alcohol, pal. Jaa ne..."**

_._

_I used to think that I could not go on_

_And life was nothing but an awful song_

_But now I know the meaning of true love_

_I'm leaning on the everlasting arms_

_If I can see it, then I can do it_

_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can touch the sky_

_I think about it every night and day_

_Spread my wings and fly away_

_I believe I can soar_

_I see me running through that open door_

_I believe I can fly_

_..._

_(i believe i can fly – r. kelly)_

_._

Sedang enak-enaknya mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Yuuna, iPhone Naruto bergetar tanpa permisi. Mengagetkannya karena handphone itu ada di saku celananya. Membuatnya sedikit geli.

Nama Sakura terpampang di sana.

"Yosh, Moshi-moshi Sakura-chan!"

"Ya ya ya. Moshi-moshi."

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Kau ada di mana sih, Naruto?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"IBUMU MENELEPONKU, TAHU! DIA TANYA KAU DIMANA. MANA AKU TAHU KAU ADA DI MANA. MEMANGNYA KAU DI MANA? KAU KABUR DARI RUMAH? YA AMPUN, NARUTO! PULANGLAH! KALAU ADA MASALAH KAN KAU BISA BICARAKAN. KAU SEPERTI BUKAN NARUTO SAJA. PULANG! AKU NGGAK MAU IBUMU MENELEPONKU HANYA KARENA KEBODOHANMU! LAGIPULA KENAPA TELEPONMU NGGAK DI ANGKAT-ANGKAT, SIH?"

Naruto sampai harus menjauhkan handphone-nya dari telinganya. Suara Sakura terlalu keras. Dia tak mau gendang telinganya sampai rusak. Jelas saja dia tidak sadar ada yang meneleponnya, handphone-nya dia silent.

"Kabur? Kau ngomong apa sih, Sakura-chan? Aku sedang di Akatsuki FM. Sebentar lagi aku pulang."

"Hah? Apa? Akatsuki FM? Huh! Kau merepotkan saja! Telepon ibumu kalau begitu!"

"Iya, baiklah."

Baru saja Naruto memutuskan hubungan teleponnya dengan Sakura dan mengembalikan dering handphone-nya ke mode normal, handphone itu berdering kencang. Kembali mengagetkannya hingga ia hampir saja melempar gadget itu.

"Sial! Siapa lagi sih?" gerutunya. Dan jadi bad mood begitu melihat nama Ino terpampang di layar. Rasanya dia bisa menebak apa tujuan sepupunya itu meneleponnya. "Moshi-moshi."

"Naruto ka –."

"Ibuku meneleponmu bertanya aku di mana? Apa kau juga ingin tahu aku ada di mana? Maaf saja Ino, aku nggak akan bilang. Anggap saja aku sedang ada urusan penting. Handphone-ku tadi ku silent kalau kau mau bertanya kenapa aku nggak angkat teleponmu atau telepon ibuku. Aku akan menelepon ibuku setelah ini."

"Eh? Kok kau bisa ta –."

"Ya sudah. Jaa," Naruto memotong ucapan Ino dan memutusnya secara sepihak.

Naruto menghela napas. Kenapa hidupnya di kelilingi para wanita cerewet, sih?

Dia melihat daftar panggilan di handphone-nya. Angka yang menakjubkan. Satu dari Sasuke, delapan dari Ino, lima dari Sakura, sembilan dari ayahnya, dan dua puluh dua dari ibunya.

Wow!

Dia benar-benar harus menelepon balik ibunya. Salahnya juga yang tak memberi tahu ke mana dia akan pergi.

Seorang pria dengan banyak piercing di wajahnya muncul dari elevator yang terbuka di hadapannya. Naruto mengenalinya sebagai Pein, drummer band punk rock The Ame, yang sekaligus kepala redaksi Scream –majalah musik keras yang juga masih satu grup dengan Akatsuki FM –, Naruto lumayan menggemarinya. Tapi tak ada waktu untuk minta foto atau tanda tangan jika bencana akan datang padanya sebentar lagi. Bencana dari ibunya.

Naruto beranjak bangun dan berdiri agak ke pojok, jujur, dia malu jika ada yang mendengarnya sedang dimarahi ibunya. Hei, dia kan laki-laki. Seorang pria punya gengsi yang besar, kan?

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menekan tombol 'call' di handphone-nya. Oke, siap.

"Mo-moshi-moshi, kaa-s –."

"ANAK BODOH! KAU DI MANA?" benar-benar. Seperti gelegar suara dari neraka.

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar melempar handphone-nya –walau tak sengaja –. Benda itu berhasil jatuh di dekat kakinya. Sebenarnya dia sempat berharap benda itu rusak, tapi nyatanya tidak. Benda itu selamat.

Naruto berjongkok di pojok di depan handphone-nya. Hebat sekali ibunya. Dia tidak menyalakan speaker-nya, tapi suara ibunya yang marah-marah jelas terdengar tiap katanya di telinganya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sebuah mobil sedan hitam sudah terparkir di depan lobby gedung enam lantai itu. Sementara seorang gadis berambut gelap yang digelung asal yang memakai t-shirt putih dengan celana katun longgar berpotongan arabian selulut warna biru dan dilengkapi shawl pelangi, muncul dari lorong di samping resepsionis.

Dia berbincang sebentar dengan gadis resepsionis. Darinya pula, si penyiar beken itu tahu jika ada seseorang yang menunggunya. Dia melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang berjongkok memunggunginya. Gadis itu tak tahu siapa dia dan posisi itu... Sedang apa dia? Posisi yang aneh.

Dia berniat menghampiri cowok itu. Tapi supirnya sudah cerewet mengingatkannya tentang jam malam yang diberlakukan ayahnya. Dia menatap punggung cowok itu sejenak sebelum beranjak masuk mobil sambil berpikir, _'Rasanya orang itu nggak asing, deh'_.

Uzumaki Kushina masih berteriak-teriak di telepon saat sesuatu seperti membisikinya untuk menoleh ke belakang.

Maka ia melakukannya dan dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut gelap yang digelung asal yang memakai t-shirt putih dengan celana spandex biru longgar selutut dan dilengkapi shawl pelangi masuk ke dalam sedan hitam di depan lobby.

Matanya birunya menyipit. Gadis itu seperti Yuuna yang dilihatnya tadi sedang siaran.

AARGH! Dasar Naruto bodoh! Tolol!

Dia mengutuk dirinya.

Itu memang Yuuna.

Sial!

Dia harus mengejarnya kalau mau bertemu dengan gadis itu. Dia sudah berlari beberapa langkah sebelum berbalik hanya untuk mengambil handphone-nya yang tergeletak di pojok –sial! –dan kembali berlari mencoba menyusul mobil itu. Gagal. Mobil itu sudah terlalu jauh. Naruto hanya bisa melihat plat nomor mobilnya.

K 2 HC.

Ia berhenti berlari. Baik. Akan ia ingatkan terus tiga huruf dan angka dua itu.

"... to...," eh? Seperti ada suara. Samar-samar. Naruto-pun menatap handphone di tangannya yang tadi sempat terlupakan. Ternyata masih terhubung dengan ibunya. "... Naruto..." suara itu terdengar lagi.

Peluh bercucuran dari keningnya. Gawat!

Dia dengan sangat perlahan dan tangan gemetaran dia mendekatkan benda itu ke telinganya lagi, dan,"NARUTOOOO!"

.

.

.

.

**[to be continued]**


	4. Chapter 3: Poker Heart

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, miliknya sekarang dan nanti

The Voice © Jinsei Megami, cuma ceritanya doang yang Meg punya :'(

.

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Pairing: NaruHina (pastinya...), dan ada yang lain juga

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), konflik yang begitu aja, klimaks yang gak klimaks-klimaks amat (Meg juga bingung klimaksnya di mana), selipan lirik yang gak tahu ganggu apa gak

.

Summary:

Yuuna, penyiar radio yang paling digemari remaja di Konoha, tak terkecuali Naruto. Dia jatuh cinta pada penyiar itu. Hinata-pun diam-diam memendam cinta pada Naruto. Di sisi lain, Naruto mulai melihat Hinata sebagai sosok yang indah. Dia galau.

.

Read first, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^

Enjoy read, Minna~

.

.

Jinsei Megami Proudly Present

**THE VOICE**

.

**Chapter ****3****: Poker Heart**

.

.

.

Malam-malam disidang dan dimarahi ibunya, benar-benar bukan saat yang dinantikan Naruto untuk menjadi saat-saat menjelang tidurnya.

Bayangkan saja! dia baru sampai rumah jam setengah sebelas, diinterogasi dan dimarahi selama dua jam –hebat sekali ibunya tahan memarahainya selama itu –dan ayahnya hanya melipat lengannya dan mengangguk-angguk. Padahal ayahnya memejamkan matanya. Tidur.

Dia baru tidur jam satu dini hari. Dan kalau dia tidur lebih dari jam 12 malam, insomnianya pasti kumat. Dia hanya tidur dua jam. Jam tiga pagi dia bangun dan setelah itu dia tak bisa tidur lagi.

Hasilnya?

Pagi ini kepalanya jadi pusing dan perutnya mual.

.

.

.

.

Dia masuk kelas dengan lunglai. Semua orang yang sudah datang menatapnya heran. Tidak biasanya seorang Namikaze Naruto tak bersemangat di pagi cerah seperti ini. Tak biasanya dia datang sepagi ini, biasanya dia datang beberapa detik sebelum bel masuk berdentang. Benar-benar tidak biasa. Dan lagi matanya merah. Biru dan merah bukan perpaduan yang bagus. Terlalu kontras.

"Hei, Dobe, berhasil bertemu Yuuna?" seru Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto yang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, matanya terpejam. Sasuke sendiri baru sampai bersamaan dengan Sakura, juga beberapa yang lainnya.

"Cih! Tanya saja pada Itachi!" jawabnya ketus, dia masih kesal pada sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi semalam saat kutelepon, kau sedang di Akatsuki FM?"

"Cih! Tanya saja pada Itachi!" jawaban yang sama yang diterima Sakura.

"Aku penasaran dengan yang terjadi di ruang keluarga penthouse Namikaze semalam," bisa-bisanya Ino meledek Naruto sambil lewat dan menelepon Gaara. Naruto sangat yakin, Gaara-pun sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya dari Ino. Dasar biang gosip!

Sekarang Naruto membuka matanya, menegakkan tubuhnya, dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap belakang, ke tempat sepupunya duduk, "Cih! Tanya saja pada bibimu!"

"Kau sa-sakit, Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang datang ketika Naruto diledek Ino. Dia melihat wajah Naruto yang pagi ini terlihat pucat.

"Nggak. Nggak usah khawatir, aku cuma sedikit pusing," '_dan amat sangat mengantuk'_, katanya menambahkan di pikirannya. Naruto bukannya ge-er, tapi wajah Hinata memang seperti sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

Dia pasti kuat menghadapi serangan kantuk yang merajainya. Dia masih bisa tahan.

.

.

.

.

Tidak. Dia tidak bisa tahan.

Buktinya di makin tidak bisa konsentrasi, bahkan untuk sekedar membuka mata. Dia hanya bisa bertahan selama satu setengah jam pelajaran. Sekitar empat puluh lima menit sebelum jam istirahat makan siang, di tengah-tengah pelajaran Sejarah, dia minta izin ke ruang UKS kepada Asuma-sensei.

Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya.

Menahan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

.

"Na-Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata, tapi yang diajak bicara sama sekali tak menggubris. Dia bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun. Hanya berbaring terlentang di sana. Sebelah tangan jatuh lemas menjuntai melewati kasur. Ia semakin panik. Rasa takut langsung menjalarinya. Pikiran buruk merasukinya. Tidak mungkin! Jangan-jangan..., oh tidak! Kami-sama..., "NARUTO-KUN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, NARUTO-KUN!"

"Dia hanya tidur Hinata," Hinata langsung menoleh ke asal suara sampai-sampai lehernya terasa sakit. Shizune yang baru datang langsung membenarkan letak tangan kiri Naruto ke atas tubuhnya lagi. Kemudian duduk di kursinya dan memutar benda itu hingga dia dapat berhadapan lurus dengan bangsawan Hyuuga itu.

Mau tak mau Hinata merasa malu karena dipergoki sedang berteriak hal konyol itu. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Tapi apa maksudnya kalau Naruto hanya tidur?

"Dia memang sedang Tidur," kata Shizune kemudian, seperti dia bisa membaca pikiran Hinata, "Dia bilang dia hanya tidur dua jam semalam. Wajar saja dia jadi pusing dan mual. Dan dalam kasus ini, nggak ada obat mujarab selain tidur."

Hinata menghela napas lega. Lalu dia menatap Naruto dalam. Sisi bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus yang manis. Dalam hatinya dia sangat bersyukur pangerannya baik-baik saja. Bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat makan siangpun berdering. Dia harus kembali ke kelas. Maka diapun pergi setelah membungkuk di dekat Naruto dan berbisik di telinganya, "Oyasumi, Naruto-kun... Mimpi indah, ya..."

.

.

.

.

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya, meregangkan tubuhnya. Wah, segar sekali rasanya setelah tidur pulas. Tidur cukup memang penting. Naruto melihat jam Tissot di tangannya.

Ah! Pantas saja dia merasa cukup tidur. Sekarang saja sudah hampir lewat setengah jam dari waktu pulang sekolah.

Eh? Dia menangkap sesuatu di atas meja di samping tempat tidur yang ditempatinya. Tas selempangnya sudah dibawakan seseorang ke sini –dia langsung memakainya –. Tapi bukan itu, melainkan sebuah roti melon dan sekotak jus jeruk kesukaannya. Ada secarik kertas di bawahnya. Naruto menarik dan membacanya sambil memakai kembali sepatu ketsnya –di SMA Konoha memang sudah tidak memakai uwabaki sejak satu dekade yang lalu –.

.

_**untuk makan siangmu**_

_**memang hanya roti dan jus**_

_**tapi senggaknya gastritis-mu nggak kumat**_

.

Naruto melipat dan memasukkan kertas itu ke saku kemejanya. Lalu mengambil roti di tangan kanannya dan kotak orange juice di tangan kirinya. Menatap kedua makanan itu. Dari siapa, ya?

Dia keluar ruang UKS sambil berpikir. Sambil mulai memakan rotinya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia memang lapar.

Lalu bagaimana orang itu tahu dirinya punya gastritis? Dan lagi, bagaimana orang itu tahu dia suka sekali roti melon dan orange juice? Dia tak pernah bilang apa-apa soal roti melon pada orang-orang, biasanya orang hanya tahu dia adalah seorang maniak ramen.

Sakura? Mungkin saja. Sakura sudah lama sekali bersahabat dengannya. Mereka sudah hapal kebiasaan masing-masing. Tapi biasanya sahabatnya itu akan membangunkannya dengan teriakan, atau minimal dengan guncangan yang keras di bahunya sampai badannya sakit semua. Meninggalkannya tidur dengan tenang apalagi meninggalkan pesan singkat, sama sekali bukan gayanya. Itu terlalu manis untuk seorang Haruno Sakura.

Naruto sudah menghabiskan rotinya. Dia membuang kemasannya di tempat sampah terdekat. Dia kini menyedot orange juice-nya. Melihat ke beberapa siswa yang masih ada di sekolah untuk kegiatan klub mereka.

Mulai berpikir lagi.

Sasuke? ARGH! TIDAK MUNGKIN! Bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri semua. Merinding. Menjijikan bila membayangkan Sasuke melakukan hal itu. YAKS!

Ino? Ah... Sepupunya itu tak sepeduli itu padanya.

Lalu siapa?

Apa mungkin Shizune-sensei? Hahaha... mungkin saja guru UKS itu diam-diam menggemarinya. Pikiran Naruto sudah melantur rupanya. Sekalian saja dia berpikir Iruka-sensei yang melakukannya, atau Kurenai-sensei, mungkin malah Jiraiya si penasihat Tsunade baa-chan yang mesum itu.

Hah?

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya. Bingung. Ah! Siapa saja bolehlah. Dia memang punya banyak penggemar, sih. Hehehe... dia jadi cengengesan sendiri. Narsisnya kambuh.

TING... TING TING...

Eh?

Suara piano?

Keingintahuannya membawa dirinya ke ruang musik yang memang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Suara piano lebih lantang terdengar begitu Naruto sudah sampai di pintunya yang setengah terbuka. Menampakkan seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang dengan jemarinya yang menari di atas tuts hitam putih itu.

Dan kalau tak salah ini prelude dari 'Move Like Jagger'nya Maroon5 featuring Christina Aguilera, ya?

Cahaya matahari yang menembus melewati kaca jendela membias di rambut indigonya yang panjang. Gerakan tubuhnya saat bermain piano juga membuat rambutnya yang tergerai bergoyang. Dia yang lembut memang cocok disandingkan dengan grand piano Steinway itu. Di mata Naruto sosoknya seperti bersinar. walaupun dia tidak sedang memainkan musik klasik, tetap saja dia terlihat... indah?

Membuat Naruto refleks bersuara saat gadis itu berniat melakukan hal yang sama.

.

_Just shoot for the star_

_..._

_(move like jagger – maroon5 feat. christina aguilera)_

_._

Hanya satu bait sebelum si gadis berhenti bermain piano, membelalakkan matanya, dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Hanya satu bait yang dinyanyikan Naruto sebelum dia bingung karena musik berhenti dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Eh? A-aku..."

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau juga bisa memainkan lagu band selain musik-musik klasik. Bagus sekali Hinata-chan," puji Naruto yang kembali berhasil membuat Hinata blushing. Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang musik.

"Be-benarkah, Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Tentu saja. Kau keren!" seru Naruto berdiri di harapan Hinata yang masih duduk di kursi piano. Jempol kanannya terjulur disertai cengiran dan tawanya yang biasa.

Naruto mengambil salah satu gitar yang ada di ruangan itu. Melihat dan mendengar Hinata bermain piano membuat dirinya juga ingin bermain musik. Cowok itu memposisikan dirinya duduk dekat grand piano yang tadi dimainkan Hinata dan jemari tangan kirinya mulai membantuk koord sementara jemari kanannya memetik senar-senar logam gitar dari Fender Telecaster itu. Dia bernyanyi.

_._

_Imagine there's no heaven_

_It's easy if you try_

_No hell below us, above us only sky_

_Imagine all the people, living for today..._

_._

Mata Hinata tak mampu lepas dari sosok yang menawan di depannya. Lebih tepatnya 'tak mau' lepas. Dia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan peristiwa langka ini. Naruto, pria yang disukainya secara diam-diam, menyanyi dan bermain gitar di depannya, dan hanya dirinya kini yang melihat dan mendengarnya, tak ada yang lain. Bahkan si gadis yang disukai Naruto.

Dan Naruto hanya membiarkan headset hitam yang selalu dipakai untuk mendengar suara gadis yang disukainya, hanya bertengger di lehernya. Berarti kali ini tak ada kontaminasi dari gadis itu.

Yah, Dia hanya berharap.

_._

_Imagine there's no countries_

_It isn't hard to do_

_Nothing to kill or die for, and no religion too_

_Imagine all the people, living life in peace..._

_._

Naruto benar-benar terlihat keren. Naruto, kenapa kamu harus sememukau ini, sih?

_._

_You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us, and the world will be as one_

_._

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Sudah lama Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto lebih dari mahir bila menyangkut permainan gitar. Soal suara naruto yang merdu perpaduan antara soul, rock dan jazz-pun, Hinata tahu.

Jemari Hinata kembali bergerak di atas tuts. Mengiringi nyanyian dan permainan gitar Naruto di pertengahan lagu.

_._

_Imagine no possessions_

_I wonder if you can_

_No need for greed or hunger, a brotherhood of man_

_Imagine all the people, sharing all the world..._

_You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us, and the world will live as one_

_(imagine – jhon lennon)_

_._

Tak ada tepuk tangan meriah yang menutup jam session mereka. Walau jam session mereka masuk kategori luar biasa keren. Hanya ada tatapan dan senyuman tulus yang saling berbalas.

.

.

.

.

Mansion Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Hiashi memandang putri sulungnya dengan heran. Hari ini sejak pulang sekolah, putrinya itu bersikap aneh. Bahkan keanehan itu berlanjut sampai saat makan malam.

"Hinata, tidak sopan bersenandung saat di meja makan."

Hinata terkejut ditegur seperti itu oleh ayahnya, "Ma-maaf otou-sama. Tak akan saya ulangi lagi."

"Bagus. Berlakulah layaknya seorang bangsawan Hyuuga, Hinata."

"Baik, otou-sama."

"Sebaiknya pria itu orang baik-baik," perkataan Hiashi yang tiba-tiba membuat semua yang ada di ruang makan mansion Hyuuga itu, Hanabi, Neji –yang belum berangkat ke Inggris –, dan Hinata menoleh pada kepala keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga itu. Apalagi Hiashi malah tersenyum pada Hinata. Ayahnya itu menatapnya lembut, "Jelas sekali kau terlihat seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, putriku."

Hinata blushing.

Salah satu hal yang Hinata suka dari keluarganya, dari ayahnya –walau keluarga Hyuuga kaku dan penuh dengan peraturan dan tata krama –, tetap ada rasa hangat sebuah keluarga di sana. Hinata memang dituntut untuk selalu menjaga sikap, mengikuti kelas kepribadian yang berat dan mendalami musik klasik yang memusingkan. Itu memang bukan passion-nya, tapi selama ayahnya juga mengizinkan dirinya melakukan hal yang ia suka, ia tak masalah menjalani itu semua.

Sebelumnya tidak begini. Sampai dua tahun lalu, dia masih merasa tercekik dengan gaya hidup keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga. Terlalu kaku dan memegang teguh adat istiadat turun temurun yang keras dan kolot. Benar-benar membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Hinata harus melakukan itu, harus ini. Hinata tak boleh begitu, tak boleh begini. Dia seakan tak punya kuasa apapun terhadap dirinya sendiri. Diapun tak tahu apa yang ingin dia lakukan atas keinginannya sendiri. Kadang Hinata kecilpun ingin lari dan menghilang.

Hingga dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menginspirasinya. Yang memotivasinya –walau Hinata sendiri tahu orang itu sama sekali tak sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Hinata –. Menyadarkannya bahwa ia bukannya sama sekali tidak punya asa, dia hanya tak mampu mengutarakannya. Keberanian orang itu memberanikannya juga untuk bicara pada ayahnya tentang apa yang menjadi keinginan, cita, dan mimpinya. Hiashi bahkan berkaca-kaca kala itu. Tak percaya Hinata-nya bisa berargumentasi sekukuh itu melawan Hiashi. Saat itupun Hinata baru mengetahui ayahnya adalah generasi paling demokratis.

Keluarganya tak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Wah..., nee-san wajahnya seperti tomat matang," perkataan Hanabi membuat Hinata tambah blushing.

Neji ikut bicara, dengan nada datar, "Rasanya aku tahu siapa pria itu."

.

.

.

.

"AH, MINATO! KENAPA KAU MENANG TERUS, SIH? KAU CURANG, YA?"

Mendengar teriakan istrinya, membuat Minato harus menjauhkan kepalanya. Dia harus menyelamatkan gendang telinganya. Untung saja penthouse mereka menempati seluruh lantai teratas Konoha Royal Tower, kalau tidak mungkin para tetangga sudah menggedor pintu mereka dan melakukan protes atas dasar tuntutan polusi suara dan mengganggu ketenangan.

"Poker itu adalah strategi, Kushina sayang. Bagus nggaknya kartu menempati posisi kedua. Seharusnya malah kau yang bisa menang di ronde ini. Bukankah kau yang punya tiga ace dan tiga poker?"

"Ugh! Iya, memang," tapi Kushina tetap kesal, kartu di tangannya masih banyak, "TAPI KAU KAN BISA MENGALAH PADAKU, SUAMIKU!"

Naruto hanya melihat pertengkaran satu arah kedua orang tuanya di depannya. Ibunya memang ekspresif. Huh, padahal ini kan masalah sepele. Hanya soal permainan kartu setelah makan malam. Dasar kaa-san.

Naruto juga kalah dari ayahnya. Padahal tinggal satu kartu lagi. Dia memandang kartu di tangannya. Padahal kartunya bagus. Poker. Two heart.

Dua hati?

Kenapa rasanya kartu ditangannya sedang mengejeknya, ya? Memangnya dia sedang punya dua cinta? Cintanya hanya untuk Yuuna seorang. Hatinya tidak akan selingkuh.

Benarkah? Bukankah ada seorang gadis yang menarik perhatiannya? Yang bahkan sempat dia gambarkan 'indah'?

Ah! Apa-apaan ini?

Masa hanya karena nge-jam segitu saja sudah membuatnya galau?

Dia melempar kartu itu di tengah-tengah ayah dan ibunya. "KALIAN BERISIK!"

Naruto jadi sewot sendiri. Membuat kedua orang tuanya menghentikan pertengkaran satu arah mereka dan menoleh heran ke arah putra tunggal mereka itu.

"KAA-SAN HARUS SERING BERLATIH MEMAKAI AKAL DARIPADA EMOSI KALAU MAU MENANG! JANGAN KERJAANNYA BERGOSIP MELULU!"

Uzumaki Kushina shock mendengar perkataan putranya yang amat tajam menusuk.

"DAN APA SALAHNYA SIH KALAU TOU-SAN SEKALI-SEKALI MENGALAH PADA KAA-SAN? JANGAN TERLALU MENURUTI EGO, DONG!"

Namikaze Minato jadi merasa telah di vonis hukuman pengadilan oleh putranya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

"NGGAK APA-APA!" sadar dengan suaranya yang terlalu kencang dari tadi, Naruto mengulang statement-nya itu, dengan suara yang lebih pelan, "Aku nggak apa-apa. Aku ke kamar dulu."

"Sekarang bahkan belum jam setengah delapan, Naruto."

"Aku mau belajar, Kaa-san. Aku kan sudah kelas tiga."

Minato dan Kushina saling berpandangan ketika Naruto meninggalkan mereka di ruang makan. Meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan di kepala mereka.

Satu hal yang dalam urutan pertama yang mereka tidak percayai, anak mereka mau belajar?

"Dia kenapa?"

"Dia sedang galau, Kushina sayang," jawab Minato atas pertanyaan istrinya. Lelaki paruh baya yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang ia wariskan ke anak tunggalnya itu tersenyum kalem begitu diambilnya kartu yang tadi dilempar putranya ke tengah-tengah mereka, "Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan cinta."

"Wah..., putraku sudah besar... Aku jadi merasa tua."

.

.

.

.

Naruto sama sekali tidak belajar. Dia malah tiduran di atas kasurnya yang nyaman. Matanya terpejam, tapi bukan berarti dia sudah tidur. Dia hanya sedang menikmati suara dari headset hitamnya yang biasa yang kini sedang menutupi telinganya dengan sempurna.

Suara Yuuna. Dan petikan gitarnya.

_._

_Notice me_

_Take my hand_

_Why are we_

_Strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me?_

_._

Lagunya sangat lagu cewek sekali. Lagu dari satu dekade yang lalu yang sudah basi. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka lagu maupun penyanyi aslinya. Sama sekali bukan seleranya. Tapi apapun lagunya, dia suka atau tidak, jika Yuuna yang bernyanyi, dia akan mendengarkannya.

_._

_Everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

_._

'_Aku memang membutuhkanmu, Yuuna_,' Naruto membatin, '_hanya kau yang bisa membuatku ceria dan bahagia hanya dengan mendengarmu saja_'.

_._

_I make believe_

_That you are here_

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

_What have I done_

_You seem to move on easy_

_And everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_..._

_(everytime – britney spears)_

_._

Matanya memang terpejam. Dan dia memang telah tertidur.

.

.

.

.

**[to be continued]**

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Chapter3 update! (atau chapter 4, ya? Plus prolog. Haha...)

Sekali lagi Meg minta maap atas keplin-planan Meg yang udah mecah chap kemaren jadi dua. Tadinya ini chap 2, eh malah jadi chap 3… :D

Terus..., thank you banget buat:

**Algojo**: "Sumpeh ya..., Algojo-senpai tuh namanya doang yang sangar, tapi ternyata baik... banget." *_Meg peluk juga, ya_* "Makasih atas sarannya, ini udah 3k+. Gimana? Ini udah pas blom?"

**tika. thequin**: "Eh? Ada humornya, ya? Haha..., ngebikin orang ketawa itu susah, makasih ya udah ketawa."

**Guest** 'yang kemaren': "Aaah..., Meg lega fic Meg beda ama manwha yg kamu baca. Karena Meg emang gak tau manhwa itu. Kamu benar! Meg emang biasa nulis tapi... nulis laporan! Haha... :D " *duh, jgn inget2 laporan ah, bikin Meg mules :(

**namikaze abe-san**: "Apa2an Abe-san manggil Meg senpai? Meg kan baru 2 bulanan tau fic! harusnya Meg yg manggil Abe-san senpai

**Paris Violette**: "Paris yakin kalo Yuuna itu... ? Hah?"

**Unnie Soo ShikShin** + **Fran Friyn Kun** + + **livylaval** + reviewer laen yang gak Meg sebut: "Makasih banget reviewnya..." *ampe bungkuk2

Ospek aja anak baru ini, senpai... Pake review boleh. Pake flame? Mm..., gapapa deh. Please lagi, jangan kejam-kejam ya...


	5. Chapter 4: Even the Book Mocking Him

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, selalu miliknya kemarin, sekarang, dan nanti

The Voice © Jinsei Megami, cuma ceritanya doang yang Meg punya :'(

.

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Pairing: NaruHina (pengennya...), dan ada yang lain juga

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), konflik yang gitu doang, klimaks yang gak klimaks-klimaks amat (Meg juga bingung klimaksnya di mana), selipan lirik yang gak tahu ganggu apa gak

.

Summary:

Pernah dengar seseorang jadi gundah karena sesuatu yang indah? Itu yang menimpa Namikaze Naruto. Dia masih tetap kukuh mencintai Yuuna, si penyiar Akatsuki FM yang paling digemari itu. Sesuatu yang indah itu memang telah mengusik hati dan pikirannya. Dia ingin sejenak menghindar agar tak goyah. Bisakah?

.

Read first, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^

Enjoy read, Minna~

.

.

Jinsei Megami Proudly Present

**THE VOICE**

.

**Chapter ****4****: Even the Book Mocking Him**

.

.

.

Di SMA Konoha –seperti juga di seluruh SMA di Jepang –, memang harus menyiapkan para anak didiknya untuk ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Persentase kelulusan di perguruan tinggi itulah yang menjadi salah satu tolak ukur keberhasilan sebuah sekolah dalam mendidik para siswanya.

Maka di SMA Konoha akan mengadakan pekan ujian khusus untuk siswa-siswa kelas tiga. Bukan untuk menilai murid dan me-ranking-nya, tapi untuk mengukur sejauh mana kemampuan para murid dan agar mereka tidak melupakan pelajaran yang telah lalu.

Dengan demikian, para guru dapat memberikan materi yang sesuai dengan kebutuhan para murid agar dapat melalui ujian akhir dan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi dengan lebih mudah.

Jadwal pekan ujian minggu depan –bukan minggu besok, tapi minggu besoknya lagi – untuk siswa-siswa kelas tiga, sudah terpampang di papan pengumunan SMA Konoha yang hanya satu-satunya itu.

Membuat kerumunan yang sama padatnya seperti hari pertama tahun ajaran baru minggu lalu. Membuat beberapa siswa menggerutu betapa pelitnya kepala sekolah Tsunade. Mungkin dia hanya berencana membuat murid-muridnya berkumpul tanpa sekat. Siapa tahu?

Beberapa siswa terlihat sedang mencatat. Beberapanya lagi ada yang memfoto jadwal itu dengan handphone mereka. Dan banyak yang hanya melihat saja, mungkin berniat melihat catatan jadwal dari temannya. Dan ada yang kesulitan melihat papan itu, menjinjit-jinjit dengan sia-sia. Dan ada pula yang memandang seseorang yang sedang kesulitan melihat papan pengumuman.

Ya, kali ini dia melihat Hinata kesulitan melihat apapun di papan pengumuman lagi. Rasa sungkan gadis itu pada orang-orang menghambatnya lagi. Padahal bisa saja dia menanyakan jadwal ujian mereka pada teman-teman wanitanya yang lain seperti Ino dan Sakura. Entah kenapa tidak dia lakukan. Mungkinkah dia juga sungkan dengan sahabatnya sendiri?

Naruto sendiri sudah mencatat jadwal itu di kertas yang ia minta dari Rock Lee. Sebenarnya dia ingin memberitahunya jadwal itu, tapi kali ini di harus menjaga diri, hati, pikiran, dan perasaannya sendiri. Dia tidak boleh berpaling dari Yuuna. Tapi di sisi lain, dia juga tidak tega melihat Hinata. Gadis itu tidak boleh dibiarkan tanpa bantuan seperti itu.

Dia mengeluarkan iPhone-nya, memfoto jadwal itu dan memasukkan kembali gadget itu ke saku celananya. Lalu dia memandangi kertas di tangannya. Tapi bagaimana agar kertas ini sampai ke tangan Hinata? Sedangkan dia telah memutuskan untuk mengambil jarak dengan Hinata sementara ini.

Ah, itu dia!

"Oi, Chouji!" dia memanggil Chouji yang terlihat baru datang dengan Kiba.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Chouji dengan mulut penuh potato chips.

"Aku mau minta tolong."

"Bayarannya?"

"Potato chips rasa rendang."

"Memang ada?"

"Tentu saja."

"Oke. Mau minta tolong apa?"

Naruto menyerahkan secarik kertas itu pada temannya yang bertubuh subur, "Tolong berikan ini pada Hinata-chan."

Alisnya bertaut. Dia menyeringai memandang Naruto, "Surat cinta? Kalau begitu bayarannya nggak cukup."

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa wajahnya panas. Walau itu jelas tidak benar, tapi tetap sukses membuatnya salah tingkah, "Li-lihat dulu dong tulisannya, bodoh! Itu jadwal ujian minggu depan."

Chouji melihat tulisan di kertas itu dan hanya mengangguk-angguk, "Aku minta, ya."

"Itu untuk Hinata-chan, kalau kau mau aku sudah memfotonya. Nanti kukirimkan."

"Oke."

.

.

.

.

Kini Hinata memandang kertas yang baru saja diserah terima dari Chouji.

Jadwal ujian? Katanya dari Naruto. Dia menoleh ke arah tempat –yang menurut Chouji –di mana tadi Naruto berada. Padahal tempat itu hanya sejauh beberapa kaki dari tempatnya berdiri. Kenapa Naruto tidak menyerahkannya langsung padanya?

Dan sekarang tempat itu kosong. Tak ada siapapun di sana.

.

.

.

.

"Suku banyak f(x) dibagi x2-1 sisanya 2x-5 dan jika f(x) dibagi x2-4 sisanya x+3. Tentukan sisanya jika f(x) dibagi dengan x2+3x+2!" Sakura membacakan salah satu soal di buku kumpulan soal matematika di tangannya, yang dia dapatkan dari salah satu rak di gedung ini. Dia menatap sahabat pirang di hadapannya dengan kesal, menarik headset yang menutupi telinganya dengan kasar.

"Aduh! Ittai, Sakura-chan!"

"BUAT APA –" teriakan Sakura berhenti ketika Karin, gadis muda barkacamata bersurai kemerahan yang bekerja freelance sebagai pustakawati SMA Konoha, membuat desisan dengan tatapan mematikan kepada mereka sambil menunjuk tulisan besar 'JANGAN BERISIK!'di salah satu sisi perpustakaan yang kosong dari rak buku. Sakura-pun melanjutkan bicara dengan suara mendesis pula seperti ular, "Buat apa kau kesini kalau bukan mau ikut belajar? Kau juga sama sekali nggak mendengarkan aku!"

"Aku dengar Sakura-chan. Volume-nya aku kecilkan."

"Kalau begitu mulailah kerjakan soal itu seperti Sasuke!" Kata Sakura, Sasuke sendiri tak begitu mendengar apa yang di katakan kekasih yang duduk di sampingnya. Dia tengah serius mengolah rumus matematika.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, menginterupsi, "Sakura-chan, nggak bisakah kita belajar bahasa Inggris saja dulu?"

"Ujian pertamanya matematika, Naruto! Bahasa Inggris...," Sakura melihat jadwalnya, "Baru hari kamis. Belajar yang ini saja dulu."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya lagi, "Sakura-chan? 'x'-nya boleh diganti 'r'?"

"'R'?" jelas saja Sakura bingung. Apa maksud si pirang ini dengan 'r'.

"'R' untuk ramen," ujarnya datar dan melanjutkan, "Suku banyak f(ramen) dibagi ramen2-1 sisanya 2ramen-5 dan jika f(ramen) dibagi x2-4 si –"

"Hah? Apa?" Sakura kira dia salah dengar.

"Kalau nggak boleh 'r', ganti 'rm' saja, ya," Naruto bicara lagi dengan datar seperti tadi, "Jadinya, suku banyak f(roti melon) dibagi roti melon2-1 sisanya 2roti melon-5 dan jika f(roti melon) dibagi roti melon2-4 sisanya roti melon+3, f (roti melon) dibagi roti melon2+3 roti melon+2. –"

Urat-urat di pinggir dahi Sakura berkedut-kedut. Dia langsung memukul kepala Naruto dengan buku kumpulan soal matematika yang digulung di tangannya, "PERGI BELAJAR SENDIRI SANA!"

"SSST...," sekarang semua orang di lantai satu gedung perpustakaan itu bersekutu dengan Karin. Membuat naruto berdiri dan pergi ke tempat lain di gedung itu sambil menggerutu dan mengelus kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan Sakura yang lumayan keras.

Naruto naik ke lantai dua di mana buku-buku materi dan buku-buku lainnya lebih banyak di simpan.

Ia menelusuri jemarinya diantara buku-buku yang ditempatkan dengan rapi menurut kategorinya masing-masing. Dalam hal ini, sebarisan buku dengan kategori bahasa Inggris. Bukannya dia menyukai pelajaran itu, dia sih apa saja yang penting tidak ada lambang 'tambah' atau 'kurang' di sana.

Dia mengambilnya satu buku tentang grammar dalam bahasa Inggris dan membawanya ke salah satu kursi dengan bantalan dan sandaran lengan yang nyaman di pinggir jendela.

Dia memandang keluar jendela sebelum membuka bukunya. Di luar begitu cerah. Pohon-pohon sakura yang banyak di tanam di halaman belakang SMA Konoha semuanya membiaskan warna merah jambu dan putih. Semua sakuranya mekar dengan sempurna.

April memang puncaknya musim semi. Seharusnya diapun bisa menikmatinya seperti sepupunya yang kini sedang dilihatnya bersama Gaara di bawah salah satu pohon sakura, sambil makan siang. Mungkin dia nanti bisa melakukan itu bersama Yuuna. Yah, jika seandainya dia dan Yuuna sudah saling kenal.

Naruto berbalik dan membetulkan posisi duduknya kembali.

Saat itulah matanya menangkap sosok yang sedang duduk di lantai di sudut perpustakaan dengan cahaya matahari yang lebih cerah dibanding di sisi manapun di ruangan ini.

Naruto tercekat melihatnya. Rasa tak nyaman menerpa jantungnya. Rasanya agak sesak.

Sosoknya yang sedang duduk dengan lutut ditekuk dan pandangan yang fokus pada buku di tangannya bagaikan seorang diva diatas panggung megah yang tertimpa cahaya lampu sorot menyilaukan. Gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, menyelipkan helaian rambut yang jatuh menghalangi pandangan mata kirinya ke belakang telinga kirinya. Gerakan slow motion itu makin membuat jantung Naruto yang sudah terasa sesak seperti dipaksa untuk memompa darahnya lebih cepat.

Rasanya aneh sekali.

Ugh! Naruto tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa lagi-lagi sosok itu terlihat begitu... indah.

Dia memang cocok di tempat yang cerah. Seperti arti namanya dan nama klannya.

Ah! Apa yang dia pikirkan? Pemberontakan apa yang sedang dilakukan otaknya, eh? Sial!

Dan apa-apaan jantungnya ini? Mulai melakukan kudeta terhadap pemiliknya, hah? Sial!

SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!

Bukankah dia rela membuang waktu makan siangnya hanya karena menghindari kantin? Karena ia harus melewati ruang musik jika menuju kantin jika tidak mau menempuh jalan memutar tiga kali lipat lebih jauh. Karena ia hanya ingin menghindari ruangan itulah makanya ia menyusul dua sahabatnya ke perpustakaan. Tempat yang paling malas ia datangi.

Bukan. Salah. Dia bukannya menghindari ruang musik. Tapi dia menghindari orang yang kemungkinan besar ada di ruangan itu. Tapi sekarang dia malah melihatnya di sini. Dan hanya berjarak sekitar lima-enam meter dari dirinya.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. SIAAAL...

.

.

.

.

Beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh melewati poni dan sedikit menghalangi mata kirinya begitu kepalanya bergerak sedikit menunduk. Hinata menyelipkan rambutnya yang membandel itu di belakang telinga kirinya. Ia sedikit tidak konsentrasi dengan buku di tangannya. Dia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya dengan intens. Dia langsung menoleh ke sebelah kanannya dimana beberapa kursi diletakkan di beberapa meter sana.

Kosong. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Tapi rasanya itu nyata. Dan perasaannya jarang sekali salah.

Tadi memang sepertinya ada orang di sana.

Hinata kembali ke bahan bacaannya. Bukan buku materi pelajaran, melainkan Akatsuki Teen –majalah remaja yang masih satu grup dengan Akatsuki FM –.

.

.

.

.

Bukankah dia sudah memikirkannya semalaman sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur? Bahwa memang hanya Yuuna yang ia butuhkan. Bahwa dia akan menjaga hati dan pikirannya untuk Yuuna. Huh, padahal belum tentu Yuuna tahu di dunia ini ada orang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Tapi mungkin saja saat mereka bertemu –dan Naruto yakin suatu saat mereka akan bertemu –, sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi. Hah..., Naruto juga heran sebegitu besarnya efek dari sebuah suara.

Naruto kembali turun dan duduk di antara kedua sahabatnya itu yang langsung menoleh padanya. Mereka sama-sama berpendapat bahwa Naruto lebih aneh dari saat sebelum Sakura mengusirnya tadi. Dan kenapa rambutnya hancur berantakan begitu? Dia habis mencari buku di atas atau apa? Atau apakah tadi ada angin puting beliung lokal di sana?

"Katanya kau mau belajar di lantai dua," kata Sakura akhirnya, dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku mau belajar di sini saja!"

"Kalau kau mau bergabung, kau juga harus belajar mengerjakan soal-soal matematika ini!" seru Sakura sambil menunjukkan halaman buku yang dipegangnya.

Naruto melirik sekilas halaman buku itu. Ugh! Apa-apaan angka-angka itu? Dan apa-apaan kurva-kurva itu? Baru melihat sedikit saja matanya sudah perih. Bagaimana mood-nya bisa lebih baik? Dia langsung bangkit lagi.

"Hei, Naruto! Mau kemana lagi kau?" tanya Sakura, ketika lagi-lagi Naruto sepertinya menolak mencoba mengerjakan soal-soal matematika itu.

"Aku mau ke kantin saja," jawab Naruto sambil lalu.

Karena Naruto sudah mengambil satu buku, maka ia memutuskan untuk meminjamnya saja. Dia menghampiri meja Karin untuk diregister peminjaman bukunya.

"Ini buku baru, baru dua orang termasuk kau yang meminjamnya," kata Karin memberikan informasi sambil menulis di kartu yang diselipkan di belakang buku. Lalu gadis berambut merah itu mengancamnya, "Jadi awas kalau kau membuatnya cacat sedikit saja! Ingat! Kau tak boleh melepit, membanting, menjadikan alas kepalamu, me –"

"Iya nona Karin, aku mengerti! Terima kasih," Naruto langsung menyambar buku yang memang sudah selesai ditulisnya dari tadi. Entah kapan selesainya jika di mendengarkan ocehan pustakawati freelance itu sampai selesai.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah setengah jalan ke kantin saat ia iseng melihat-lihat buku di tangannya. Ini memang buku baru, kerta-kertasnya saja masih saling menempel. Akhirnya dia sampai di bagian belakang buku di mana kartu daftar peminjam diselipkan di sana. Namanya memang ada di baris nomor dua. Dan dia atasnya adalah... Hyuuga Hinata?

Ugh!

Sekarang malah dia merasa tengah diejek oleh sebuah buku.

.

.

.

.

**[to be continued]**

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Bikin chapter yg bagus tuh ternyata susahnya minta ampun,ya? Hadeeuuuuh...

Pengennya bikin chap yg gak maksa, tp jadinya begini. Habisnya Meg pengen bikin penyangkalan di diri Naruto. Gak tau nih pendapat readers apa.

Terus..., thank you bgt buat:

**Unnie Soo ShikShin**: "Meg malah ampe meleleh ngebayangin Naruto nyanyi... Hahaha" (hadeuuh..) "Sebenernya Meg pengen masukin lagu romantic, tp kan mereka cuma temenan..."

**Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira**: "Udah Meg jawab ya, ospek itu apa? Nah, akibatnya yg kayak reviewer yg namanya **angle** lakuin, udah mulai nge-bully Meg tuh!"

**angle**: "Ampun senpaaaii..., Meg gak bisa ngerjain tugasnyaa..." m(_ _)m

**guest** (yg kemaren): "Kalimat yg ada di antara '_**–**_' itu anggap aja kyk keterangan tambahan, jadi gak gitu penting juga sebenernya. Gak bisa diilangin juga, Meg udah mulai kebiasaan soalnya. Mm... brapa chapter, ya? Gak bakal sampe belasan kayaknya, tp kalo mo chap depan complete, words-nya sampe 12k+. Boleh?"

**Paris Violette**: "Hiashi? Yah, Meg cuma pengen gambarin kadang ada org tua yg gak akan kita ngerti jalan pikirannya kalo kita gak komunikasi ama mereka. Makanya gitu jadinya... Konflik? Meg agak susah bikin konflik sebenernya..., ini aja Fic perdana Meg. Meg pikirin nanti ya?"

**tika. thequin**... **livylaval**... **namikaze abe-san**...**lawliet uzumakie**... **Izkaa lovnh**... readers & reviewer lain yg gak Meg sebut: "Makasih masih mau ngereview..."

Oiya, ospek Meg-nya selesai sampe sini aja ya, ntar ada lagi yg nyuruh Meg lebih dari sekedar minta update kurang dari 24 jam. *Huu... padahal Meg takut tuuh, padahal Meg yg nantangin... ^^ *lagi... jadi newbie pake sok, sih...

Flame masih boleh kok, apalagi review..., Meg sambut pake red carpet! \(^-^)/


	6. Chapter 5: Weekend for Girls

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, selalu miliknya kemarin, sekarang, dan nanti

The Voice © Jinsei Megami, cuma ceritanya doang yang Meg punya :'(

.

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Pairing: NaruHina (pengennya...), dan ada yang lain juga

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), konflik yang gitu doang, klimaks yang gak klimaks-klimaks amat (Meg juga bingung klimaksnya di mana), selipan lirik yang gak tahu ganggu apa gak

.

Summary:

Masih kisah tentang Yuuna si penyiar Akatsuki FM , Naruto yang mencintainya , dan Hinata memendam rasa cintanya pada Naruto. Yuuna masih dengan kegiatan siarannya, Hinata yang masih sabar dengan hatinya, dan Naruto yang malah galau dengan perasaannya.

.

Read first, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^

Enjoy read, Minna~

.

.

Jinsei Megami Proudly Present

**THE VOICE**

.

**Chapter 5: Weekend for Girls**

.

.

.

"**Friday night nih, minna... Ah... Akhirnya weekend juga, ya. Ngomongin soal weekend, nggak lepas dari hang out dan planing buat santai. Kira-kira kalian punya planing apa ya, buat weekend? Hahaha... Yuuna kepo aja, nih. Tapi boleh dong di-share. Kalau punya rekomendasi tempat yang asyik juga jangan pelit-pelit dibagi infonya. Boleh lewat twitter di teentime. akatsukifm, atau bisa langsung on air biar suaranya bisa eksis di 41-01987-6xx. Yuuna tunggu... But first, this is Alicia Keys with 'Girls on Fire'. Happy listening, all!"**

Suara Alicia Keys dan single-nyapun terdengar. Menjadi lagu pertama di Teen Time jumat malam.

Beberapa tweet dibacakan Yuuna, beberapa pendengar berhasil masuk. Ada yang memang recommended, ada yang hanya sekedar candaan. Yuuna dan Itachi mengemasnya dengan santai dan diselingi lagu-lagu hits terkini. Membuatnya tidak semembosankan mungkin.

Kini Yuuna sedang bicara dengan telepon yang masuk yang ternyata dari teman sesama penyiar Akatsuki FM sendiri. Sasori biasanya mengisi siaran setiap pagi, Ohayousekai.

"**Sasori, kenapa menelepon radio sendiri, sih?"**

"**Hahaha... Kan biar eksis, Yuuna."**

"**Siaranmu tiap pagi di Ohayousekai memang nggak membuatmu eksis?"**

"**Enak saja! Aku memang sudah sudah eksis. Siapa yang nggak kenal Sasori?"**

"**Ya, ya...,"** balas Yuuna dengan malas, **"Dan bukankah jarak kita cuma dua lantai? Aku tahu kau sedang kumpul dengan para personel The Ame di sana. Beri kesempatan buat yang lain dong."**

"**Katanya disuruh share tempat yang asyik buat hang out. Bagaimana sih? Dasar junior plin plan!"**

"**Heh, kau bilang apa? Kau itu seumuran denganku, lebih dulu sebulan di Akatsuki dan empat puluh sembilan hari lebih dulu lahir memangnya bisa membuatmu jadi senior? Huh! Putuskan saja teleponnya, Itachi-senpai!"**

"**Eh? Hei!"** Tuut... Tuut... Tuut... Itachi benar-benar memutuskan teleponnya, padahal Yuuna hanya berniat bercanda. Pasti dia yang akan disalahkan Sasori dan dia mungkin akan membalasnya jika bertemu. Duh!

Pintu ruang siar diketuk dari luar. Itachi dengan sigap memutarkan lagu lainnya sambil menggerutu, "Mengganggu saja! Awas kalau nggak penting! Awas kalau dia lagi!" Itachi membuka pintu dan, "Eh? Ayame?"

Ayame, anak dari pemilik kedai Ichiraku Ramen, datang dengan membawa pesanan dari seseorang untuk seseorang di Akatsuki FM. Dia disuruh langsung ke ruang siar ini. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa penyiar radio dan operator yang lima hari dalam seminggu di dengarnya itu adalah orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya.

Yuuna memintanya untuk merahasiakannya kepada orang luar, bahkan kepada Teuchi-ojii-san sekalipun.

Ayame memberikan semangkuk ramen spesial dan segelas karton besar orange juice pada Itachi, "Itu untuk Yuuna katanya. Untuk Itachi-san...," Ayame mengambil kertas kecil di saku roknya dan membacanya, "Beli saja ramenmu sendiri, heh, Uchiha!"

Ayame-pun pamit untuk kembali ke kedai. Meninggalkan Itachi dengan urat di dahi yang berkedut-kedut kesal. Dia sudah mencurigai satu nama.

Itachi memberikan pemberian anonim itu dan diterima Yuuna dengan bahagia. Ichiraku Ramen mengingatkannya pada satu orang. Ramen selalu identik dengan satu orang. Dia mulai memakannya. Enak.

"**Minna... eh?"** terdengar suara kunyahan beberapa saat, **"Gomen ya, minna... Yuuna senang sekali dapat kiriman ramen. Yuuna sambil makan, ya. Soalnya ramen kan nggak enak kalau dimakan dingin. Bukan selera Yuuna sama ramen dingin. Buat yang sudah mengirimkan Yuuna ramen, nggak ada nama pengirimnya, nih. Arigatou ya... Sekarang Yuuna bacakan tweet dari KibaAkamaru_gukgukguk, katanya, 'tempat hang out paling asyik itu di Pet Palace, pet spa paling top, veterinariannya hot'. Oke, kayaknya KibaAkamaru sayang sekali sama hewan peliharaannya. Buat yang punya hewan peliharaan mungkin bisa ke sana untuk membuktikan kata KibaAkamaru. Next dari sai, dia nulis 'galeri & museum'. Eh? Serius, dia cuma nulis itu."**

"**Hei, Sai! Memangnya kau nggak bisa mengetik lebih panjang?"**

"**Singkat dan padat, senpai."**

"**Singkat dan padat atau malas?"**

"**Hahaha... Oke, kita tahu Sai suka seni, ya? Bagaimana yang lain? Mungkin kalau weekend ke galeri atau museum bisa ketemu Sai. Last tweet sebelum Yuuna buka line telepon lagi dari sai, Sai lagi. Katanya, 'selamat makan ramen'. Hahaha... Iya, terima kasih ya, Sai. Ramennya memang enak, Lho... Ada yang mau?"** Itachi memberi kode waktunya menerima telepon, **"Mungkin teman Teen Time yang menelepon ini juga mau?"**

"**Terima kasih, Yuuna. Tapi aku juga baru saja makan ramen dengan teman-temanku. Ramen yang sama seperti yang kamu makan."**

Yuuna merasa dia mengenal suara ini. Rasanya begitu familiar. Jangan-jangan..., **"Oh ya? By the way, namamu siapa?"**

"**Uchiha Sasuke, siswa SMA Konoha. Mungkin kau kenal kakakku? Aku tak percaya kau tahan dengannya."**

Yuuna terbelalak dan langsung menatap Itachi yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Dia juga tak mengira adiknya akan menelepon di acaranya. Bukan gaya Sasuke. Itachi melakukan gerakan, menyarankannya untuk tenang. Selalu tak mudah baginya bila ada orang yang satu sekolah dengannya menelepon jika ia sedang siaran. Dia berusaha tetap profesional. **"Hai, Sasuke. Tapi kok kamu bisa mengira ramen yang aku makan sama dengan ramen yang kamu makan, sih?"**

"**Karena ramen yang kamu makan memang sama dengan ramen yang aku makan."**

"**Hahaha... Kok aku jadi bingung, ya?"**

"**Ramen yang kamu makan itu dari Ichiraku Ramen kan, Yuuna? Soalnya aku sendiri yang memesan ramen itu untukmu. Maksudku, temanku yang bodoh itu menyuruh memesankannya untukmu. Kalau saja dia bukan sahabatku aku nggak akan melakukannya. Dia benar-benar merepotkan!"**

"**Wah... Kau baik sekali, Sasuke. Temanmu baik sekali. Arigatou ya, temannya Sasuke."**

"**Namanya Naruto."**

"**Eh?"**

"**Temanku itu namanya Naruto. Dia menyuruhku bilang padamu kalau kau dan acaramu itu favoritnya. Ugh! Aku nggak percaya aku mengatakannya! Awas saja kalau dia pulang nanti. Dia berhutang banyak padaku!"**

"**Hahaha... Memangnya dia kemana?"**

"**Nggak tahu."**

"**Ichiraku pasti tempat hang out favoritnya, ya?"**

"**Hn. Nggak perlu diragukan."**

"**Good recommended. Ramennya benar-benar enak."**

"**Hn."**

"**Kalau kamu sendiri, tempat hang out yang asyik kira-kira di mana?"**

"**Di mana saja yang ada jus tomatnya."**

"**Oke. Sekali lagi terima kasih, ya."**

"**Satu lagi!"**

"**Ya?"**

"**Tolong kau beritahu operatormu yang mungkin sekarang sedang memonopoli orange juice-mu, kalau aku, atas suruhan Naruto, sudah mencampur juice itu dengan obat pencahar."**

BRUUSSHHH...

Itachi yang memang sedang minum jus jeruk kiriman Naruto itu –bahkan sudah habis setengahnya –langsung menyemburkan cairan itu. Membasahi mejanya.

"**DASAR ADIK KURANG AJAR! DASAR BOCAH NAMIKAZE SIALAN! AWAS KALIAN!"**

.

.

.

.

"Kau merusak buket bungaku, Forehead!"

"Apanya yang merusak? Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku Pig, karena telah berbaik hati membantumu menyelesaikan pesanan seratus karangan bunga vas untuk acara pernikahan anak duta besar Kiri itu! Harusnya aku dibayar!"

"Dibayar untuk mengacaukan pesta pernikahan dan berpotensi memicu perang antara Kiri dan Konoha gara-gara bunga maksudmu, Forehead? Yang benar saja? Kau ini, letakkan kembali lili-lili itu! Huh, bahkan Gaara saja tahu kalau bunga lili itu bunga berkabung, bukan untuk pernikahan! Hah..., sepertinya keputusanku untuk minta bantuanmu itu salah, ya?"

"Aku juga lebih memilih jalan-jalan sama Sasuke. Telepon saja pacarmu yang autis itu untuk membantumu!"

"Gaara sedang pulang kampung ke Suna dengan kakak-kakaknya. Kalau kau nggak ikhlas membantuku, telepon saja Sasuke untuk menjemputmu!"

"Kalau aku bisa. Sayangnya Sasuke sedang sparing futsal dengan anak-anak Akatsuki. Timnya Itachi kurang orang, jadi dia memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut. Dan aku malas menemaninya. Percuma. Aku pasti akan dicueki," Sakura mengembalikan wadah besar berisi kumpulan bunga lili di tempatnya semula.

"Bukankah semalam saat Sasuke menelepon dia bilang dia memberi obat pencahar di juice-nya Itachi? Kenapa mereka rukun hari ini?"

"Sasuke berbohong semalam. Habis Itachi suka minta minum orang lain dan menghabisinya sih. Jadi otak jahil Sasuke kumat, deh. Dan tentu saja saat Itachi pulang, dia marah-marah pada Sasuke. Soal sparing, nggak ada yang bisa dia mintai tolong mendadak selain Sasuke, sih. Jadi terpaksa," dan Sakura mulai merapikan tangkai bunga mawar putih yang ditunjuk Ino,"Kemana para pria? Biasanya mereka bisa kita suruh-suruh."

"Seandainya aku bisa," gumam Ino sambil menerawang ke atap tinggi kios bunga keluarganya. Ayahnya memang punya empat pegawai di Yamanaka's Florist, tapi dengan pesanan sebanyak itu, jelas tenaga mereka tidak cukup dengan deadline sampai sore ini.

"Kenapa nggak?"

"Shikamaru nggak akan bisa dibujuk kecuali oleh Temari, tapi kan tadi aku sudah bilang, Temari sedang pulang kampung ke Suna. Yang berarti Kankurou juga. Sasuke, kau sendiri barusan bilang dia sedang tidak ada, kan? Aku sudah menelepon Sai, tapi dia bilang di sedang ada di pameran lukisan Danzo di Konoha International Expo."

Mereka jadi ingat siaran Teen Time semalam saat Yuuna membacakan tweet dari Sai. Well, galeri dan museum –atau dalam hal ini pameran lukisan, yang berkaitan erat dengan dua tempat itu –memang tempat kesukaannya untuk menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya. Mereka tahu teman pucatnya itu pasti akan berada di sana dari mulai satpam membuka pintu sampai dia diusir karena tidak pulang-pulang.

"Chouji?" sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka. Mereka menoleh ke seseorang di antara mereka yang sempat terlupakan keberadaannya. Hinata terlihat sudah menyelesaikan hampir tiga puluh buket. Ino dan Sakura takjub dengan pekerjaan Hinata yang sudah sebanyak itu, "Dia akan senang hati menolong hanya dengan bayaran sekantung potato chips. Murah."

"Semalam dia, Sai, Kiba, Yamato-sensei, Iruka-sensei, dan Kakashi-sensei ikut kami makan ramen di Ichiraku. Dia kena diare setelah semalam makan empat belas mangkuk super hot ramen level dua puluh," jawab Sakura.

"Lee?" tanya Hinata lagi. Ingat dengan temannya yang selalu bersemangat itu.

"Dia pasti sedang latihan khusus dengan Guy-sensei, berlari mengitari Konoha. Sejak tadi pagi aku sudah tiga kali melihatnya lewat sini," kata Ino. Tiba-tiba telunjuknya terangkat mengarah ke luar, "Kuralat. Empat kali."

Mereka menoleh ke luar. Saat itu memang Rock Lee sedang lewat Yamanaka's Florist dengan Maito Guy di belakangnya. Lee melambai kepada ketiga gadis itu begitu tepat di depan kios bunganya Ino tanpa mengurangi laju larinya sambil berseru, "YO, GIRLS! FIGHT!" dan dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

CLING. CLING.

Dimana ketiga gadis itu membalas lambaiannya dengan wajah datar.

Guy-sensei juga berseru dengan semangat, "BAKAR SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU YANG MEMBARA, LEE!"

"BAIK, SENSEI!" balas Rock Lee dengan teriakan yang masih terdengar nyaring walau dia sudah jauh melewati Yamanaka's Florist.

"Dan aku juga nggak mau kiosku bau keringat," dua gadis lainnya mengangguk-angguk menyetujui pernyataan Ino.

"Kalau Kiba?" tanya Hinata.

"Kiba sudah masuk black list Yamanaka's Florist."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata lagi. Bingung.

"Bukan Kiba-nya, sih. Tapi Akamaru. Tapi berhubung Kiba adalah majikannya dan Akamaru ada di manapun ada Kiba, dia juga masuk black list," jawaban Ino sama sekali tak bisa dianggap menjawab pertanyaan 'kenapa'-nya Hinata.

Ino melanjutkan sambil menunjuk ke meja kasir di mana di salah satu sisinya ada bagian dengan goresan yang lumayan parah, "Itu," lalu menunjuk ke sisi lain di mana ada yang bolong dan retak.

"Itu."

Kemudian menunjuk ke kursi yang didudukinya sendiri dimana salah satu kaki kursinya patah dan di sambung.

"Ini."

Dan melanjutkan.

"Adalah perbuatan Akamaru. Terakhir mereka ke sini adalah hari paling kacau sepanjang kami mendirikan kios. Kami bahkan harus seharian merapikan kios. Dan setelah itu otot dan tulang belakangku jadi kaku semua."

"Akamaru kan anjing yang manis, Ino," Hinata membela anjing putih itu. Akamaru memang anjing yang manis kalau saja...

"Iya, kalau saja dia nggak hiperaktif seperti tuannya. Hhh...," Ino menghela napas. Dia menerawang lagi, "Seandainya Naruto ada ya, Forehead?"

"Dia pasti bisa kita perbudak, Pig," balas Sakura ikut menerawang.

Mereka saling berpandangan. "HOHOHOHOHO..." Keduanya tertawa dengan nada yang menyeramkan dengan dua pasang mata menyiratkan aura iblis. Hinata sampai ngeri melihatnya. Sepupu yang kejam dan sahabat yang galak memang tak boleh dipertemukan.

Hinata malah bersyukur Naruto tidak ada di sini, "Memang dia kemana, sih? Aku dengar siaran Teen Time semalam, kata Sasuke di sedang pergi, ya?"

"Iya. Dia ke Dubai. Mengantarkan berkas penting Minato-jii-san yang tertinggal. Soalnya Minato-jii-san ada pertemuan di sana dan dia nggak bisa mempercayakan berkas sepenting itu pada orang lain. Entah kapan dia pulang. Mungkin pertengahan minggu besok," jawab Ino. Dia kembali menerawang, "Ah..., kalau nggak ada Naruto sepi rasanya."

"Aku setuju padamu, Pig. Jadi nggak ada bahan tindasan," balas Sakura dengan nada mendamba.

Mereka berdua kembali tertawa seperti tadi dengan kilatan iblis di mata mereka, "HOHOHO..."

Hinata jadi takut dan khawatir dengan orientasi kelakuan mereka. Dia hanya bisa berdoa demi keselamatan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

**[to be continued]**

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Banyak yg mikir chapter kemaren lebih pendek? Sama, Meg juga! Hahaha... ini semua lagi2 krn kebodohan Meg yg salah publish... (-.-)a

Harusnya chapter yg kemaren itu gabung sama chapter yg ini, tapi ya udahlah, terlanjur juga,

Tapi karena bagian yg ini udah capek2 dibuat, Meg pikir sayang kalo ga di-publish.

Chapter2 depan kayaknya juga cuma dikisaran 2k+, deh.

Oiya! Ada yang udah nyoba ngerjain soal fungsi kemaren? Ntar keluar di ujian, lho! Haha...

Terus..., thank you bgt buat yg review chapter kemaren:

**Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira**: "Soalnya kan ceritanya Naruto lg pengen ngehindarin Hinata bentar, eh, malah nama yg ada dibuku itu nama Hinata, gitu loh Armelle..." *agak ga jelas ya? (-.-)a

**guest** (yg kemaren): "Gapapa kok..., Meg kan emang butuh kritik, saran, dan komentar. Apalagi ini emang fic perdana Meg. Kalo ga gitu, Meg ga bakal jadi lebih baik, kan? Ih..., jd pengen peluk deh... Soal matematikanya udah dicoba dikerjain blom? Itu soal kelas XI, tuh!"

**tika. thequin**... **hanazonorin444**... **lawliet uzumakie**... **Hoshi no Nimarmine**... **Uzumaki Ucha D'Sapphire**... **AzuraCantlye**... **algojo**... readers & reviewer lain yg gak Meg sebut: "Makasih tetep mau ngereview & ngedukung Meg..."

Bocoran... Chapter depan kayaknya bakal ada sesuatu *bukan hal yg mengejutkan sih*, tp yah... gitu deh

Ayo Reviewnya! Ayo Flamenya! Haduh... nantangin lagi *jgn kejam2, ya...

.

Oiya! Meg dari kemaren lupa nanya... mm... pertanyaan bodoh sih...

'NaruHina Fluffy Day' itu apa, ya?

*gubrakk*


	7. Chapter 6: Confessions

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, miliknya kemarin, sekarang, dan nanti

The Voice © Jinsei Megami, cuma ceritanya doang yang Meg punya :'(

.

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Pairing: NaruHina (pengennya...), dan ada yang lain juga

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), konflik yang begitu aja, klimaks yang gak klimaks-klimaks amat (Meg juga bingung klimaksnya di mana), selipan lirik yang gak tahu ganggu apa gak

.

Summary:

Yuuna, penyiar radio yang paling digemari remaja di Konoha, tak terkecuali Naruto. Dia jatuh cinta pada penyiar itu. Hinata yang diam-diam memendam cinta pada Naruto akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya. Membuat Naruto makin bingung. Apalagi, dia mendapat penyataan cinta kedua, dari gadis lain.

.

Read first, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^

Enjoy read, Minna~

.

.

Jinsei Megami Proudly Present

**THE VOICE**

.

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

.

.

.

**"Itu tadi 'Goodtime' dari Carly Rae Jepsen feat. Owl City. Yuuna hope you always be in goodtime in Teen Time."**

"**Soalnya dia mau cuti, tuh."**

"**Iya, betul senpai. Cuma dua minggu. Soalnya di sekolah Yuuna mau ada pekan ujian. Ujiannya sih minggu depan, tapi kan Yuuna butuh persiapan ya, friends. Doakan Yuuna berhasil di ujian, ya."**

"**Sukses ya, Yuuna. Ganbatte!"**

"**Arigatou, senpai!"**

"**Soalnya kalau dia nggak dapat nilai bagus, dia bisa dicekal nggak boleh siaran sama orang tuanya sendiri. Hahaha..."**

"**Hahaha... Iya, betul! Senpai baik-baik sama Konan-senpai, ya."**

"**Ugh! Iya, aku tahu! Aku juga nggak mau diapa-apakan sama Pein gara-gara mem-bully ceweknya. Kenapa bukan Ayame saja yang menggantikanmu, sih? Kan lumayan, bisa dibawakan ramen."**

"**Hahaha... Kalau ingin ketemu tinggal ke Ichiraku saja kan, senpai?"**

"**Ugh! Ya sudah. Durasi, nih! Closing, closing!"**

"**Yeah, time to closing Teen Time. And stay hear Teen Time at monday, wednesday, friday, saturday, and sunday at the same time only on Akatsuki FM, the Konoha's teenagers radio. Speak your feel, mind, and beats. Nggak capek-capek Yuuna ingatkan, always stay away from drugs and alcohol. Oh, i'll miss you all so much. Really!"**

"**I'll miss you too, sist."**

_._

_When you're down and troubled_

_And you need a helping hand_

_And nothing, nothing is going right_

_Close your eyes and think of me_

_And soon I will be there_

_To brighten up even your darkest night_

_You just call out my name_

_And you know wherever I am_

_I'll come running to see you again_

_Winter, spring, summer or fall_

_All you have to do is call_

_And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You've got a friend_

_If the sky above you_

_Should turn dark and full of clouds_

_And that old north wind should begin to blow_

_Keep your head together_

_And call my name out loud, yeah_

_Soon I'll be knocking upon your door_

_..._

_(you've got a friend – mcfly)_

_._

.

.

.

.

"SIAL!"

Pemuda itu mengumpat begitu dilihatnya sedan hitam berplat nomor K 2 HC. Lagi-lagi dia telat. Padahal dia langsung menuju ke gedung enam lantai itu setelah pesawat yang ditumpanginya landing. Mengendarai motor sport jingganya yang diinapkan tiga hari dua malam di parkir bandara.

Padahal dia masih mengalami jet lag. Dia masih sangat lelah.

Maka dari itu di kurang konsentrasi hingga dia melewati batas yang dibuat pekerja konstruksi, melewati papan peringatan, dua gedung dari gedung Akatsuki. Dia malah berdiri di bawah pekerja yang sedang memasang billboard. Suatu kelalaian dari pekerja itu membuat salah satu billboard kurang kencang terpasang. Dan billboard besar itupun jatuh.

Tepat diatas Naruto.

Nyaris saja Naruto tertimpa billboard itu kalau saja seseorang tidak menarik tangannya hingga ia terhindar dari maut. Ia juga tarjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Tapi dia tak terluka. Sama sekali. Dia hanya kehilangan suara sesaat begitu dilihatnya billboard tersebut jatuh di atas trotoar dengan jarak hanya satu meter darinya. Menimbulkan bunyi debum yang keras. Bahkan menyebabkan bagian pinggir trotoar itu retak dan berlubang. Sungguh berbahaya sekali.

Naruto tak percaya dia bisa selamat. Dia sungguh bersyukur.

Dia akhirnya menoleh kepada sang penyelamat yang juga terjatuh di sampingnya karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Bermaksud berterima kasih. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia, saat mengetahui orang tersebut adalah orang yang dikenalnya. Yang dihindarinya untuk bertemu.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Na-Naruto-kun..., ka-kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata sambil berdiri.

"Iya. Terima kasih banyak ya, Hinata-chan," jawab Naruto sambil bangkit. Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan kikuk. Namun sesuatu membuatnya perih. Bukan. Sekali lagi, Naruto sama sekali tidak terluka. Namun entah kenapa hatinya terasa perih begitu dilihatnya siku kiri Hinata terluka, "Tanganmu luka."

Sepertinya Hinata tak menyadari cedera yang dialaminya. Dia terkejut begitu dilihatnya sikunya sedikit berdarah, "Ah!" pekiknya.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit! Lukamu harus diobati, Hinata-chan," Naruto menarik tangan Hinata yang tidak terluka.

"Lu-lukaku nggak separah itu, Na-Naruto-kun."

"Bagaimana kalau ada bagian lain yang cedera? Bagimana kalau ternyata sikumu retak? Kau harus rontgen! Mungkin kau juga harus CT scan. Mungkin kau juga harus di-MRI. Mungkin USG juga? ECG juga! Kau juga harus periksa urine dan darah," seru Naruto sambil tetap menarik Hinata menuju motornya yang diparkir.

Hah? Apakah harus semua itu?

Hinata melihat raut kekhawatiran yang amat sangat di wajah Naruto. Membuatnya kembali merona. Haruskah dia bahagia karena ini? Karena Naruto-nya mempedulikannya dan mengkhawatirkannya? Ataukah itu hanya karena Hinata baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya? Apapun itu, raut wajah itu membuatnya tersenyum.

Dia berhenti. Membuat Naruto juga berhenti dan menoleh padanya.

"Tenang, Na-Naruto-kun... Nggak separah itu. La-lagipula nggak begitu sakit, kok."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau bahkan belum diperiksa," dan memang ada nada kekhawatiran di sana.

"A-aku tahu. Kan aku yang me-merasakannya."

"Kau yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk kikuk, "Luka se-seperti ini yang penting dibersihkan dan diberikan antiseptik."

Naruto hanya menatapnya dalam. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, yang tentu saja membuat Hinata tambah merona. Dan berdebar-debar tentu saja.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto mencoba memastikan keadaan Hinata. Berbicara dengan jarak tak sampai sejengkal dari wajah Hinata. Hinata mengangguk, "Tapi wajahmu merah."

Hinata langsung menunduk. Mencoba beralasan, "I-itu mungkin... karena udara malam."

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya. Menarik Hinata lagi, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih ada di luar jam segini? Kenapa nggak minta dijemput?"

"Tadinya a-aku mau diantarkan temanku. Tapi begitu aku lihat Na-Naruto-kun, a-aku merasakan firasat bu-buruk."

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan. Gara-gara aku, kamu terluka. Kita ke rumah sakit, ya," bujuk Naruto lagi. Dia sungguh tak ingin luka Hinata jadi makin parah. Walaupun dia sendiri tahu luka itu hanya luka lecet kecil.

Hinata menekuk sikunya dan melihat lukanya lagi –walau posisi lukanya agak sulit dilihat –. Memang hanya luka lecet yang agak kotor karena terkena sedikit pasir dari trotoar. Tapi tidak parah. Sama sekali. Hinata memberikan senyumannya pada Naruto, mencoba membuat Naruto tidak terlalu mencemaskannya lagi.

"A-aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri di rumah kok, Na-Naruto-kun."

Diberikan senyuman semanis itu membuat wajah Naruto memanas. Dia langsung ingat Yuuna. Dia langsung menggeleng cepat. Tidak! Tidak boleh.

"Tetap saja kamu nggak bisa pulang begitu saja. Ayo, ikut aku!" Naruto menarik lengan Hinata lagi ke seberang jalan. Mereka berhenti di depan apotek 24 jam. Naruto menyuruh Hinata duduk di kursi panjang depan apotek itu dan memintanya menunggunya sementara dia masuk ke apotek tersebut.

Tak berapa lama, pria pirang itu kembali dengan seplastik berisi peroksida, iodine, gentamicin salep, sepasang medical glove single use, sekotak kassa steril, dan segulung kecil plester.

"Kamu nggak ada alergi obat, kan?" Naruto menanyakan itu karena gentamicin salep, walaupun tidak diminum, tetap saja termasuk dalam golongan antibiotika.

Hinata menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Lalu Naruto mulai melakukan perawatan luka di siku Hinata.

Hinata memandang apa yang dilakukan Naruto dengan takjub. Naruto terlihat lihai sekali melakukannya. Tentu saja, Naruto senang mengendarai motor dan dia begitu tergila-gila bermain bola, dua hal itu tak lepas dari yang namanya cedera. Tentu saja dia juga tahu caranya merawat luka. Apalagi hanya luka goresan kecil dan lecet seperti ini.

Naruto kini baru benar-benar melihat Hinata yang kini memakai blouse baby doll dengan motif hibiscus di bagian bawahnya, tapi dengan skinny jeans abu-abu dengan sneakers pink neon. Benar-benar keluar dari imej anggun dan feminin-nya selama ini. Tapi tetap saja dia terlihat indah.

Menyadari pemikirannya yang melantur, Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya lagi cepat-cepat. Mencoba menepis pikiran itu.

"Kau sebenarnya nggak perlu melakukannya."

"Eh?" Hinata bingung dengan perkataan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

Hinata hanya mendesis kecil menahan perih ketika cairan H2O2 itu menyentuh lukanya. Bisa saja luka itu dibersihkan dengan alcohol 70%, tapi ada pasir dan kotoran di luka Hinata. Peroksida pilihan yang lebih baik karena bisa mengeluarkan kotoran di luka.

"Kau bisa saja langsung pulang dan nggak perlu ada di sana dan nekat menolongku dan membuat dirimu sendiri terluka. Untung saja kau menarikku, kalau kau mendorongku bisa saja kau yang tertimpa billboard, Hinata-chan. Kau bisa... mati," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Dia tak mau membayangkan hal terakhir itu terjadi.

Hinata diam.

Jawabannya begitu sederhana.

Cinta.

Apapun akan Hinata lakukan demi pria yang dicintainya.

Hinata memutuskan mungkin sekaranglah saatnya melakukan perubahan drastis terhadap dirinya. Dia tak butuh rencana matang yang tersusun berhari-hari. Itu tak akan berhasil. Akan selalu ada saja hal yang membuatnya mundur dan kehilangan keberanian dan nyali. Dia hanya butuh menarik napas dan mengaturnya, kemudian mengatakannya.

"A-aku hanya sedang egois. A-aku di sini karena keinginanku. Kau tahu Na-Naruto-kun? Sebelumnya a-aku hanya terus menangis dan menyerah. A-aku hampir menuju ke arah yang salah. Tapi kau menunjukkanku a-arah yang benar. A-aku selalu ingin mengejarmu. Ingin menyalipmu. A-aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari siku ke wajah manis Hinata. Kepala berwarna indigo yang saat itu memakai bando abu-abu itu tertunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tak sekedar merona, melainkan merah. Naruto sendiri masih belum tahu arah pembicaraan gadis itu. Masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Kapan dia menunjukkan jalan yang benar kepada Hinata? Dia tidak merasa pernah melakukan apapun.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali ke luka Hinata. Mengoleskan iodine ke luka itu.

"A-aku ingin bersamamu."

Kalimat Hinata selanjutnya itu membuat Naruto menghentikan gerakannya di udara di atas luka Hinata.

"Kau me-mengubahku. Senyummu me-menyelamatkanku. Jadi a-aku nggak takut mati untuk melindungimu."

Tiba-tiba dada Naruto berdebar-debar. Rasanya sekarang dia bisa menebak apa yang selanjutnya dikatakan putri bangsawan Hyuuga itu.

"Karena aku cinta padamu, Naruto-kun."

Hinata mengatakan itu dengan mantap. Kali ini sama sekali tak ada gagap atau gugup. Gadis itu begitu yakin. Malah, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Memberanikan diri melihat langsung wajah Naruto yang malah menunduk melihat lukanya. Membuatnya sedikit kecewa.

Namun itu semua memang karena Hinata. Semua kata-katanya membuat Naruto tak bisa menatap wajah, apalagi mata amethys yang menenggelamkan itu. Ia takut hanyut ke dalamnya.

Naruto malah melanjutkan pekerjaannya dalam diam sampai selesai.

Hinata juga tak mengatakan apapun. Ia kembali ke dirinya yang pendiam.

Sebenarnya gadis itu juga sedang menilai apakah yang dilakukannya salah atau tidak. Lalu apa penilaian naruto padanya setelah ini? Apakah Naruto tidak mau lagi berteman dengannya? Tapi Naruto bukan orang yang seperti itu. Walaupun begitu, Hinata tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

"Salep antibiotik ini oleskan dua kali sehari setelah lukanya kau bersihkan," akhirnya pemuda itu bersuara juga, "Lukamu sebenarnya nggak usah ditutup, tapi sekarang aku tutup agar nggak kena debu. Nanti sampai rumah bisa kamu lepas perbannya. Soalnya kalau kau tutup terus, lukanya akan jadi basah."

Hinata mengangguk kikuk.

"Sudah malam. Ayo! Kuantar kau pulang."

Hinata mengikuti Naruto ke tempat di mana motor sport pria itu terparkir. Sebelum mereka berangkat, Naruto membuka jaket orange-nya dan memberikannya kepada Hinata untuk dipakai oleh gadis itu yang hanya memakai atasan baby doll tanpa lengan.

"Pakailah!"

Hinata memandang Naruto yang naik ke motornya. Melihatnya yang hanya memakai t-shirt hitam dengan gambar pusaran berwarna kuning di bagian depannya.

"Nggak mau! Ka-kau bisa sakit."

"Pakai, Hinata-chan! Angin adalah temanku."

Dan Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pulang. Tak ada perbincangan sedikitpun selama perjalanan.

Bagi Hinata, ini adalah kesunyian yang menyakitkan. Sudah karakter Naruto yang tidak bisa diam, kan? Dan sejak Hinata mengutarakan perasaannya terhadap Naruto, pemuda itu hanya bicara seadanya. Hinata menatap punggung dengan aura di depannya. Hinata jadi takut. Takut pemilik punggung itu menjauh.

Bahkan setelah sampai di gerbang mansion Hyuuga pun hanya ada kata-kata 'aku pamit' dan 'hati-hati' setelah Hinata mengembalikan jaket Naruto pada pemiliknya.

.

.

.

.

Mansion Hyuuga,

"Kumohon, Naruto-kun...," bisik Hinata dalam kesendiriannya di kamarnya yang sengaja tanpa penerangan. Ada getar dalam suaranya.

Gadis itu makin meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kumohon jangan menjauhiku. Kumohon jangan menghindariku. Aku nggak mau kau menjauh, naruto-kun. Aku nggak sanggup kalau kau melakukan itu. Aku memang nggak seharusnya mengatakan itu semua padamu. Seharusnya kupendam saja terus perasaanku padamu. Maafkan aku."

Dan cairan bening mengalir dari hulunya di mata levender indah itu, melewati pipi porselennya, dan menetes bermuara membasahi spreinya. Tanpa isakan.

.

.

.

.

Penthouse Namikaze,

Naruto berjalan lunglai. Dia masih lelah. Dia masih jet lag. Apalagi baru saja dia ditembak oleh gadis yang sama sekali tak disangkanya ternyata menyukainya. Gadis yang mustahil mengatakan itu semua. Mustahil? Tidak mungkin?

Ah, iya! Ini mustahil. Ini tidak mungkin. Karena ini hal yang mustahil dan tidak mungkin, maka ini pastilah hanya mimpi.

.

.

.

.

"Sial! Bukan mimpi!" gumam Naruto agak kesal saat dilihatnya ada luka yang sama dengan yang semalam di siku Hinata.

Namun seseorang yang baru datang juga mendengar gumaman kesal Naruto, "Apanya yang 'bukan mimpi'?"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan didapatinya Sasuke yang berada di sana. Tetap dengan wajah yang menurut Naruto menjengkelkan, "Cih! Bukan urusanmu, Teme!"

"Memang. Dan aku juga nggak peduli. Tapi kau menghalangi jalan. Minggir!"

Dan Naruto menepi. Memberi jalan kepada Sasuke dan beberapa temannya yang baru datang untuk masuk. Sementara matanya masih terpaku pada siku gadis berambut indigo panjang yang hari ini dihiasi bandana tosca garis-garis hitam diagonal. Sikunya luka. Kejadian semalam maupun tiap kata yang diucapkan gadis itu bukan mimpi.

Sial.

Dia berbalik dan berjongkok bersandar di dinding luar ruang kelasnya di samping pintu kelas. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri seperti orang frustasi. Dia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Dia bahkan sampai tak mendengar bel masuk, sampai Ibiki Morino si guru bahasa pengganti yang killer –pengganti Sarutobi Kurenai yang sedang cuti hamil –datang dan berdehem pada Naruto.

"I-Ibiki-se-sensei? Ha-hai!" sapa Naruto sedikit ngeri melihat gurunya berdiri menjulang di depannya.

"Sedang apa kau? Bel masuk sudah berdering dari tadi."

"Ah? Hehehe..., aku nggak dengar," jawab Naruto ditambah dengan cengirannya yang biasa.

"Tidak!" guru itu bukannya menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Naruto, melainkan mengoreksi ucapan pemuda pirang itu. "Ulangi!"

"Aku 'tidak' mendengar suara bel berbunyi, sensei," Naruto mengulangi pernyataannya.

"Cepat masuk! Jika aku yang mendahuluimu masuk ke dalam kelas, aku akan menulis keterangan 'terlambat' di buku absensi."

Naruto langsung berdiri dan menyalip gerakan Ibiki sebelum kaki gurunya itu masuk ke dalam kelas. Dia sampai terengah-engah begitu sampai di mejanya. Dia bahkan dengan sengaja tidak melihat Hinata yang dia tahu saat itu sedang memandangnya.

Sementara itu Hinata yang memang sedang memandangnya jadi sedih. Naruto bahkan seperti tidak mau melihatnya. Apakah ketakutannya akan benar-benar terjadi?

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan! Sst! Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto pada sahabatnya dengan suara yang dia jaga agar tak terdengar Ibiki-sensei di depan.

Akhirnya Sakura menoleh dengan mata yang mendelik kesal. Baru saja gadis itu mau bicara, sebuah kertas yang diremas membentuk bola dilempar ke arahnya dan jatuh di pangkuannya. Penasaran dengan apa yang dikirim Naruto sehingga nekat berbuat aneh di kelas Ibiki-sensei, ia membukanya. Melihat sebaris kalimat tertulis di sana.

_**Bagaimana keadaan luka Hinata? Sakitkah?**_

Sakura mendelik lagi tidak percaya. Apa? Dia hanya mau menanyakan itu? Sakura memasukkan kertas dari Naruto di laci mejanya, menyobek kertas, dan menulisinya.

_**Kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku, bodoh?**_

Sakura melemparnya dan selang satu menit bola kertas lain hinggap di pangkuannya lagi.

_**Karena tadi kulihat kau menanyakan pada Hinata soal lukanya.**_

Lagi-lagi Sakura melirik sahabatnya itu. Lalu memberikan balasannya pada Naruto. Berisi tentang apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini

_**Dan kenapa kau nggak menanyakan langsung padanya? Kenapa tadi kau nggak tanya, atau nanti? Kau aneh!**_

Sakura memperhatikan Ibiki-sensei terlebih dulu. Saat gurunya itu menghadap kearah lain, dia melempar bola kertasnya lagi. Kini tak sampai semenit bola kertas balasan sudah terlempar ke arahnya.

_**Aku bertanya padamu. Sudah, jawab saja, sih.**_

Sakura kembali mendelik. Kali ini dengan kesal. Dia meremas bola kertas Naruto dan memasukkannya lagi ke laci mejanya. Dia tahu, jika dia tidak membalas, Naruto akan terus melempar bola kertasnya. Huh! Menyusahkan. Kemudian dia merobek halaman buku tulisnya dengan kasar. Lalu meremasnya lagi hingga berbentuk bola dan dilemparkannya.

Naruto menangkapnya dengan tepat. Dia langsung membukanya dan tersenyum lega membaca balasan dari Sakura.

_**Iya, aku jawab! Dia bilang lukanya sudah baik. Katanya sudah nggak sakit. Puas?!**_

Tapi dia ingin memastikannya, maka dari itu dia menulis dengan kertas yang sama tepat di bawah tulisan Sakura. Meremasnya, dan melemparkannya lagi. Bola kertas itu tak mendarat di pangkuan Sakura seperti tadi. Benda itu terjatuh di lantai di samping kursi Sakura.

Sebuah tangan besar dan kekar memungutnya. Sial! Morino Ibiki!

Wajah Naruto memucat dan Sakura terbelalak. Gadis itu punya firasat buruk.

Guru itu membuka kertas itu dan membacanya dengan suara beratnya, hingga satu kelas mendengarnya.

_**Iya, aku jawab! Dia bilang lukanya sudah baik. Katanya sudah nggak sakit. Puas?!**_

_**Apa kau yakin?**_

Naruto spontan menepuk wajahnya yang memanas karena malu. Sial!

Mata guru itu menatap kejam Naruto dan Sakura bergantian. Sial! Rasanya firasat buruk Sakura akan terjadi.

"Rupanya ada yang merasa sudah pintar di sini. Namikaze, Haruno, karena kalian sudah merasa pintar, kalian tidak perlu mengikuti pelajaranku hari ini. Tapi sebagai gantinya kurasa tempat-tempat sampah di luar sudah penuh dan kalian bisa memindahkan sampah-sampah itu. Bagaimana?"

"Se-sekarang, sensei?" tanya Naruto masih menahan malunya. Hah! Sekarang gagapnya Hinata menular padanya.

"SEKARANG!" seru Ibiki.

"Sa-saya juga, sensei? Tapi kan saya tidak –," dan gagapnya menjalar ke Sakura.

"KAU JUGA!" seru Ibiki lagi.

Dan dua sahabat itupun ke luar kelas dengan diiringin tatapan seluruh kelas dengan kagum atas kenekatan mereka mencari gara-gara di kelas Ibiki. Sebelum keluar Naruto tak sengaja menatap Hinata yang juga menatapnya. Sepersekian detik pandangan mereka bertemu. Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Mungkin Hinata sadar dirinya yang jadi bahan pembicaraan Naruto dan Sakura di kertas-kertas itu.

Tapi dia lega. Sungguh sangat lega Hinata baik-baik saja. Walaupun semalam dia juga tahu Hinata tidak apa-apa. Tapi tetap saja Naruto cemas. Walau bagaimanapun, Naruto-lah penyebab luka di siku Hinata.

"Naruto... Awas kau, ya...," desis Sakura ketika mereka sudah di luar. Aura pembunuh menguar dari tubuhnya. Tangannya mengepal di depan Naruto.

"AMPUN, SAKURA-CHAN..."

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran ketiga hari ini. Olah raga. Tahu siapa yang sangat bahagia di pelajaran ini? Benar sekali. Rock Lee. Saking menggemarinya dia kepada Guy-sensei, dia sudah seperti Maito Guy versi muda.

"WAHAI PEMUDA PEMUDI KONOHA YANG BERSEMANGAT! HARI INI KITA AKAN LATIHAN LARI ESTAFET! AYO SEMANGAT, SEMUA!" seru Guy-sensei dengan membahana sambil tersenyum menunjukkan gigi-giginya.

CLING. CLING.

"YOSH, SENSEI!" hanya Rock Lee yang membalas dengan sama semangatnya, sama-sama tersenyum, sama-sama menunjukkan gigi-giginya.

CLING. CLING.

"Ya...," yang lain hanya membalas seadanya.

"Akamaru, bertahanlah!" seru Kiba sambil menggendong anjing putih besar kesayangannya yang lagi-lagi terpapar radiasi silaunya pancaran gigi. Kali ini dua kali lipat. Dia langsung melesat menuju UKS. Entah apa yang akan diberikan dan dilakukan Shizune di sana. Entah Shizune juga mengerti menangani binatang atau tidak.

Teman-temannya melihat mereka dengan prihatin. Kecuali tentunya dua orang aneh itu –Rock Lee dan Maito Guy –yang tampaknya tak peduli. Atau tak memperhatikan. Terlalu semangat dengan semangat mereka sendiri.

Guy-sensei mulai membagi kelompok estafet, masing-masing empat orang siswa.

"YAMANAKA, SABAKU, SAI, DAN AKIMICHI!" Ino yang mendengar namanya disebut bersama dengan tiga temannya hanya bisa menepuk dahinya. Menyesali nasibnya yang harus satu kelompok dengan pecinta boneka kayu, penggila lukisan, dan tukang makan. Yang kali inipun sedang memainkan boneka kayunya, melukis di buku sketsanya, dan makan keripik kentang rasa rendangnya –yang didapatkan dari Naruto –. Yang ketiganya sama sekali tidak berkeinginan berlari estafet.

"UCHIHA, HARUNO, NAMIKAZE, DAN HYUUGA!"

Mendengar nama Hinata disebutkan sebagai salah satu kelompoknya oleh Guy, membuat Naruto kebingungan.

Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan dari pagi saja, Naruto dengan susah payah menghindari bertatapan mata dengan gadis lavender itu. Bukan apa-apa, sekali lagi ditekankan, bukannya Naruto membenci gadis itu atau ingin menghindarinya –oke, bagian 'menghindarinya' mungkin sedikit benar –. Tapi Naruto memang tidak tahu harus meresponnya bagaimana, Naruto hanya tak ingin menyakiti hati wanita yang amat lembut itu –seperti yang pernah dikatakan ibunya, _'Seorang pria sejati tak pernah menyakiti hati wanita'_ –. Karena Hinata terlihat begitu rapuh. Tapi bukankah gadis itupun tahu ada orang lain yang disukai Naruto?

"Hyuuga Hinata nggak ada, sensei!" seru Ino.

Naruto terkejut mendengar suara nyaring Ino. Eh? Bukankah tadi pagi dia ada?

"Kemana dia?" tanya Guy. Pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang ada di otak Naruto.

"Dia ke airport," jawab Sakura.

Naruto terbelalak. Airport?

Dia menoleh ke Sakura yang ada tepat di sampingnya. Bertanya padanya dengan suara pelan, namun menggebu-gebu dan dalam satu tarikan napas, "Airport?Memangdiamaupergi?Diamaupergikemana?Apaja uh?Apalama?Kenapaakunggaktahu?Kenapadianggakbilang apa-apakepadaku?"

Sakura ternganga mendengar kata-kata yang mengebut keluar dari mulut si pirang. Mencoba menyatukan kalimat-kalimat yang tak putus itu. Dan akhirnya, "Ya ampun, Naruto. Nggak bisakah kau bicara dengan lebih pelan?"

"Hehehe...," Naruto berupaya bersikap senormal mungkin, "Baiklah. Airport? Mem-"

"Nggak usah diulang! Aku dengar apa yang kau tanyakan tadi," kata Sakura memotong pertanyaan ulangan Naruto, "Dia nggak mau kemana-mana, Naruto. Dia ke airport hanya untuk mengantar keberangkatan Neji siang ini ke Inggris. Dan kenapa dia harus memberitahumu? Hei, memang kau siapanya, tuan Namikaze?"

"Aku temannya," balas Naruto, lalu menambahkan di bantinnya sendiri, _'Dan selalu hanya akan jadi temannya'_.

"HOZUKI! MASUK KE KELOMPOK HARUNO!" teriak Guy dan Suigetsu pun masuk ke kelompok mereka menggantikan Hinata, "AYO! TUNJUKKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KALIAN YANG MEMBARA, MURID-MURIDKU!"

"YOSH, SENSEI!"

"Ya..."

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran olahraga hari ini tak menghabiskan tenaganya seperti biasanya. Yah, apalagi Naruto dan Sakura memang telah berolah raga mengosongkan tiap tempat sampah di sekolah ini saat kelas Ibiki pagi ini. Biasanya, pelajaran olahraga menjadi waktu untuk menguji limit ketahanan tubuh. Sampai sejauh mana dan selama apa para siswa mampu bertahan hingga saatnya mereka terkapar. Terima kasih pada Hatake Kakashi yang memanggil Maito Guy untuk hadir di rapat guru dadakan di pertengahan jam pelajaran. Para siswa senang, kecuali Rock Lee.

Jam pelajaran yang lebih cepat, membuat waktu santai bagi para siswa untuk berganti pakaian, atau sekedar melepas lelah, atau seperti yang Naruto sekarang lakukan. Akhirnya menuruti nasihat Sakura untuk berlatih soal-soal matematika dari buku bank soal yang direkomendasikannya untuk sahabatnya yang malas itu. Walaupun Naruto masih tak berniat belajar dan membiarkan saja para guru mengetahui dengan jelas seberapa kemampuannya, tetap saja dia sekarang ada di perpustakaan.

Naruto mengikuti arahan Sakura tentang tempat, rak, dan barisan di mana ia bisa menemukan buku itu. Tiba-tiba sesuatu membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah kanannya. Ke sebuah sudut dekat jendela di mana cahaya matahari dapat menembus menerangi tempat itu. Tempat cerah di mana jumat lalu ia meilhat gadis itu duduk di lantainya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat dan kikuk sendiri. Mencoba mengenyahkan pikirannya lagi. Ah, apa sih yang dia pikirkan?

Naruto memakai headset hitam-nya yang biasa. Yang lagi-lagi memperdengarkan suara Yuuna seperti biasa.

"Hello..., Yuuna!" katanya pada suara di telinganya. Dan meninggalkan tempat itu untuk turun ke lantai satu gedung perpustakaan SMA Konoha sambil membawa dua buku yang ingin dipinjam di tangannya.

Saat ia menuruni tangga, ia melihat tiga siswi yang entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh mereka. Naruto tak mengenal mereka. Yang pasti mereka bukan teman satu angkatannya, jadi mungkin mereka adik kelasnya. Bukannya kenapa-kenapa. Tapi yang ganjil adalah ketiganya berbincang dengan menatap Naruto yang sedang menuruni tangga, sambil cekikikan. Membuatnya berpikir ada yang aneh pada dirinya.

Tapi tidak. Dia yakin tak ada yang aneh dengannya. Yah, selain tiga pasang goresan genetik aneh di kedua belah pipinya mungkin.

Satu dari tiga gadis itu menyapanya dengan centil saat Naruto sudah benar-benar berada di lantai satu, "Konichiwa, Namikaze-senpai!"

"Hai!" dia tetap membalas sapaan adik kelasnya itu dengan ramah.

Tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto yang kebingungan pasrah saja ketika gadis itu membawanya ke lorong di antara rak buku yang agak sepi. Di belakangnya, temannya yang satu lagi mendorong-dorong temannya yang lain yang berambut pink tua dengan potongan panjang acak-acakan, hingga gadis itu berdiri di depan Naruto.

"Tayuya mau bicara sama Namikaze-senpai," kata gadis itu, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan gadis yang ternyata bernama Tayuya itu. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar meninggalkan, Naruto tahu mereka berdua sedang mengintip di celah antara buku di belakang rak.

Tayuya hanya diam beberapa saat. Wajahnya dengan berani bertatap muka dengan wajah Naruto. Menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Namun gerakan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam flute –dia mungkin memainkan alat musik juga –yang terlalu kuat, sulit untuk disembunyikan.

Agak sunyi di sini.

Melihat gelagatnya, firasat pemuda itu muncul.

"Jadi, mau bicara apa, Tayuya?" tanya Naruto. Tak lupa dia lepaskan headsetnya. Dia tak lupa dengan manner-nya. Dia memutuskan untuk bicara lebih dulu mengingat dia punya keperluan lain setelah ini dan kesunyian ini memang harus disudahi.

"Ano, Namikaze-senpai... Aku..., sudah lama aku memperhatikan senpai. Senpai yang baik, selalu ceria dan optimis, senpai yang ramah. Aku mengagumi senpai. Karena itu juga, aku menyukai senpai. Maukah senpai jadi pacarku?"

"Eh?" walaupun Naruto sudah mempunyai firasat, tetap saja dia sangat terkejut. Apalagi seumur hidup, baru kali ini ada dua wanita yang menyatakan cinta padanya bahkan dalam jarak kurang dari dua puluh empat jam.

"Daisuki, senpai. Aku ingin senpai jadi pacarku," Tayuya mengulangi pernyataannya lagi yang entah kenapa terkesan sedikit egois.

Naruto memasang senyum paling tulusnya, membuat wajahnya tambah tampan.

"Terima kasih banyak kau telah menyukaiku, Tayuya," Wajah Tayuya juga jadi cerah, mengira apa yang dikatakan Naruto merupakan pertanda baik untuknya. Tapi, "Maafkan aku, Tayuya. Aku terima pernyataan cintamu padaku. Tapi aku nggak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Gomen ne, Tayuya."

Rasa nyeri menghantam hati gadis itu. Membuat matanya perih, "Nggak adakah kesempatan buatku, senpai?"

"Maaf, Tayuya," entah kenapa, suara gadis yang semalam melakukan hal yang sama seperti Tayuya sekarangpun terngiang. Dan Naruto masih mendengar samar-samar suara dari headset di lehernya. Dia ingat, dia belum mematikan iPod-nya. Dia juga ingat Yuuna., "Ada orang lain yang kusukai. Karena itu, pasti ada cowok yang lebih pantas untukmu dibanding aku. Bukan aku."

Tayuya menangis. Dia tak tahan lagi menahan rasa sakit di hatinya karena ditolak oleh senpai yang sudah disukainya selama setengah tahun. Dia juga merasa malu. Dia juga sedih. Semua rasa bercampur aduk menyayat hatinya.

Naruto jadi merasa bersalah karena telah membuat seorang gadis menangis karenanya. Maka dari itu dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Tayuya, tapi perbuatannya malah membuat tangis Tayuya makin menjadi. Karena dengan perbuatan Naruto yang baik seperti itu, akan membuat Tayuya sulit menghilangkan perasaan sukanya pada Naruto. Diapun ingin segera pergi dari sana.

Tayuya membungkukkan badannya dua kali pada Naruto sambil mengucapkan kata maaf dan terima kasih. Gadis bermata coklat itu langsung berbalik menghampiri dua temannya yang sudah keluar dari belakang rak buku, yang menatapnya miris. Dua gadis yang lain juga membungkuk pamit pada Naruto. Ketiganyapun pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan Naruto. Meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Atau yang dikiranya 'sendiri'.

Karena nyatanya dua orang paling mengerikan muncul dengan seringainya yang seperti penyihir dalam dongeng Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Atau karena mereka ada dua, asumsikan saja mereka sebagai dua saudara tiri Cinderella. Lalu, Cinderella-nya... Heh? Masa Naruto?

"Huh! Sok wise!" kata gadis berambut soft pink berbandana merah yang diikat di belakang di atas tengkuknya.

"Apa yang dilihatnya darimu, sih? Harusnya dia pinjam kacamatanya Karin," kata gadis blondy dengan ponnytail, sambil menjepit rambut depannya yang menjuntai ke samping.

"Itu artinya tuan Namikaze Naruto ini pria yang menawan. Hehehe...," kata Naruto membanggakan diri. Masih dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Dasar Narsis!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Tapi apa seorang gentlement itu sepertimu? Menyakiti hati wanita dan membuatnya menangis?" sindir Sakura. Membuat Naruto merasa terpojok. Tapi bagaimana lagi, Naruto memang tidak menyukai Tayuya. Jangankan suka, kenal saja baru beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ya, itu agak sedikit kurang gentlement, sih. Apanya yang tak ingin menyakiti hati wanita?

Bullshit! Kini dia baru berpikir. Kenapa dia bisa langsung merespon pernyataan cinta Tayuya? Walaupun dengan penolakan, tapi gadis itu sudah mendapatkan kejelasan. Dan kenapa dengan Hinata dia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa? Tidak menolak dan tidak menerima. Bukankah yang dia lakukan terhadap Hinata malah lebih kejam dibandingkan dengan yang dia lakukan terhadap Tayuya? Menggantungkannya begitu saja.

Ah, dia bingung.

Naruto melirik dua sahabatnya itu yang sedang bebisik-bisik sendiri sambil melihat layar handphone Ino. Tentu saja Naruto penasaran dan menayakannya pada mereka berdua.

Betapa terkejutnya dia saat Ino memperlihatkan foto Naruto yang sedang ditembak oleh Tayuya. Naruto berhasil menyambar handphone itu dan menghapusnya.

"Hah! Kau nggak akan bisa menyebarkannya, sepupu! Apalagi ke ibuku, dia masih di Dubai!"

Keduanya malah tertawa lepas –dan menutup mulut mereka ketika Karin muncul membawa papan bertuliskan 'JANGAN BERISIK' ke hadapan mereka –.

"Wah, bagaimana ya? Sudah kukirim, tuh. Sepupu, memangnya kau nggak tahu teknologi cyber yang namanya email?" kata Ino dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

Ah! Sial!

Sudah terbayang suara ibunya yang meneleponnya dari mengatakan, _'Moshi-moshi, cas'_ –

Eh? Teleponnya berdering dan memunculkan nama 'Okaa' di sana. Ibu? Wah, kebetulan sekali. Dia mengangkat teleponnya dan terdengar suara nyaring ibunya.

"Moshi-moshi, cassanova..."

.

.

.

.

**[to be continued]**

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Maapin Meg ya..., udah bikin Naruto jadi kayak gitu. Kasian Hinata, ya? Tapi Naruto cuma bingung & kaget dgn pernyataannya Hinata. Kata2nya Hinata emang Meg bikin mirip (atau sama, ya?) sama yg kyk dibuat Kishimoto-sensei. Walaupun kyknya agak2 gak nyambung... (-_-)a

Silakan dinilai, deh.

Chapter ini 2x lebih panjang, mudah2an gak kepanjangan lagi.

Ini udah ada NaruHina-nya. Walaupun kyknya agak mengecewakan, ya? ... (-_-)a

Meg update cepet soalnya Meg pake yg guru SD Meg dulu ajarin yg namanya 'kerangka karangan'. Jadi Meg udah punya part2-nya. Makasih bu guru... bener2 ngebantu!

Makasih yg udah ngasih tau Meg soal apa itu NHFD. Mungkin Meg akan ikutan tahun depan.

Terus..., thank you bgt buat yg review chapter kemaren:

**guest** (yg kemaren): "Kalo duit sih, Meg juga suka. Apalagi bau duit baru... mm..., wangiii... Heheh. Btw, makasih infonya, ya."

**Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira**... **Katro Kimaru**...** Algojo**... **Aya narita**... **Hoshi no Nimarmine**... **Unnie Soo ShikShin**... **Zian**...** lawliet uzumakie**... **tika. thequin**...** Fran Fryn Kun**... **Paris Violette**... **Izkaa lovnh**... readers &reviewer lain yg gak Meg sebut: "Makasih masih tetep mau ngereview & ngedukung Meg..."

Ditunggu review-nya... atau flame? (kalo tega ama Meg, sih)


	8. Chapter 7: Clue and Confusion

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, miliknya kemarin, sekarang, dan nanti

The Voice © Jinsei Megami, cuma ceritanya doang yang Meg punya :'(

.

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Pairing: NaruHina (pengennya...), dan ada yang lain juga

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), konflik yang begitu aja, klimaks yang gak klimaks-klimaks amat (Meg juga bingung klimaksnya di mana)

.

Summary:

Naruto masih yakin akan perasaannya pada Yuuna, si penyiar Akatsuki FM itu. Dia pendapat petunjuk bahwa Yuuna adalah siswa SMA Konoha. Tapi siapa? Sementara sikapnya pada Hinata sudah kembali seperti biasa. Namun dirinya kembali bingung terhadap hatinya. Kenapa dia tak rela tatkala tahu Hinata berencana pergi?

.

Read first, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^

Enjoy read, Minna~

.

.

Jinsei Megami Proudly Present

**THE VOICE**

.

**Chapter 7: Clue and Confusion**

.

.

.

Bukannya Konan membawakan Teen Time dengan buruk. Dia membawakannya dengan santai. Suaranyapun enak di dengar. Dia memang presenter yang baik, di televisi maupun di radio.

Teen Time-pun sudah ada sebelum Yuuna bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Namun setelah itu, mereka sangat berkaitan erat, menjadikan Teen Time adalah Yuuna.

Teen Time tanpa Yuuna bagaikan takoyaki tanpa gurita atau taiyaki tanpa kacang merah. Walaupun bisa saja digantikan, tetap saja tidak sama. Bukan kali ini saja Yuuna tidak siaran, pernah beberapa kali dia digantikan. Tapi memang tidak pernah selama ini, dua minggu.

Naruto yakin dirinya akan amat sangat merindukannya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto baru akan memasak ramen instan di dapur ketika dia mendengar suara di belakangnya.

"Kita makan di Ichiraku saja, yuk!"

Naruto langsung berbalik dan mendapati ayahnya tengah bersandar di meja bar dapur mereka. Minato memijat sedikit bahunya yang pegal.

"Kapan tou-san sampai?"

"Baru saja," jawab Minato.

"Mana Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto begitu tak dilihatnya Kushina. Biasanya ibunya yang paling ramai sehingga belum masuk penthouse mereka pun keberadaannya sudah dapat diketahui, tak seperti ayahnya. Naruto bisa menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya begitu dilihat ayahnya yang terbelalak dengan mulut yang menganga, wajahnyapun berubah biru. "Jangan bilang kalau tou-san lupa kalau kaa-san ikut tou-san. Wah, kaa-san pasti akan mencekik tou-san kalau dia pulang."

Minato kontan saja langsung menyentuh lehernya sendiri, membayangkan dengan apa yang mungkin dilakukan istrinya begitu wanita berambut merah itu pulang nanti.

"Err..., Naruto, kau menakuti tou-san-mu."

"Hehehe... Ayo kita ke tempat Teuchi-jii-san."

"Oke. Yah, lagipula kaa-san-mu bisa pulang sendiri."

.

.

.

.

Dua laki-laki pirang terlihat sedang duduk bersebelahan. Keduanya sedang menyantap ramen di kedai ramen paling terkenal di Konoha dengan lahap.

"Nggak ada ramen seenak buatanmu, Teuchi."

"Tambah, jii-san!" seru Naruto setelah menyeruput kuah ramen sedap tanpa tersisa.

Teuchi memberikan mangkuk kedua untuk Naruto. Dia selalu senang melayani ayah anak pelanggan setianya.

"Jadi katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu ada di dapur jam delapan malam dan bukannya mendengarkan Yuuna di kamarmu seperti biasanya?" Minato menanyakan sesuatu yang ganjil yang ia temukan ketika ia sampai rumah.

"Yuuna nggak ada. Di siaran malam kemarin dia bilang dia cuti dua minggu karena di sekolahnya akan ada pekan ujian minggu depan."

"Mana ada sekolah yang mengadakan pekan ujian di bulan pertama tahun ajaran baru?" kata Minato dengan nada yang lebih mirip pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Mana mungkin," balas Naruto setelah menelan ramennya.

"Kecuali sekolahmu," Minato menyeruput habis kuah ramennya langsung dari mangkuknya, "Teuchi, aku juga tambah!"

"Uhuk, uhuk," Naruto terbatuk-batuk mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Dia menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa terganjal, sementara ayahnya membantu menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya itu. Naruto meminum ocha-nya, "A-apa, tou-san?"

"Apa?" Minato malah balik bertanya. Bingung dengan pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Apa maksud tou-san dengan 'kecuali sekolahku'? Nggak mungkin cuma SMA Konoha yang mengadakan ujian seperti itu, kan?"

Minato menerima mangkuk keduanya, "Memang cuma sekolahmu saja. kalau kau nggak percaya sama tou-san-mu ini, terserah. "

Bukannya tidak percaya pada ayahnya sendiri. Dia tahu ayahnya punya pengetahuan yang luas tentang Konoha. Bahkan dia hapal sampai gang-gang kecilnya. Hanya saja kenyataan ini terlalu mengejutkannya.

"Kalau mau lebih pasti lagi, tanya saja pada Jiraiya," Minato memberikan pilihan kedua untuk memastikan apa yang sudah dikatakannya.

"Guru mesum itu? Huh Tou-san, yang benar saja...," sementara Naruto tidak percaya kakek ubanan tukang intip itu yang direkomendasikan ayahnya.

"Hei, mesum-mesum begitu dia dulu guruku. Dia yang mengajarkan banyak hal padaku," Minato mengatakan itu dengan bangganya. Membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Imajinasi Naruto melayang. Dia membayangkan Minato muda yang diajarkan mengintip gadis-gadis di onsen oleh Jiraiya. Minato melihat wajah anaknya yang memucat dengan pandangan kosong. Putranya itu seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mengingat bagaimana sifat Jiraiya, rasanya Minato bisa menebak yang ada dalam otak anaknya.

"Hahaha..., dia tidak mengajarkan itu, kok. Katanya itu hal alami yang harus kau dapatkan feel-nya sendiri," mendengar jawaban Minato, Naruto malah makin geli.

"Menjijikan," gumamnya kemudian.

"Eh?" Minato menelan ramennya dulu sebelum berkomentar, "Hei, jangan suka melihat orang dari luarnya dulu. Biar begitu, Jiraiya adalah anggota kehormatan dewan pendidikan Konoha. Dia yang merancang kurikulum pendidikan di Konoha, tahu!"

"UHUK!" Naruto langsung tersedak mendengar penjelasan ayahnya. Kuah ramennya masuk ke hidung. Rasanya pedih sekali. Sampai-sampai air matanya-pun keluar. Dia langsung minum ocha yang disodorkan Teuchi-jii-san sampai habis. Setelah itu dia melanjutkan keterkejutannya, "APA?"

"Apa?" Minato malah mengulang pertanyaan Naruto.

Yah, mudah-mudahan Jiraiya tidak memasukkan pelajaran 'Taktik dan Strategi Pengintipan' dalam rencana kurikulumnya.

KRIIING... KRIIING...

Minato mengangkat handphone-nya yang berdering tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggil. Hasilnya, "NAMIKAZE MINATO... BISA-BISANYA KAU MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRIAN DI DUBAI!"

.

.

.

.

Minato bingung kenapa putranya mengajaknya mandi di sento. Bukannya apa-apa, di tempat tinggal mereka ada kamar mandi yang lebih privasi? Bahkan kalau mau, ofuro juga ada. Baru saja dia akan bertanya pada anaknya yang sedang mengambil perlengkapan mandi untuk mereka berdua yang mereka beli dari pemilik sento.

Mereka sudah menanggalkan pakaian mereka dan menyimpannya dalam loker di ruang ganti dan melilitkan handuk menutup bagian bawah perut mereka. Minato berjalan mengikuti Naruto dengan menenteng ember kayu kecil berisi perlengkapan mandi, saat Minato mengutarakan pertanyaannya sejak tadi.

"Mau apa kau mengajakku ke sini, Naruto? Kalau mau mandi kau bisa mandi di rumah, kau bisa menikmati waktu mandimu dengan puas."

"Aku sudah mandi, Tou-san."

"Hah?" Minato tak percaya dengan jawaban anaknya yang malah membuatnya bingung, "Lalu kenapa kita ke sini?"

"Karena di sini ada dia," jawabnya lagi, kini sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada satu sudut di pinggir ofuro di mana uap air sedikit mengaburkan sesosok pria di sana yang sedang membungkuk dengan menempelkan kepalanya di dinding.

Minato baru jelas melihat siapa dia begitu jarak mereka sudah tidak begitu jauh. Pria tua dengan rambut panjang full uban dan garis merah entah bekas apa di bawah kedua matanya. Bibirnya menyeringai genit.

Ha! Tentu saja! Siapa lagi yang mau Naruto temui di tempat seperti ini kalau bukan dia.

Tapi, apa yang sedang dia lakukan dengan posisi seperti itu?

Namun tiba-tiba raut wajah pria itu langsung berubah dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari tembok. Dia langsung berbalik dengan wajah memutih dan bibir yang mengerucut sambil menggerutu. Saat itulah kedua Namikaze itu melihat sebuah lubang berdiameter sekitar empat sentimeter tepat di tempat tadi pria tua itu menempelkan kepalanya.

Ha! Tentu saja! Memang apalagi yang akan dilakukan dengan posisi seperti itu di lubang dinding pemisah antara pemandian pria dan wanita.

"OI, PENASIHAT GENIT!" seru Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya memanggil Jiraiya yang langsung menoleh ada pengunjung lain di sento bagian pria selain dirinya.

Dia melihat dua lelaki pirang yang menghampirinya dengan malas dan menggerutu, "Cih! Sekarang malah dua bocah Namikaze yang datang," dan dia berbalik hanya untuk menutup lubang di dinding di belakangnya dengan styrofoam.

"Jiraiya-sensei, lama nggak jumpa," Minato juga menyapa guru SMA-nya itu. Dan dia menangkap raut tak suka di wajah tua itu, "Ada apa? Nggak biasanya mukamu begitu setelah melakukan hobi mengintipmu."

"Bukan urusanmu, Minato!" balas Jiraiya dengan suara besarnya. Dia berjalan ke pinggir dan duduk di kursi batu di pinggir ofuro dan mulai menggosok tubuhnya dengan spon. Dua Namikaze itu mengikutinya.

"Lalu kenapa ada lubang seperti itu di sini? Kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Minato lagi. Hanya untuk memastikan.

Jiraiya melihat sekilas ke arah lubang yang kini tertutup dan tersamarkan karena warna styrofoam yang sama dengan sekelilingnya. Lalu wajahnya yang bosan itu berubah cerah.

"Yah, kau benar sekali Minato. Itu hasil kerja kerasku selama enam hari nonstop di menit-menit menjelang tutupnya sento. Hahaha...," dia mengatakan itu dengan penuh rasa bangga, "Kesabaran selalu membuahkan hasil yang maksimal. Kalian harus ingat itu."

Ayah dan anak itu mengangguk mengerti. Mereka juga akan ingat. Mereka sepakat tidak akan menerapkan kesabaran mereka untuk hal menjijikan seperti yang dilakukan Jiraiya.

"Jadi," lanjut Jiraiya, "Kenapa kalian ke sini? Pipa air di rumah kalian macet, hah?"

"Aku hanya mengikuti Naruto ke sini. Sepertinya dia ada perlu denganmu."

"Kau mau apa, bocah? Memangnya kau nggak bisa menemuiku di sekolah saja besok?"

"Aku ingin tahu jawabannya sekarang, kakek genit!" seru Naruto akhirnya.

"Kau ingin tanya apa memangnya?" tanya Jiraiya lagi. Ia mengira itu mungkin hal mendesak yang sangat darurat.

"Apa benar Cuma SMA Konoha saja yang mengadakan ujian minggu depan?"

"APA? KAU KE SINI HANYA UNTUK ITU?" Minato sampai menjatuhkan spon di tangannya dan menggulingkan ember kayunya saking terkejutnya. Benar-benar bukan seperti dirinya yang biasanya kalem. Ah! Mungkin ini karena jet lag.

"APA –Hah?" sebenarnya Jiraiya juga mau meneriakkan hal yang sama, tapi berhubung Minato sudah melakukannya, maka dia membatalkan niatnya. Dia menanyakan hal lain, "Buat apa kau menanyakan itu?"

Baru saja Naruto membuka mulut, ayahnya mendahuluinya menjawab, "Dia tidak percaya padaku kalau cuma sekolahnya saja yang mengadakan pekan ujian minggu depan. Dia penasaran, soalnya Yuuna, penyiar radio anak muda itu juga akan ujian minggu depan."

"APA? KAU KE SINI HANYA UNTUK ITU?" akhirnya Jiraiya meneriakkannya juga.

"TERUS KENAPA KALAU AKU CUMA INGIN TANYA ITU? RASA PENASARAN BISA MEMBUNUH AYAM, TAHU!"

"KAU BUKAN AYAM!" teriak Jiraiya dan Minato bersamaan tepat di depan muka Naruto.

"Ya..., ya jawab saja kalau begitu heh, penasihat genit!" balas Naruto dengan lebih pelan. Dia sedikit ciut saat ayahnya dan kakek tua mesum itu menyerangnya.

Jiraiya menghela napasnya. Dia memang harus lebih sabar menghadapi anak dari mantan muridnya itu. Dia melanjutkan menggosok lengannya dengan santai, "Kau harusnya percaya pada ayahmu. Dia benar."

"Kau yakin?" seru Naruto dengan bersemangat.

"Setelah kau mengganggu acara mandiku, sekarang kau meragukanku begitu?" kata Jiraiya, dia sedikit merasa diremehkan oleh bocah ini, "Asal kau tahu ya, bocah. Semua sekolah di Konoha harus menyerahkan rencana kegiatannya padaku untuk meminta izinku. Jadi aku tahu semua kegiatan mereka. Kau mengerti, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Dia memang harus percaya padanya. Habis mau bagaimana lagi?

.

.

.

.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Minato begitu mereka mengembalikan ember ke pemilik sento.

"Ya," jawabnya, "Tapi..."

"Apalagi?" tanya Minato lelah. Otaknya mulai berspekulasi tentang apa yang akan dilakukan putranya lagi.

"Kenapa wajah Jiraiya-sensei seperti nggak bahagia setelah di mengintip wanita-wanita itu mandi?"

Kalau soal itu, Minato juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

Suara cekikikan beberapa di belakang mereka dari bagian sento wanita membuat mereka langsung menoleh ke belakang. Penasaran dengan gadis-gadis yang tadi jadi objek pengintipan mata si mesum Jiraiya.

Wajah keduanya langsung memutih melihat gadis-gadis itu dan mata mereka tak lepasnya mengikuti gerombolan 'gadis' itu hingga mereka keluar.

Ternyata...

"Awas kalau kalian memberitahu orang lain!" suara dengan aura pembunuh luar biasa kuat terdengar dari belakang mereka.

"BWAHAHAHA...,"

Tapi betapapun menyeramkannya suara itu tetap tak berhasil mencegah tawa ayah anak menggelegar.

"Ternyata Jiraiya-sensei..."

"SELERAMU NENEK-NENEK OMPONG DELAPAN PULUHAN!" Naruto meneruskan kalimat ayahnya dengan suara yang amat keras.

Urat-urat Jiraiya berkedut-kedut di mana-mana. Wajahnya memerah. Uap panas dari ofuro tampaknya masih terbawa dan muncul dari kepala putih itu. Tangan kanannya mengepal di depan wajahnya. Dan...

BLETAK!

Dua bukit berdenyut-denyut muncul di masing masing kepala pirang itu.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melihat Sakura di halaman depan. Dia memanggil gadis itu dan berlari menyusulnya. Mengimbangi langkah gadis itu di sampingnya.

"Dia siswi SMA Konoha juga."

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Yuuna."

"Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu, Naruto?"

"Hanya SMA Konoha yang mengadakan pekan ujian di minggu ketiga tahun ajaran baru."

"Dan dia juga anak kelas tiga."

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu, Sakura-chan?"

"Karena pekan ujian minggu depan cuma untuk kita anak kelas tiga."

"Hei, Sakura-chan, memang kita punya teman bernama Yuuna di angkatan kita?"

"Nggak."

"Kau yakin?"

"Pasti," Sakura berpikir sambil memandang gedung sekolahnya sendiri, "Mungkin 'cuti' itu hanya alasannya saja. Atau mungkin..."

"Mungkin apa?"

"Mungkin sebenarnya namanya bukan Yuuna. Bisa saja, kan? Berarti kau harus mengenalinya dari suaranya, Naruto. Eh? Sebentar! Rasanya aku memang pernah dengar suara yang seperti suara Yuuna."

"Siapa?"

"Aku kan harus memastikannya dulu, baka! Atau aku tanya Sasuke saja. Itachi kan operatornya."

Mereka bertemu Sasuke di depan loker. Narutopun bertanya langsung padanya. dan jawaban Sasuke adalah, "Itachi nggak pernah memberitahuku tentang itu. Kalaupun aku tahu, memangnya kau pikir aku akan memberitahumu, begitu? Usahalah sendiri, Dobe!"

"Teme...," Naruto geram dengan sikap temannya itu. Kilatan marah terpancar dari iris safirnya.

"Sudahlah kalian...," ucap Sakura lelah dengan tingkah sahabat dari kecil itu. Mencegah badai yang mungkin akan timbul, "Ini masih pagi tuan muda Uchiha... tuan muda Namikaze..."

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Naruto masih bersikap yang sama dengan pagi kemarin terhadap Hinata. Walau masih merasa tidak enak pada Hinata, dia masih bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Walau dia sendiri melihat raut kesedihan di mata Hinata sebelum dia sendiri mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu.

Makan siangpun dia habiskan di atap, bergabung dengan Kiba, Lee, Sai, dan Chouji bersama Kankurou yang baru saja datang dari kantin dengan pesanan bento Naruto dan pesanan yang lainnya. Dia sengaja tidak bersama dengan dua sahabatnya itu. Dia masih kesal dengan sikap Sasuke tadi pagi yang sampai sekarang masih kukuh tak mau memberitahu Naruto tentang Yuuna –walaupun Sasuke belum tentu tahu juga, sih –.

Tapi tetap saja Naruto memandangi Hinata kala Hinata membelakanginya, berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah sore hari saat pulang sekolah. Dia menghela napasnya panjang-panjang.

"Sudah dua hari kau menghindarinya, Naruto. Kasihan dia. Kau menyakiti hatinya dengan sikap pengecutmu ini, tahu!"

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh ke Sakura yang entah sejak kapan ada di sebelahnya, "Ba-bagaimana kau..., kau..."

"Tahu?" Sakura meneruskan pertanyaan Naruto padanya, "Kelihatan jelas, baka! Sikapmu seperti bukan Naruto saja. Kau tahu? Kau yang sangat menghargai apa yang disebut persahabatan, justru bisa kehilangan satu teman gara-gara sikap bodohmu ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu dan Hinata, sih?"

"Hhh...," Naruto menghela napas. Sungguh malu mengatakannya, dia yakin wajahnya pasti sudah memerah. Dia menoleh ke arah lain, "Dia..., dia mengatakan kalau dia cinta padaku."

"EH?" Sakura berseru lantang sekali sampai murid-murid yang melewati mereka menoleh padanya. dia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, "Hinata? Mengatakan cinta padamu? Kau yakin itu nyata?"

"Hei, Sakura-chan! Maksudmu apa, sih? Tentu saja itu benar. Apa maksudmu mustahil Hinata suka padaku?"

"Bukannya mustahil. Memangnya aku bilang begitu? Memang agak ganjil ada yang naksir kamu, sih. Seperti adik kelas kita yang kemarin itu. Siapa namanya? Ah, iya, Tayuya! Tapi Hinata, aku sudah tahu dia naksir kamu sejak lama. Mungkin sejak kita masuk SMA. Aku nggak menyangka dia akan mengatakannya langsung padamu. Jadi menurutku, kalau dia akhirnya sampai mengatakannya padamu, mungkin perasaan itu sudah nggak tertahankan lagi," perkataan Sakura membuatnya terkejut lagi. Hinata sudah lama menyukainya? Dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya selama ini. inilah satu hal yang Naruto benci dari Sakura. Gadis ini bisa tahu hanya dengan melihat. "Kutebak! Kau nggak menjawab apa-apa padanya."

"Aku bingung, tahu!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kenapa juga kau harus bingung? Bukankah kau suka orang lain? Yuuna? Dan kemarin kau bisa langsung menolak Tayuya. Kenapa kau nggak bisa langsung menolak Hinata?"

"Beda, Sakura-chan."

"Apanya yang beda? Mereka sama-sama cewek, kok."

"Tapi aku baru kenal Tayuya dan dengan Hinata-chan, kami sudah berteman lama."

"Dan kau sepertinya sedang dalam proses menyakiti hati temanmu, tuh."

Ya, Naruto sudah merasa seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja, "Hhh... Jadi menurutmu Sakura-chan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Mudah. Kalau kau nggak suka dia, tolak saja dia."

"Itu nggak mudah, Sakura-chan. Aku nggak tega bilang nggak."

"Kalau begitu bersikap biasa saja," akhirnya Sasuke yang berada di sisi lain Sakura berbicara. Mengingatkan mereka bahwa mereka tidak sedang berdua saja. Mereka menoleh ke pemilik rambut raven itu, "Jadi kau yang biasa saja. Nanti dia juga mengerti. Jangan menghindar seperti banci, baka Dobe!"

"Ngajak ribut, heh Teme?" tapi ucapan Sasuke memang benar.

.

.

.

.

Ditelinganya kini terngiang suara yang amat disukainya menyanyikan lagu dari McFly yang berhasil direkammnya minggu malam lalu. Matanya memandang ke papan bertuliskan '3.2' yang ada menggantung dengan sudut siku-siku dengan kusen pintu ruang kelasnya. Dia mematikan iPod-nya dan mengalungkan headphone dilehernya seperti biasa.

Oke Namikaze Naruto, apa susahnya jadi diri sendiri?

Diapun masuk ke dalam kelasnya sendiri dan berseru pada teman-temannya seperti biasa.

"OHAYOU SEMUA! OHAYOU AKAMARU, SUDAH SEMBUH?"

"GUK!"

"OHAYOU SAKURA-CHAN! OHAYOU HINATA-CHAN! Cih, Teme! OI, GAARA!" Naruto memanggil pemain tengah tim sepakbola Konoha itu, menghampirinya yang sedang berdiri dekat Ino, dan merangkul bahu pria berkarisma itu. Wajah Naruto begitu dekat dengan Gaara. Gaara hanya meliriknya dari sudut matanya dengan wajah yang tetap datar, "Kapan jadwal kita latihan, Gaara?"

"NARUTO! JANGAN SENTUH COWOKKU!" seru Ino sambil menarik lengan Gaara. Dia sama sekali tidak tahan dengan adegan itu. Dia tidak rela pacarnya berubah jadi gay, walaupun dia sendiri tahu keduanya seribu persen straight.

"Hehehe..., makanya, sana kau ke kelasmu, Gaara!" lalu bel masukpun terdengar, "Tuh, sudah jam masuk!"

Narutopun duduk di kursinya. Melihat Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan aneh.

"APA KAU, TEME? NGAJAK RIBUT?"

"Cih!"

"Ya ampun..., boys!" kata Sakura lemah. Lelah dengan mereka yang benar-benar seperti anak TK.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, bukan hanya Sasuke yang memandangnya. Mata amethys gadis yang duduk di sebelah Ino-pun memandangnya dengan intens. Kali ini tidak dengan pandangan sedih seperti sejak dua hari yang lalu. Mata itu kini terlihat lebih cerah. Senyumanpun tersungging manis dari bibirnya. Dia bahagia. Sungguh. Dengan hanya mendengar Naruto menyapanya saja sudah membuat hatinya jauh lebih tenang. Mimpi buruknya berakhir. Naruto tak menghindarinya lagi. Setidaknya mereka akan tetap jadi teman.

.

.

.

.

Ada kelegaan di hati Naruto hanya dengan bersikap biasa kembali. Bisa berteman secara normal itu menyenangkan. Tapi yang terlihat normal di luar, belum tentu normal di dalam.

Hinata sampai sekarang tak pernah melupakan kebodohannya malam itu, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri takkan mengungkit soal itu lagi sedikitpun pada siapapun, terutama pada Naruto.

Dan bukan berarti Naruto bisa melupakan begitu saja pernyataan dan perasaan Hinata padanya, walaupun kejadian itu sudah lewat seminggu.

Hari-hari seminggunyapun berjalan lancar –walau malam hari tanpa Yuuna di Teen Time tetap menyisakan kebosanan pada Naruto –. Namun hari pertama pekan ujiannya tak selancar hari-harinya. Dari dua puluh lima soal matematika, hanya lima soal yang bisa ia kerjakan. Itupun dia sama sekali tidak yakin dengan hasilnya. Ia menyesal tak menuruti nasihat Sakura untuk berlatih soal. Buku bank soal yang waktu itu dia pinjam dari perpustakaan sukses hanya jadi alas kepalanya. Biar sajalah Iruka-sensei kerja ekstra mengajarinya untuk bisa melewati masa SMA-nya.

Dua jam duduk di kursi dihadapkan dengan soal-soal neraka itu membuat kepalanya hampir pecah. Dia benar-benar harus memanfaatkan waktu istirahat diantara dua ujian yang hanya satu jam ini dengan sebaik-baiknya untuk membuat santai otaknya. Sampai saatnya ujian pengetahuan alam –dimana ujian itu menggabungkan biologi, fisika, dan kimia –setelah ini.

Hell! Siapa sih yang berpikir menggabungkan dua pelajaran keji itu dalam satu hari?

Makan lima mangkuk ramen sambil mendengarkan musik bisa jadi langkah tepat. Tapi tak ada cukup waktu ke Ichiraku. Jadi mungkin dia akan makan sesuatu –atau lebih dari sesuatu –dari kantin sambil mendengarkan musik, mendengarkan Yuuna –yang sampai sekarang identitasnya masih sebuah misteri baginya –.

Naruto sedang berjalan menuju kantin ketika dia melewati ruang musik dan mendengar senar gitar dipetik satu persatu. Suara itu berhasil menghentikan langkahnya dan membelokkannya ke dalam ruang musik.

Seseorang yang ada dalam ruang musik itu langsung tahu ketika Naruto masuk dan langsung menghentikan apa yang sedang dilakukannya dan langsung meletakkan gitar itu kembali ke sandarannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun," sapa gadis yang menatap Naruto dengan amethys-nya dengan kikuk.

"Kau bisa main gitar juga Hinata-chan?" Naruto duduk di kursi di samping Hinata sambil melepaskan headphone-nya.

Dan Hinata malah berdiri dan pindah duduk di kursi piano. Mencoba agar tidak terlalu dekat posisinya dengan Naruto, itu akan membuatnya sulit mengendalikan debaran jantungnya.

"A-aku baru belajar," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa nggak dilanjutkan saja belajarnya. Aku ajari," tawar Naruto pada gadis yang mulai memainkan batang tuts piano satu-satu.

"La-lain kali saja."

"Oke, kalau begitu. Tapi kalau mau kuajari, kau tinggal bilang saja," tawar Naruto lagi. Hinata menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Tiba-tiba... KRYYYUUUKKK...

Suara aneh membuyarkan semuanya. Hinata langsung mengangkat wajahnya kebingungan. Sementara Naruto hanya cengengesan.

Tanpa malu dia berkata, "Hehehe... Itu suara perutku. Kau sudah makan Hinata?" dia yang lapar, malah dia yang bertanya apakah Hinata lapar atau tidak. Bagaimana, sih?

Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto. Dia lucu sekali. Tapi dia kasihan dengannya. Dia pasti lapar. Tadi dia pasti sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantin sebelum bertemu dengannya di sini. Kemudian Hinata mengambil sepotong roti melon dan sekotak jus jeruk yang tadi dibelinya dari kantin dari dalam kantong kertas yang ia letakkan di atas grand piano. Dia memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Kau, Hinata?"

"Makan saja. A-aku sudah makan," jawabnya, mengerti pertanyaan singkat Naruto.

Naruto menerima makanan itu dan mulai memakannya. Tak lupa ia ucapkan terima kasih. Sementara Naruto makan, Hinata membaca kembali buku yang tadi dibacanya sebelum dia iseng memainkan gitar. Tak ada kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut mereka. Hanya kesunyian yang menyamankan. Sebelum dia menyadari sesuatu setelah memakan habis rotinya dan minum jusnya setengah.

Roti melon? Jus jeruk kemasan kotak?

Naruto menoleh memandang Hinata yang dengan diam membaca bukunya. Menatapnya dengan penuh makna. Kemudian dia tersenyum. Menyadari hal itu membuatnya senang, "Roti dan jus yang waktu itu terima kasih ya, Hinata-chan."

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bukunya dan menatap Naruto. Tak ada raut keterkejutan di wajahnya. Dia tahu yang Naruto maksud adalah roti dan jus yang ia berikan saat Naruto tidur di ruang UKS. Padahal ia tak menuliskan nama, tapi Naruto tahu asal makanan itu. Hinata membalas dengan senyuman manisnya, "Iya."

Naruto menyedot habis jusnya ketika ia memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat buku apa yang sedang gadis Hyuuga itu baca. Buku dengan cover tulisan 'Easy Grammar: How and When to Use It' dengan Big Ben dengan latar belakangnya.

Big Ben ada di London. London ada di Inggris. Dan di Inggris ada Hyuuga Neji.

"Jadi, bagaimana Neji? Dia masih menyebalkan?"

"Ka-kami sudah ber-video call. Dia ba-baik-baik saja."

Naruto mengkerutkan dahinya, "Memangnya kuliahnya sudah mulai? Bukankah di sana mulainya sekitar bulan september?"

"Neji-nii ha-harus mengikuti preparation class dulu di sana."

Neji mengingatkannya pada Tenten, si cewek Mickey Mouse. Ingatannya pun kembali kepada siaran perdana Teen Time di semester ini. Disaat Tenten mengatakan bahwa kuliah di Cambridge sudah seperti ritual turun temurun di keluarga Hyuuga.

"Kalau begitu..., ng...," Naruto agak terbata menanyakan hal ini. Seakan ada rasa takut mendengar jawabannya nanti, "Apa..., apa tahun depan kau juga akan ke sana?"

"Iya," jawab Hinata singkat.

Itu memang benar. Dia nanti akan lama tak melihat cowok yang sekarang ada di depan matanya itu. Maka dari itu dia harus move on dari Naruto. Apalagi cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sampai saatnya nanti waktunya dia ke sana dan jika masih tak ada balasan atas perasaannya, mungkin saat itulah waktunya dia harus menyerah dan berhenti berharap.

"Ooh...," terdengar nada yang berbeda di suara Naruto. Entah apa.

Dan entah kenapa ada rasa yang asing di dada Naruto mendengar jawaban Hinata. Sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya seakan diperas sampai kering. Sakit sekali.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang memandang Konoha dari balkon penthouse keluarganya. Namun dia tidak benar-benar memandang kota itu. Pikirannya jauh melayang melewati lampu-lampu yang bersinar bak bintang di langit. Pandangannya kosong.

Awalnya ayah ibunya mengira dia sedang mendengarkan Yuuna lewat headphone-nya seperti biasa.

Tapi tidak. Pertama kalinya pemuda itu tak menghiraukan benda itu ataupun suara Yuuna yang ada dalam iPod-nya. Benda itu bahkan tergeletak begitu saja di sofa ruang keluarga.

Pasangan Namikaze itu bingung.

Naruto juga bingung. Kini dia malah memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Hinata tadi siang. Hanya satu kata 'iya' saja membuatnya kelimpungan. Memikirkan hari-hari ke depannya.

Hinata pasti akan pergi ke Inggris. Tahun depan Hinata takkan ada di Konoha lagi, Hinata bahkan tidak akan ada di Jepang. Hinata akan ada beribu mil dari sini terhalangi samudera dan benua.

Hinata mungkin akan kembali ke Konoha saat liburan, tapi mungkin hanya setahun sekali, dan mungkin saat itu hanya ada waktu untuk keluarganya, tak ada waktu untuk teman-teman SMA-nya. Tak akan bertemu dengannya. Hinata akan punya banyak teman baru, Naruto akan dilupakan. Mungkin Hinata akan jatuh cinta dengan orang Inggris, Hinata akan lupa kalau dia pernah mencintai Naruto secara diam-diam. Hinata tidak akan ingat lagi dengan Naruto. Dia akan lupa.

Naruto membayangkan suatu saat dimana mereka sama-sama berumur sembilan belas, hanya setengah tahun setelah mereka lulus. Hinata sedang pulang ke Konoha, untuk liburan akhir tahun. Bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun gadis itu.

'_Otanjoubi omedetto, Hinata-chan!'_

'_Gomennasai, tapi kamu siapa, ya?'_

Ugh! Menyakitkan membayangkan hal itu. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Dia langsung bangkit menghampiri ayahnya. Berseru, "TOU-SAN, TAHUN DEPAN AKU MAU KULIAH DI CAMBRIDGE!"

Ayah dan ibunya langsung menoleh dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Wajah mereka menunjukkan keterkejutan luar biasa, seperti Naruto bilang _'tou-san, aku gay'_ saja. Naruto kan hanya bilang dia ingin kuliah di Cambridge.

"Kau serius?" tanya Minato

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto.

"Tapi ujian masuk kampus itu ketat dan saingannya sangat banyak. Ujiannya sulit," ujar Minato lagi memberikan gambaran jalan yang harus ditempuh anahnya untuk berhasil jadi mahasiswa universitas yang ada dalam peringkat tiga besar dunia itu. "Bukannya tou-san meregukanmu, tapi kau harus meningkatkan kemampuanmu lebih dari sekarang."

"Aku akan belajar keras. Aku pasti bisa," balas Naruto. Dia langsung kembali ke kamarnya, berniat belajar.

Pasangan Namikaze itu memandang punggung anaknya yang menjauh dengan mata berbinar-binar.

.

.

.

.

Hinata memandangi Naruto yang ada di hadapannya lagi. Hanya tinggal ada mereka berdua di ruang kelas setelah ujian mereka selesai siang itu. Hinata sama sekali tak keberatan headphone itu masih menempel di telinganya. Apapun yang dilakukan Naruto, sama sekali tak mengganggunya. Dia akan menghargai waktunya yang tersisa bersama Naruto.

Apapun.

Sampai saatnya dia pergi tahun depan dalam waktu lama.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto yang sadar sedang diperhatikan Hinata.

Hinata hanya menggeleng. Kemudia matanya melihat headphone kesayangan Naruto yang pemiliknya pernah bilang, headphone itu selalu memperdengarkan suara orang yang disayanginya. Sebelum ia pergi, dia ingin sekali tahu suara orang yang menjadi saingannya, "Ng..., Na-Naruto-kun. Bo-boleh aku mendengar suaranya juga?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto dan memberikan benda itu pada Hinata.

Hinata dengan kikuk memakainya. Dadanya berdebar. Menyiapkan hatinya agar tidak emosi dan melempar benda itu. Tapi betapa terkejutnya dia begitu dia mendengar suara gadis yang sering didengarnya di radio. Ini..., "Yuuna?"

"Iya, itu dia. Aku memang jatuh cinta padanya," Hinata langsung melepas benda itu dan mengembalikan benda itu kepada pemiliknya setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Kepala Hinata tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Jelas sudah semuanya.

Naruto yang teringat bahwa gadis yang di depannya juga menyukainya, merasa telah salah bicara, "Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan. A-aku nggak bermaksud –"

"Ng-nggak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Nggak apa-apa," dia memang bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi hatinya bukannya tidak apa-apa. Dia bangkit, "A-aku duluan, ya."

Naruto memandang kepergian Hinata. Khayalannya sejak beberapa hari lalu mampir sebentar di benaknya. Dia berdiri dan memanggil Hinata yang sudah sampai pintu kelas. Membuat Hinata berhenti dan berbalik. Wajahnya menyiratkan pertanyaan tentang apa yang membuat Naruto memanggilnya.

"Hinata-chan, setelah kau pergi kuliah ke luar negeri, apakah kau akan melupakanku?"

"A-aku nggak tahu."

"Kau nggak boleh melupakan aku, Hinata-chan!" baru kali ini mata safir itu berkilat serius,

"Nggak akan kubiarkan kau melupakanku. Aku akan ikut ke Inggris. Jadi kau nggak akan bisa melupakanku."

Hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Kebingungannya makin menjadi. Bukankah dia cinta dengar orang lain? Jadi mengapa dia terkesan begitu posesif padanya? mereka hanya berteman. Hanya Hinata yang berharap lebih.

"Jangan egois, Naruto-kun! A-aku juga harus bisa move-on, kan? Lagipula...," ada getar dalam nada suaranya. Dia menahan tangis yang siap keluar dari hulunya. Dia menarik napas dan menghelanya perlahan. Kemudian dia tersenyum tulus, senyuman yang sangat manis, "Ki-kita bahkan belum sebulan di kelas tiga."

Dan Hinata pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto sendiri yang tetap menatap ke arah pintu.

Tidak, dia tidak mau kehilangannya. Senyuman manisnya. Mata amethys-nya yang unik. Wajahnya yang lugu. Rambutnya yang halus. Sikapnya yang kikuk. Cara bicaranya yang terbata-bata. Kebaikan dan ketulusan hatinya. Sosoknya yang indah. Dia tak boleh kehilangan itu semua.

Hinata hanya temannya. Tapi kenapa dia terkesan begitu posesif? Dan Hinata benar, dia bahkan bersikap egois dengan melarang Hinata melupakannya. Kenapa dia harus melakukan semua itu terhadap Hinata? Tak membiarkannya move on. Bukankah itu hal paling kejam yang bisa dilakukan seorang pria terhadap wanita dengan perasaannya?

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya dan meremasnya. Sial! Sial! Sial!

Kini dia mengerti semua yang dia lakukan dan katakan itu karena apa.

Tapi walau bagaimanapun dia mencintai Yuuna.

Artinya dia benar-benar harus bertemu dengan Yuuna untuk memastikan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Kini setiap mendengar suara Yuuna di telinganya, dia juga jadi membayangkan Hinata di benaknya. Khayalannya juga mulai ekstrim. Dari membayangkan Hinata jalan dan bermesraan dengan pemuda pirang –bukan dirinya, tapi orang bule – sampai membayangkan Hinata menikah.

Tiap kali dia selesai berkhayal, tiap itu pula dia menjitak dirinya sendiri. Dia masih melakukan penyangkalan terhadap apa yang dirasakannya sendiri.

"Otakmu akan makin tumpul kalau kau jitaki terus, Naruto!" seru Sakura saat melihat temannya itu menjitaki dirinya sendiri. "Eh, Naruto, senin besok mau menyumbang penampilan nggak?"

"Menyumbang apa untuk apa?"

"Tuh, kan, otakmu makin tumpul. Senin besok hari bebas untuk kita loh. Hari pembagian hasil ujian dan welcoming party dari kita dan anak kelas dua, buat anak baru. Sambil hanami di halaman belakang sekolah. Nanti akan ada stage kecil yang asyik. Aku cuma membantu Sasuke untuk mendata siapa saja yang mau perform dan mau perform apa. Biar bisa diatur jadwal acaranya."

"Yuuna perform nggak?" sengaja Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan yang menjebak.

"Sedang dicoba dibujuk," kemudian Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya. Dia menyadari kebodohannya, "Eh! Nggak kok, aku nggak tahu!"

"Sakura-chan..."

"Gomen, Naruto. Tapi sepertinya itu kebenaran yang harus kamu lihat sendiri dengan matamu, bukan kau dengar dari orang lain."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Memang sebaiknya begitu."

"Dan mungkin kami bisa membujuknya untuk perform. Tapi mungkin juga tidak kalau dia tahu kau akan melihatnya."

"kenapa perform tidaknya dia bergantung padaku?"

"Tanya aja langsung."

"Bagaimana mau tanya kalau kau sendiri nggak mau bilang Yuuna itu siapa," Naruto mulai kesal dengan sahabatnya itu. Tiba-tiba dia dapat ide brilian dari otaknya yang pas-pasan itu, "Kalian tetap bujuk Yuuna untuk perform, bilang padanya aku nggak akan ada di sana. Aku akan ada di Macau hari itu."

.

.

.

.

**[to be continued]**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Tadinya chapter ini Meg bikin 2 chapter, tp krn salah satunya kedikitan, jd Meg gabungin deh. Mudah2an gak kepanjangan, maap ya yg baca lewat hp, pasti jempolnya pegel ya?

**Guest** (yg kemaren): "Iya, Meg emang salah... Meg langsung edit pas kamu ngoreksi Meg. Makasih byk ya..., makanya Meg pengen peluk deh, tp guest (yg kemaren) gak mau Meg peluk, sih." *hiks* "Ya sudahlah. Meg emang semangat. Kan ini fic perdana Meg."

**Reviewer yg gak ada namanya**: "Cassanova itu kalo gak salah identik ama playboy, ya?"

**Hanazonorin444**: "Cinta itu jg gak terlihat kan? Krn menurut Meg, suara itu punya kekuatan mistis yg bisa mempengaruhi emosi. Bukannya cinta juga termasuk emosi?" *yah, gak tau juga, sih... (-_-)a

**lavender sapphires chan**: "Cocok2... mungkin akan Yuuna puterin di Teen Time nanti. Hahah... Bisa aja sih, Meg masukin lagu Korea, tp masalahnya ini udah chapter2 akhir, gimana dong? Mungkin di fic Meg selanjutnya?"

Terus..., thank you bgt buat yg review chapter kemaren:

**lawliet uzumakie**... **Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira**... **Algojo**... **hm**... **flamer sopan**... **dark assasins**... **Hoshi no Nimarmine**... **Izkaa lovnh**... readers & reviewers lain yg gak Meg sebut: "Aduuh... makasih banyak nih masih mo ngebaca & nge-review fic Meg."

Tau gak? Meg update cepet terus krn sebenernya pas pertama kali Meg publish fic ini, Meg udah bikin setengahnya. Meg gak mau tiba-tiba Meg buntu ide. Krn Meg paling benci ama yg namanya 'menunggu' jd Meg gak mau readers lama nunggu.

#HAH? Kayak ada yang nunggu aja!

Oiya, kayaknya besok bakalan udah chapter terakhir deh...

Segala bentuk dukungan akan sangat Meg hargai.

Jadi silakan di-review... atau flame? (mumpung Meg masih newbie & please jgn kejam2 ya)


	9. Chapter 8: Jamming with Reality

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, miliknya kemarin, sekarang, dan nanti

The Voice © Jinsei Megami, cuma ceritanya doang yang Meg punya :'(

.

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Pairing: NaruHina (finally...)

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), konflik yang begitu aja, klimaks yang gak klimaks-klimaks amat (Meg juga bingung klimaksnya di mana), selipan lirik yg gak tau ganggu apa gak

.

Summary:

Yuuna, penyiar radio yang dicintai Naruto adalah siswi SMA Konoha. Namun dia masih tidak tahu identitasnya. Satu-satunya jalan agar dia muncul adalah memaksanya tampil di welcoming party. Hanya agar Naruto bisa memastikan perasaannya pada Yuuna, juga pada Hinata. Dan ternyata Yuuna adalah...

.

Read first, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^

Enjoy read, Minna~

.

.

Jinsei Megami Proudly Present

**THE VOICE**

.

**Chapter 8: Jamming with Reality**

.

.

.

Hari senin biasanya adalah hari yang dibenci para pelajar di manapun. Namun senin ini berbeda bagi para siswa SMA Konoha. Tak ada pelajaran yang membuat pusing. Karena welcoming party –yang bertujuan agar para siswa baru merasa diterima oleh keluarga besar SMA Konoha –digelar hari ini. Di halaman belakang SMA Konoha yang luas. Di mana banyak di tanam pohon sakura yang tahun inipun mekar dengan lebat dan indah.

Bila lewat depan, mungkin tak ada yang menyangka dengan keramaian yang terjadi di belakang.

Acara sudah berlangsung setengahnya.

Hari sudah menjelang siang.

.

.

.

.

Ino dan Sakura yang jadi presenter di acara welcoming party tersebut. Banyak siswa yang berdiri di depan stage yang hanya setinggi setengah meter itu untuk menikmati suguhan yang diberikan siswa-siswa kelas dua dan tiga. Banyak juga yang menikmati performance sambil duduk di atas tikar dan dibawah guyuran guguran bunga sakura.

Setelah performance dari Kiba dengan menampilkan akrobatik yang dilakukan Akamaru, Ino dan Sakura naik ke stage lagi.

"Arigatou Akamaru..., Kiba... Mudah-mudahan Akamaru nggak menggigit-gigiti tiang stage, ya," perkataan Ino disambut gelak tawa siswa yang menonton, dan Kiba dan Akamaru yang cemberut.

"Just joke, Kiba...," balas Sakura, "Nah next. Aku ingin tanya, ada yang tahu Akatsuki FM?"

"YAA...," seru penonton.

"Biar aku tanya yang sebelah sini. Kalau dengar Akatsuki FM, sukanya dengar acara apa?" tanya Ino.

"TEEN TIME!" jawab beberapa siswa di sebelah kiri stage.

"Kalau yang sebelah sini?" tanya Sakura pada siswa-siswa di sebelah kanan stage.

"TEEN TIME!" jawaban yang sama dari kubu kanan.

"Oke," kata Sakura lagi, "Kalau suka Teen Time, pasti tahu dong siapa penyiarnya?"

"YUUNA...," seru para siswa serentak. Mereka memang sudah mendengar gosip bahwa Yuuna akan perform di acara mereka.

"SIAPA?" tanya Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"YUUNA...," dan mereka menggila.

"Oke, kita sambut...," Ino membuka dan bersiap memanggil penyiar radio itu. Kemudian berseru dengan Sakura, "YUUNA..."

Tepukan meriah seperti menyambut Yuuna yang akan naik ke stage.

Sepuluh detik.

Sepuluh detik berlalu tanpa ada yang naik ke sana. Sakura dan Ino saling pandang. Ino mendengus. Gadis itu harus dipaksa rupanya. Ino dan Sakura mengerti mereka harus berimprovisasi membagi tugas. Sakura akan mengisi kekosongan sesaat selama Ino membujuk gadis itu entah untuk keberapa ribu kali.

Ino ke backstage dan menemukan gadis itu berdiri diam dipojokan dengan gitar usangnya. Dengan beberapa siswa yang menjadi panitia, maupun performer lain yang melihat ke arah gadis itu dengan raut tidak percaya. Sama-sama tidak percaya dengan hal yang sama. Gadis itu ternyata Yuuna? Unbelievable!

"Aku nggak bisa, Ino...," katanya tanpa Ino yang mulai.

"Kau bisa. Kau selalu bisa."

"Tapi nggak di depan banyak orang begini. Kau tahu aku malu. Aku nggak bisa, Ino..."

"Apa yang menjadi moto Teen Time?" tanya Ino padanya. mencoba membangkitkan rasa percaya dirinya.

"Speak your feel, mind, and beats," jawabnya.

"Apakah kau melakukan itu sekarang?" gadis itu menggeleng. Ino menghela napas. Ia mencoba sabar, "Jadi apakah sekarang kau yang perlu diteriaki moto yang biasanya keluar dari mulutmu lima kali seminggu itu? Apa kau nggak lebih malu kalau begitu?"

"Aku takut aku nggak bagus."

"Rasa takut itu hanya dalam pikiranmu saja. Rasa takut itu nggak nyata. Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu, kan?" kata Ino.

Si penyiar itu mengangguk.

"Sekarang mau naik?"

Gadis yang sekarang mengepang rambutnya ke samping mengangguk mantap.

Ino tersenyum. Dia kembali ke atas stage. Memberikan kode dengan acungan jempolnya pada Sakura yang mulai kehabisan bahan gurauan. Sakura sangat bersyukur.

.

.

.

.

Tepukan meriah memandu gadis itu untuk naik ke atas stage. Namun tepukan itu perlahan berhenti begitu orang-orang yang melihat gadis yang dengan canggung naik ke stage dengan membawa gitar akustik di tangannya.

Mereka tidak percaya. Mungkin ini hanya salah satu lelucon Sakura dan Ino. Gadis itu mana mungkin penyiar yang mereka gemari.

Gadis itu duduk di kursi bar yang sengaja di letakkan di tengah stage dengan stand mic di depannya. Gitarnya sendiri sudah dipasang perangkat wireless.

Sebelum dua presenter itu meninggalkannya, dia ingin memastikan lagi, "Naruto benar-benar nggak ada, kan?"

"Bernyanyi sajalah...," kata Sakura dengan lelah.

"Tunjukkan pada orang-orang yang meremehkanmu itu, Hinata!" kata Ino lagi, "Tunjukkan bahwa mereka salah jika mereka hanya menilai sesuatu dengan mata mereka saja!"

Ya, Yuuna memang adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Mereka sibuk dengan spekulasinya masing-masing. Sibuk menggerutu kerena dikira telah ditipu atas kehadiran Yuuna. Malah ada yang mencemooh tentang apa yang dilakukan gadis pemalu itu di atas stage. Tak ada yang memperhatikan gadis yang duduk di atas stage dengan gitar di pangkuannya yang sedang memposisikan mic agar sesuai dengan tingginya di atas kursi.

Hinata melihat ke orang-orang di hadapannya.

Hinata juga mulai membuka mulutnya dan bersuara, "Ha-Hai semua... A-aku Hyuuga Hinata, kelas 3.2.. Ta-tapi kadang aku juga mem-membawakan Teen Time. Adik-adik kelas satu, ng... se-semoga kalian se-senang di sini, ya."

Hinata malah berkata dengan terbata-bata. Membuat semua semakin sangsi padanya. Ada yang meremehkannya dan ada teman-temannya yang memandang prihatin dan kasihan padanya. Namun ada juga yang memandangnya penuh harap seperti guru-gurunya. Dia bisa saja turun dan kabur. Tapi itu sama saja mempermalukan dirinya lagi. Terlebih akan menjatuhkan harga diri Sakura dan Ino yang telah bersusah payah demi acara ini.

Demam panggung mulai menjangkitinya. Sial!

Dia mengatur napasnya sesaat.

Ini hanya sesuatu yang sama tetapi berbeda. Bedanya biasanya dia bernyanyi dan bermain gitar hanya di depan Itachi dan satu-dua staf Akatsuki, dan sekarang dia harus tampil di depan lebih dari seratus orang.

Dia ingat pertanyaan Itachi tentang kapan dia akan mau muncul di luar Akatsuki. Dan dia ingat jawabannya.

Saat dia siap.

Dan dia siap sekarang.

Dia pasti bisa. Ya, dia memang bisa.

Hinata mulai memainkan gitarnya dengan indah. Sukses membuat satu persatu perhatian teralihkan padanya dan menoleh dengan penasaran.

Dia bernyanyi. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan di tiap akhir siarannya. Menyanyikan lagu yang saat ini sangat sesuai dengan keadaan hatinya.

_._

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_._

Semua orang membelalakkan matanya. Semua orang terpana.

_._

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_._

Semua orang tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Dia tidak lip sing. Berarti ini benar suara gadis itu.

Benar. Suara ini memang suara yang biasa mereka dengar sebagai pemandu Teen Time. Dia memang Yuuna. Kebenaran yang sulit dibenarkan oleh semua orang.

Well, tidak semuanya, sih. Kecuali orang-orang yang memang sudah tahu siapa sesungguhnya gadis itu sebelumnya.

_._

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_._

Hinata memejamkan matanya sejenak. Memunculkan wajah Naruto dalam benaknya. mengingat apa yang beberapa hari lalu dikatakan pria itu.

"_Hinata-chan, setelah kau pergi kuliah ke luar negeri, apakah kau akan melupakanku?"_

"_A-aku nggak tahu."_

_._

_One step closer_

_._

Dia membuka matanya lagi. Bukannya 'tidak tahu'. Tentu saja dia tahu. Hinata tak mungkin melupakan Naruto. Walaupun jarak dan waktu memisahkan mereka nanti, walaupun mungkin bukan Naruto jodoh yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk Hinata. Cinta pertama selalu mempunyai kesan tersendiri. Hinata tak mungkin melupakan Naruto.

Sial! Berarti akan sulit baginya untuk move on.

Hinata tersenyum. Dia memang bodoh. Huh, siapa suruh kau jatuh cinta pada Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata? Tapi sampai waktunya nanti, dia telah memutuskan untuk tetap sabar menunggu.

_._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_._

Iris sewarna langit siang itu tak membulat lagi seperti awal dia melihat dan mendengar Hinata bernyanyi di atas stage. Matanya berkilat dengan tatapan teduh mendamba. Awalnya diapun seperti yang lain saat melihat Hinata naik ke atas stage di saat seharusnya Yuuna-lah yang naik. Dia kira ini salah satu lelucon sepupu dan sahabatnya dan wujud pengejekan terhadap dirinya.

Tapi ternyata bukan.

Inilah kebenaran yang dikatakan Sakura yang harus dilihat dengan mata dan didengar dengan telinganya sendiri. Dia mungkin tak akan percaya jika tak menjadi saksi mata.

_._

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_._

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Sakura di samping Naruto. Matanya masih memandang temannya yang ternyata mempunyai suara seindah pemiliknya.

_._

_One step closer_

_._

"Nge-jam," jawab Naruto sambil membuka koper gitar yang dibawanya, dia memasangkan wireless pada gitarnya yang barusan diberikan Sai selaku seksi sarana prasarana, "Saat pertama kali kudengar dia siaran dan bernyanyi di Teen Time, yang kupikirkan saat itu adalah aku ingin sekali nge-jam dengannya. Aku memang pernah melakukannya. Tapi saat itu aku kan nggak tahu dia itu Yuuna."

"Kapan kau nge-jam dengannya?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Nggak akan kuberi tahu," balas Naruto. Dia tidak mau menambah bahan gosip sepupunya.

_._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_._

Hinata melihat Sai yang naik ke atas panggung lewat sudut matanya. Cowok yang selalu tersenyum itu membawa sebuah kursi bar dan stand mic lagi dan diletakkan satu setengah meter di sebelah Hinata. Dia hanya berpikir itu untuk persiapan perform selanjutnya. Dia tetap konsentrasi pada lagunya.

_._

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_._

Tanpa dia sadari satu orang lagi naik ke stage setelah Sai turun.

Pria itu menyentuh fedora hat coklatnya dan sedikit memiringkannya. Ia lalu berjalan sambil menarik lengan jaketnya bergantian kanan dan kiri sampai ke bawah sikunya.

_._

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_._

Dia memutar gitar yang diselempangkannya di punggung ke depan. Tapi matanya tak lepas dari sosok Hinata yang kini mengenakan flowing dress selutut warna soft lime dengan tambahan jaket kulit warna krem dan dilengkapi dengan flat shoes warna khaki dengan aksen pita. Rambutnya yang dikepang satu hanya disampingkan ke depan melewati bahu. Sederhana tapi terlihat anggun. Dia tidak pernah salah tentang Hinata.

Hinata memang indah.

_._

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_._

Dia masih melangkah. Selangkah...

_._

_One step closer_

_._

Demi selangkah.

_._

_One step closer_

_..._

_(a thousand years – christina perry)_

_._

Narutopun duduk di kursi kosong.

Hinata masih tak sadar Naruto ada di sampingnya.

Para siswa, guru, dan staf yang menonton mereka bertepuk tangan dengan riuh.

Hinata tak mengira alasan mereka begitu riuh adalah karena sesuatu semeter di sebelahnya. Dia baru saja akan menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya saat petikan gitar beda koord yang dengan cerdas dibuat menyatu dibagian peralihannya menyalipnya.

Spontan langsung membuat Hinata langsung menolah ke sebelah kirinya. Hinata langsung terbengong. Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Dia hanya memandang Naruto, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Naruto sedang memainkan gitarnya.

Pandangannya tidak ke arah penonton. Pemuda itu memandang tepat ke mata amethys Hinata. Berhubung Hinata juga sedang memandangnya, pandangan mereka beradu. Kali ini tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang berniat mengalihkan pandangannya. Maka dari itu Naruto pasti bisa melihat keterkejutan di mata Hinata.

Naruto? Di sini? Bukankah kata Sakura, Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan udara menyusul orang tuanya ke Macau? Sebenarnya ingin bertanya pada Naruto, tapi di cepat tersadar. Apa yang mau dia tanyakan? Semuanya jelas. Teman-temannya telah membohonginya. Teman-temannya menjebaknya.

Persetan dengan rasa malu. Persetan dengan harga diri. Dia ingin cepat pergi dan menghilang dari sini. Dia ingin segera mengubur dirinya sendiri di hutan Nara bersama dengan para rusa, atau mungkin terjun dari tebing Hokage. Sekarang sebelum...

_._

_When I see your face_

_._

Sebelum Naruto mulai bernyanyi dan menghancurkan niatnya. Kalau begini, mana bisa dia pergi?

_._

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_._

Terlambat untuk pergi. Terlanjur. Naruto pastilah sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya Yuuna. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata. Dia bingung. Dia hanya mampu memandang Naruto yang seakan memakunya di kursi itu tanpa bisa beranjak atau menoleh sedikitpun. Seakan ada belenggu tak kasat mata di sana.

Membuatnya terbang, tenggelam, dan meleleh sekaligus.

_._

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_._

Mata lazuardi Naruto terus saja menatap lurus Hinata dengan teduh. Ternyata Yuuna yang dicintainya adalah Hinata yang juga mulai mengisi hatinya.

_._

_The way you are_

_._

Dia lega. Dia bersyukur. Dia tak harus membagi cintanya menjadi dua.

_._

_The way you are_

_._

Kini dia hanya harus membalas perasaan Hinata dengan perasaan yang sama yang lebih kuat. Kini dia hanya harus menjaga gadis itu sebaik-baiknya dan mencintainya dengan tulus.

_._

_Girl you're amazing_

_._

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya. Memutar gitarnya ke belakang tubuhnya. Berjalan tiga langkah menghampiri gadisnya yang duduk dengan gitar usang yang pernah Naruto lihat di ruang siarnya di pangkuannya. Mata Naruto dengan intens memandang Hinata. Membuat Hinata harus menahan debaran jantungnya yang makin abnormal.

_._

_Just the way you are_

_..._

_(just the way you are – bruno mars)_

_._

Naruto mengakhiri nyanyiannya tepat didepan wajah Hinata. Dibanding bernyanyi, lebih tepat jika dibilang bicara.

Tangan kanan Naruto menyentuh belakang kepala Hinata. Mengunci kepala Hinata. Dan Naruto mengecup kening hinata lembut dan lama, "I'll love you too for a thousand more, Hinata-chan. Thank you for loving me."

Hinata makin tak bergeming. Matanya yang indah itu masih membulat tak percaya. Dia tak yakin dengan apa yang barusan menimpanya.

Apa barusan Naruto mengecup keningnya? Apa yang didengarnya benar? Bahwa tak sampai setengah menit yang lalu, dari bibir yang kini tersenyum manis di depan wajahnya itu keluar pernyataan cinta untuknya? Hanya untuknya? Apakah akhirnya kini dia mendapatkan buah dari kesabarannya menunggu selama ini?

Oh, Kami-sama..., apakah ini nyata?

Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdetak abnormal. Mungkin kelenjar pankresnya sedang memproduksi adrenalin yang berlebihan, sehingga debaran jantungnya bisa secepat ini. Dan jika sekarang di dadanya menempel alat electro cardiograf, mungkin garis-garis vertikal diagonal di sana sudah melewati normal. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan kena serangan jantung.

Para siswa bertepuk tangan riuh. Mereka bahkan berteriak menggila. Pipi gadis-gadis yang melihat adegan itu merona, tak terkecuali Sakura dan Ino.

Ino yang merekam kejadian itu dari awal di hadapan mereka jadi sesak napas, Wajahnya memang memerah, "Sial! Aku nggak percaya mereka bisa se-cute itu."

Naruto yang melihat sepupunya merekamnya, kali ini tidak berkeberatan. Hanya kali ini.

"Sebentar lagi," gumam Sakura sambil melihat ke jam tangannya. Ino menoleh pada sahabat pink-nya itu. Apanya yang sebentar lagi? Sakura meneruskan, "2..., 1...," Sakura menghitung apa, sih? "Sekarang!"

Dan Hinata pingsan.

Ino menoleh ke Hinata, lalu ke Sakura. Ternyata dia sedang menghitung kapan Hinata akan pingsan. Yah, dia mengerti, sih. Mereka saja tidak kuat dengan adegan itu dan berdebar-debar, apalagi si gadis pelakonnya?

Mereka berniat naik dan membantu, tapi para sensei sudah berdatangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata, Naruto?" seru Shizune sudah ada di sisi Hinata. Menyangga punggung Hinata, menggantikan lengan Naruto di sana.

Naruto menjadi kaku dan kikuk ketika Hinata dibopong oleh Yamato-sensei dan dibawa ke UKS. Naruto mengikuti sambil membawa gitarnya dan gitar Hinata. Meninggalkan orang-orang dan bisik-bisik mereka.

Ino mematikan handycam-nya dan berdua dengan Sakura kembali memandu acara. Menenangkan para siswa yang ribut berspekulasi atas kejadian yang baru mereka saksikan. Ino dan Sakura sudah seperti anjing penggembala domba saja.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah dibaringkan di atas tempat tidur di ruang UKS. Tsunade malah ikut ke sana. Ikut menyalahkan Naruto, "Naruto..., apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Naruto membela dirinya, "Baa-chan tadi kan lihat sendiri aku hanya bernyanyi."

"Dan menciumnya –"

"Di dahi. Hanya di dahi, baa-chan!"

"Tapi lihat apa akibatnya, bocah! Dan jangan panggil aku 'baa-chan'! AKU MASIH MUDA!"

"Ya...,ya... Kalau umur enam puluhan itu bisa dibilang muda," gumam Naruto sambil memutar matanya.

"AKU DENGAR, BOCAH!"

"Ngh...," suara itu berhasil mendiamkan mereka. Mereka menoleh ke sosok yang mula membuka mata setelah dirangsang indera penciumannya dengan wewangian oleh Shizune.

Hinata melihat banyak orang di ruangan dengan bau chlorin itu di sekelilingnya. Dia mencoba duduk, tapi ditahan oleh Naruto. Naruto takut gadis yang disayanginya itu belum kuat. Hinata mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan memohon maaf kepada semuanya jika dia selalu menyusahkan banyak orang. Hinata juga meminta maaf kepada Naruto.

"Apanya yang harus dimaafkan sih, Hinata-chan?" balas naruto tetap sambil cengengesan.

Para sensei saling berpandangan. Sepertinya mereka sudah tidak diperlukan lagi di sini, kecuali Tsunade yang harus diseret oleh Shizune agar meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mata Naruto mengikuti para sensei dan nenek tua itu sampai mereka keluar ruang UKS.

"Ng..., Na-Naruto-kun," panggilan Hinata membuatnya menoleh.

Naruto duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan memandang Hinata, "Ya?"

"To-tolong. Tolong ka-katakan padaku kalau welcoming party belum mulai," pinta Hinata sambil menunduk dan memainkan selimut dengan tangannya.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia malah nyengir, "Hehehe... Bagaimana ya, Hinata-chan. Soalnya acaranya sudah mulai dari tadi, malah sepertinya sudah mau acara puncak, tuh."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, berarti...

"Kenapa, Hinata-chan? Kau berharap jam session kita tadi mimpi, ya? Kau kira ciuman di dahimu nggak nyata, ya? Wah..., kalau kamu mengharapkan begitu aku kan jadi sedih, Hinata-chan," Naruto sengaja menggoda Hinata, wajah jahilnya muncul. Dia kini senang jika wajah merona Hinata muncul. Karena kini dia tahu, wajah yang bersemu itu karena dirinya, "Padahal aku sudah susah payah merajuk pada Sakura agar mau membujukmu dan mau membohongimu, tahu. Aku juga sudah merelakan Ino merekam aksiku tadi, padahal dia pasti menggunakan itu sebagai bahan gosipnya berminggu-minggu."

Wajah semu Hinata tambah merah. Tapi kali ini ditambah rasa bersalah, "Go-gomen..."

"Eh? Kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf."

"U-untuk?"

Naruto bergeser lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Dia memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat juga, "Untuk ciuman di dahi itu. Maaf ya, nggak minta izinmu dulu. Kuharap kau nggak merasa dilecehkan."

"Ke-kenapa ka-kau men-menciumku, Na-Na-Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku mau."

"Padahal ada orang lain yang kau sukai."

"Eh?" Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan tertawa lepas, "Hahaha... Hinata... Ma-masa kau..., masa kau cemburu pada dirimu sendiri? Masa kau nggak sadar bahwa apa yang kau lakukan tadi lebih dari sekedar kata-kata untuk membuktikan siapa kau dan siapa Yuuna? Kau lucu sekali sih, Hinata-chan. Aku makin gemas melihatmu."

"Ta-tapi..., tapi tetap saja yang ka-kau sukai adalah sosok Yuuna dan bukan Hyuuga Hinata," balas Hinata meminta penjelasan lebih dari Naruto.

"Ya ampun, Hinata-chan... Oke aku akan mengakui sesuatu. Ini sungguhan. Sebenarnya aku sendiri sebenarnya sedang galau karena mencintai dua orang sekaligus. Aku suka dengan kelembutan dan kebaikan hatimu, tapi disisi lain aku juga suka dengan kebahagiaan yang ditebarkan Yuuna. Kau tahu? Saat mendapati ternyata Yuuna dan Hinata-chan adalah orang yang sama, aku senang sekali. Aku benar-benar lega. Aku bahagia."

Hinata blushing. Lagi.

Naruto mengambil gitarnya dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata, "Mulai sekarang gitarku ini milikmu, aku nggak mau ada gitar milik orang lain yang ada di pangkuanmu. Kenapa kau melihatku begitu? Iya, aku tahu, aku tahu gitar yang kau pakai tiap kali bernyanyi di akhir acara Teen Time itu punya Itachi. Sasuke yang bilang. Aku mau kau memainkannya setiap kau bermusik. Aku nggak rela kau pakai gitar itu lagi."

Hinata menatap gitar di pangkuannya. Mata Hinata membulat. Dia tahu gitar ini. Gibson Acoustic tipe SJ-250 Monarch. Gitar yang sekarang berada di tangannya sekarang ini bukanlah gitar sembarangan. Gitar yang luar biasa bagus. Terakhir kali Hinata mengeceknya waktu dia mengambil tema tentang gitar di Teen Time, harga barang ini sekitar 25.000 dollars. Gitar yang mahal sekal.

"A-aku yang masih pemula pakai gitar yang biasa saja, Naruto-kun."

"Kau bicara apa sih, Hinata-chan? Lagipula, permainan gitarmu sudah seperti gitaris profesional, lho."

Hinata makin memerah.

"Kenapa kau bisa berbeda 180 derajat saat siaran? Apa karena aku?" Naruto sudah mulai besar kepala. Narsisnya kumat hanya karena Hinata. Hinata mengangguk. Tapi sepertinya narsisnya beralasan, "Apa yang sudah kulakukan memangnya?"

"Bagiku, kau motivatorku."

Kini giliran Naruto yang blushing sambil nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Wah, aku jadi malu. Dan apa sikap kikukmu itu juga karena aku?"

Dia tidak bermaksud apa-apa menanyakan kebiasaan Hinata yang itu. Dia hanya punya feeling kalau itu juga ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Naruto makin besar kepala saja.

Hinata mengangguk lagi, "Entah kenapa aku selalu begitu kalau ada kamu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto benar-benar tak tahan melihat kelakuan Hinata yang seperti itu.

"Kamu lucu banget sih, Hinata-chan. Menggemaskan!" Naruto memeluk Hinata erat, Hinata hampir pingsan lagi, "Ya ampun Hinata-chan... Bagaimana ini kalau kau begini terus?"

"Eh?"

"Soalnya ka, mulai sekarang aku akan sering begini," lalu Naruto mengelus kepala Hinata, "Begini," lalu menangkupkan kedua pipi Hinata dalam kedua tangan Naruto, "Begini," kemudian menautkan jemari Hinata dengan jemarinya, "Begini," dan memeluk hinata, "Dan...," Naruto kembali menangkup pipi hinata dan memandang lembut gadis itu, "Begini," menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum Hinata.

Baru sedetik naruto menciumnya, Hinata pingsan lagi.

"Ah, Hinata-chan!" serunya lalu berteriak memanggil guru UKS-nya, "SHIZUNE-SENSEI... TOLONG! HINATA-CHAN PINGSAN LAGI."

Tapi malah kepala sekolah Tsunade yang datang, "APA LAGI YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BOCAH?"

"Baa-Baa..., Baa-chan?"

.

.

.

.

**[the end? not exactly, actually]**

**[please wait for epilogue...]**

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Last chapter! Wow! Gak kerasa, ya? Hahah..., yaiyalaaah, Meg update fic ini tiap hari... (-_-)a

Yup! Yuuna emang Hinata. And Yup! Yuuna dari h-YUU-ga hi-NA-ta. Meg emang gak bisa nyari nama yg lebih misterius, sih. yaudah, Yuuna ajah. Lagian nama Yuuna itu menurut Meg kesannya manis, sama kyk Hinata. & kayaknya cuma chara2 disini aja yg gak sadar Yuuna siapa. Hahah...

Abisnya, kan byk juga org2 yg punya suara sama, kyk mama & tante2 Meg. Sumpah ya, Meg pernah ketipu di telpon ama tante Meg, Meg kira itu mama Meg. Sial! *curcol* Makanya mereka gak pada nyadar Yuuna itu siapa, apalagi Hinata pemalu gitu

Akhirnya ada romantic scene NaruHina juga... *yah, walau segitu doang sih, romanticnya... (-_-)a

Maapin bgt kalo akhir fic ini kayak gini, Meg jg gak bisa bikin ini jadi 100 chapter (ng... siapa ya, yg minta gitu?), walaupun Meg mungkin bisa aja sih masukin konflik yg lebih rumit, tp nanti gak ada yg mau baca lagi, & takutnya Meg jd blank, gimana dong?

Untuk fic perdana Meg emang mutusin ngambil tema yg ringan2 aja, soalnya kalo yg konflik yg berat Meg butuh semedi dulu kayaknya. Meg takut malah uncomplete. Kan Meg masih newbie... Mungkin di fic Meg selanjutnya?

Maap ya, kalo ada yg kecewa ama fic ini, tapi untuk kesekian kalinya Meg terima kasih banyaaaaaak... buat readers & reviewers semua yang udah baca fic Meg sampai chapter ini, yg ngereview chapter kemaren: **Hoshi no Nimarmine**... **angle**... **scorpion vx**... **Izkaa lovnh**... **Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira**... **Fran Fryn Kun**... **livylaval**... **Algojo**...

**lawliet uzumakie**: "Iyaya? Cepet banget... soalnya Meg update tiap hari sih, ya?"

**guest** (yg kemaren): "Hei, kamu! Mana Meg tau dirimu muhrim-an ama Meg apa gak?!" *_Haaah... emang gak bisa meluk ya?_* Hahaha

.

Ini memang udah chapter terakhir, tp Meg bikin epilog, soalnya di depannya kan ada prolog. Baca epilognya juga ya,...

Please review...


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, miliknya kemarin, sekarang, dan nanti

The Voice © Jinsei Megami, cuma ceritanya doang yang Meg punya :'(

.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Pairing: NaruHina

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), selipan lirik-lirik yang nggak tahu ganggu apa nggak

.

Summary:

Yuuna, penyiar radio yang paling digemari remaja di Konoha, tak terkecuali Naruto. Bukan hanya menggemari, dia bahkan menggilai. Dia jatuh cinta pada penyiar itu. Apalagi setelah kini dia tahu siapa Yuuna sebenarnya. Dia pun telah memastikan hatinya.

.

Read first, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^

Enjoy read, Minna~

.

Jinsei Megami Proudly Present

**THE VOICE**

.

**Epilogue**

.

.

.

Si gadis resepsionis di gedung enam lantai Akatsuki itu memandang pemuda yang duduk di sofa lobby dengan heran. Dia tahu pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sempat beberapa kali datang dan memaksa untuk bertemu dengan Yuuna. Dan beberapa kali itu pula pemuda itu selalu gagal. Si gadis resepsionis memandang pemuda yang ia tak tahu namanya itu dengan kasihan.

Namun kali ini wajahnya yang dihiasi tiga pasang garis genetik di kedua pipinya itu tak menyiratkan kekesalan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia malah terlihat bahagia. Dia mungkin sedikit terhibur dengan siaran Yuuna di Teen Time yang memang diperdengarkan lewat speaker di plafon.

Tiba-tiba wajah pemuda itu menyeringai nakal. Dia bangkit dan keluar gedung. Tak selang beberapa lama dia kembali dengan menenteng gitar gibson Gibson tipe Western Classic Prewar 200. Mau apa dia? Dan dia malah duduk kembali di sofa tadi. Memangku gitar itu dan tangannya mulai menekan LCD iPhone-nya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?" si gadis resepsionis memang penasaran.

"Nggak kok, tinggal menunggu saja," jawab Naruto sambil mendekatkan handphone-nya ke telinganya. Nada sibuk. Sial! Dia mencoba lagi.

"Menunggu siapa?" si resepsionis sungguh masih sangat ingin tahu saja urusan orang lain.

Nada sambung terdengar setelah percobaan kedua. Ah, akhirnya. Naruto menoleh ke arah si gadis resepsionis, untung saja hari ini moodnya sedang luar biasa bagus. Naruto menunjukk ke speaker kecil di plafon, "Menunggunya."

"**Memang banyak alasan kenapa kita bisa mengidolakan seseorang. Menurut Yuuna, dengan mengidolakan seseorang itu, kadang membuat kita terus bersemangat, kan? Oke, sekarang ada penelepon terakhir untuk hari ini sebelum Yuuna closing. Bagaimana dengan kamu?"**

"Hai, Yuuna... Aku Naruto. Ah, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku berhasil juga menelepon Teen Time."

"**Eh? Ha-ha-hai..., Na-Naruto-kun."**

Si gadis resepsionis masih memandang heran pemuda di sofa itu. Oh, jadi dia sedang menelepon Teen Time. Lalu gadis resepsionis itu melirik ke arah speaker. Tapi kenapa Yuuna jadi gagap begitu? Tak seperti biasanya.

"**Heh, bocah! Sebaiknya kau tutup teleponmu! Kau mengganggu saja."**

Dan tak biasanya juga Itachi bicara begitu kepada pendengar yang menelepon. Kecuali kepada orang Akatsuki sendiri yang iseng menelepon –seperti yang waktu itu terjadi dengan Sasori –. Tapi pemuda itu bukan orang Akatsuki.

"Hei, Itachi! Aku sudah susah payah berhasil masuk. Setidaknya biarkan aku bergabung sebentar!"

"**Ya sudah. Sekarang cepat katakan siapa idolamu dan alasannya!"**

"Idolaku adalah Yuuna karena bagiku... dia adalah segalanya."

"**Sudah? Kuputus sambungannya, ya. Kau membuat Yuuna lemas, tahu!"**

"EH? SEBENTAR!"

Dan Naruto menghidupkan speaker iPhone-nya dan meletakkannya di meja. Dia mulai memetik gitarnya dan bersuara. Suaranya juga jadi terdengar dari speaker di plafon. Dan mungkin di banyak penjuru Konoha.

"Ini untukmu, Yuuna."

_._

_..._

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_

_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_

_You're every minute of my everyday._

_._

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_

_And you know that's what our love can do._

_._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're every song, and I sing along._

_'Cause you're my everything._

_..._

_(everything – michael buble)_

.

**"YUUNA? KENAPA WAJAHMU MEMERAH? UGH! SIAL! HEH, BOCAH NAMIKAZE, KAU MEMBUAT YUUNA NGGAK BISA CLOSING!"**

.

.

.

.

"Kau temannya?" tanya si gadis resepsionis lagi.

Naruto menyangga kepalanya di body gitarnya. Dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang mampu membuat pipi si gadis resepsionis itu juga memerah.

"Aku pacarnya."

.

.

.

.

**[the end]**

**[finally completed]**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Finally... kelar juga fic perdana Meg... Aaaah, leganyaaaa...

W—O—W. WOW!

Ampe terakhir Meg liat, The Voice udah di-klik lebih dari 1000x & di-review lebih dari 90x.

Angka yg bener2 fantastis buat Meg.

Bener2 diluar ekspektasi Meg.

*hiks* Sumpeh! Meg bener2 terharu... *hiks*

Beneran ya... ini sesuatu yg luar biasa buat Meg yg cuma seorang newbie.

Meg mo minta maap kalo fic ini gak sesuai ama keinginan & selera readers semua, kalo fic-nya ga memuaskan, kalo endingnya cuma begitu doang...

Yah, kapasitas otak, daya khayal, & kemampuan menulis Meg cuma begini. Gomennasai.

Mudah2an Meg bisa bikin fic yg lebih bagus lg nanti.

Meg mo ngabsen dulu, ah. Thanks a lot buat yang udah mo ngerivew selama ini:

**Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira**... **Algojo**... **tika. thequin**... **lawliet uzumakie**...

**guest (yg kemaren)**..."Kalo gak mau Meg peluk, mari kita berjabat tangan!"

**livylaval**... "Hurt/ comfort itu yg kayak apa, ya? Cerita yg ada rasa perihnya? Yg ada rasa nyamannya? MEG BINGUNG! Hahah..., habis Meg susah nentuin genre sih, ini aja Meg pikir gak romance2 amat, tp Meg masukin ke romance. Haaaah..." (-.-')

**Ayumu Hasegawa**... **Fran Fryn Kun**... **namikaze abe-san**... **Paris Violette**... **AzuraCantlye**... **widhye. shelawashe**... **lavender sapphires chan**...

**Izkaa lovnh**... "Sequel? Mm..., mungkin bisa Meg pikirin kalo banyak yg mau."

**angle**... **Uzumaki Ucha D'Sapphire**... **Hoshi no Nimarmine**... **hanazonorin444**... **hm**... **Zian**... **Anonymously**... **Katro Kimaru**... **Aya narita**... **dark assasins**... **flamer sopan**... **scorpion vx**... **uchiha-yudha**...

dan

**semua yg gak sempet Meg sebutin**... **semua reviewers tanpa nama... semua yg nge-fav & nge-follow fic ini**...** semua silent readers... semua yg nge-klik The Voice...**

Honto ni arigato gozaimasu...

m(_ _)m

.

Gimana menurut readers semua soal fic Meg ini?

Review please... Review terakhir di fic ini...

See ya at my next fanfic *entah kapan, tapi* (-_-")a *habis Meg mo ngerjain tugas Meg yg lain dulu, sih*

Mungkin selanjutnya Meg akan maen2 ke fandom sebelah, atau mungkin Meg akan di Naruto dulu. Ng..., Meg pikirin nanti deh.

* * *

.

and last...

**.*~TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA~*.**

\(^o^)/

_-Jinsei Megami-_


End file.
